El inicio de los caballeros de la esperanza
by Saint Lu
Summary: Relatos y travesuras de los pequeños santos de bronce en la Mansion Kido antes de sus entrenamientos,porque la vida no pudo ser mas dificil ,tenian que cumplir un destino. Capi final:¡En busca de la esperanza!
1. Chapter 1

Bien ,pues esta son una serie de anécdotas de nuestros queridos caballeros de bronce antes de que todos fueran enviados a sus diferentes lugares de entrenamiento, no soy muy buena escribiendo así que no me juzguen duramente, hago mi intento pero no soy ni la sombra de los grandes autores que me encontrado aquí.

Los personajes de Saint Seiya son del grande Masami Kurumada sin ningún fin de lucro o ganacia,solo entretenimiento.

_Bueno nuestra historia comienza donde ya conocemos_…

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que los diferentes huérfanos habían coincidido de sus diferentes naciones, lo cierto es que al llegar a esa casa con el señor Kido,la vida empezaba a ser cada vez mas dura y a pesar de que encontraban a hermanos que les tendían la mano a veces se hacia presente la crueldad de algunos de los niños.

En una tarde de verano, donde la brisa se podía sentir en la cara, la calidez del sol y el anuncio de que la tarde caería pronto, a lo lejos, se veía la pequeña silueta de un castaño con los grandes ojos chocolate ,que había sido llevado ahí sin su voluntad, ya había bajado del auto que lo llevo a ese lugar, pero no podía soportar el rencor hacia quien lo separo de su hermana, no deseaba estar ahí, sus lagrimas rodaban por si solas de su cara, así conocia que era de aliviador y profundo llorar.

Sin embargo, alrededor de el, las pequeñas miradas curiosas lo inundaban, habían dejado de jugar solo para observarlo, alguien mas había llegado a la orden de Athena,y aunque eran demasiado pequeños para entender que les esperaba ,tenían que aceptarlo, aunque ese pequeño lo único que deseaba era estar a lado de su lazo familiar y llevar una vida normal.

-Sigueme,te mostrare tu habitación, después iremos con el señor de la casa-comento la voz de un tipo calvo que se aproximo, este no parecía nada amable, tenia el rostro arrugado que definitivamente mostraba el carácter que poseía, no quería seguirlo pero sabia que si no accedía nada bueno saldría de aquello, lo cierto es que necesitaba a alguien que le diera respuesta acerca de porque había sido arrancado del lado de su hermana y no existía mejor persona para responder que quien lo había llevado a aquél lugar, sin embargo, sus piernas no le respondían pues todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

-Muévete mocoso, no tengo tu tiempo-mientras recibía un empujón de aquel señor que le aproximaba a la entrada.

* * *

Era un lugar espectacular aquella mansión, con su decoración antigua de muebles clásicos, su espectacular blancura y un rayo de sol que despedía su presencia en el ventanal, al fondo se observaba un cuadro imponente del rostro del propietario, innumerables fotos de una pequeña de cabellos lila, que tenia la sonrisa de una princesa, quién le diría que ella seria la razón de luchar, de reír y de vivir años después.

--¿Ya ha llegado, Tatsumi?-una voz fuerte y llena de presencia cuestiono al mayordomo.

-Si ,mi señor aquí esta el niño-dudoso contesto el.

-Si es así, que esperas llévalo a mi estudio, quiero conocerlo-ordeno la voz, mientras la mirada del castaño buscaba a quien quería conocerlo.

Y así lo hizo, le pidió a las empleadas que recogieran el poco equipaje del futuro caballerito y lo dirigió para subir la gran escalera, sus nervios y ansias lo delataban, las pequeñas gotas de sudor de su frente y la humedad de sus manos, todo era involuntario.

Aquello era un laberinto, no parecía haber salida, muchas habitaciones, y por fin ,al arribar al estudio del la gran voz, esta era mas sobria,oscura,con un olor característico a madera, en el fondo un gran escritorio, adornado con unas flores recién arrancadas, puros, y fotos de la misma pequeña, tal parecía que no quería el destino que olvidara aquel rostro pícaro.

-Bienvenido Seiya, me llamo Mitsumasa Kido, y desde ahora estarás a mi cuidado, ya que el destino te ha llamado, para proteger a la vida y a los que quieres-decía aquel gran hombre de sonrisa apenas perceptible, amable, siempre con su gran bata azul, parecía importante.

-Yo no quiero estar aquí, yo quiero estar con mi hermana, ¿Por qué, porque me has separado de ella, por qué eres tan malo?-al fin había dicho algo el pequeño, lo poco que su voz podía.

-Cállate niño, no le faltes al respeto-mientras sentía una cachetada venir de la mano del calvo ese.

-Basta Tatsumi, Seiya pronto lo entenderás y no he sido yo sino tu destino quien te ha arrancado del ser que amas ,así que hagamos un trato-decía la voz tratando de convencer al pequeño.

-Si aceptas quedarte y cumplir con tu destino, te dejare ver a tu hermana, siempre que quieras, así que no dudes-sonrió convincente, mientras el pequeño Pegaso dejaba escapar lagrimas de sus ojos ,para el todo era una pesadilla hasta ahora, aunque el Señor se atrevía a mentir de esa manera porque después le daría mas condiciones para ver a su hermana y si su corazón le traicionaba, pensaba en el sacrificio de aquellos niños por la Tierra, así no dudaba.

-¿Me lo promete? Entonces acepto-secamente contesto confiando ciegamente.

Fue cuando el silencio que se hizo fue interrumpido por una pequeña, la misma a quien Seiya había visto en toda la casa.

-ABUELO, ABUELO-una voz estruendosa corrió a través de la habitación sin importar quien o que estuviera a su paso, este diminuto ser salto y se sujeto de la bata como si fuera el ultimo momento.

-Saory, estas aquí, ven te quiero presentar a alguien-dijo con una alegría, pues la chiquilla para el se había vuelto una razón de vivir.

-¿Otro mas? Abuelo, a quien mas tenemos que cuidar este año, han sido muchos niños-decía la niña con una mirada de enojo, pues creía que su abuelo tenía muchos varones porque quería un nieto y no realmente una nieta.

Entonces la chiquilla miro al pequeño que se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, sintió algo especial por el, no entendía, era extraño, sus ojos chocolate la confundían, ¿Acaso era miedo, angustia? No lo sabia, sin embargo también era ternura, algo que por los demás niños que habían llegado no había sentido.

-Saory no seas grosera, discúlpate y recibe al muchacho, desde ahora vivirá con nosotros-comento el señor Kido.

-Hola niño, ¿Cómo te llamas?¿porque no estas con tu familia, ya no te quieren?-dijo la pequeña con frialdad.

-No tengo porque responderte, niña y si me quieren, así que no me insultes-ofendido, cruzo los brazos, el castaño pues pensaba que a pesar de que era la nieta de ese señor no tenia porque hablar de esa manera tan cruel.

-Como sea, no me interesa-contesto con indiferencia la pequeña que para su edad, ya tenia un carácter decidido y basado en caprichos.

-Saory-reprendió la contestación su abuelo mientras dirigía la mirada al niño.

-Seiya, dirígete a tu habitación con tus compañeros, mañana empezara lo difícil-le decía la pequeño mientras con la mirada lo invitaba retirarse.

-Tatsumi, llévalo con los demás, yo me quedare con Saory a platicar de sus clase de musica, retírate-le dijo al mayordomo mientras salió con el niño, qué no dejaba que lo tocara.

La chiquilla no podía olvidar la sensación de angustia que la había producido el niño, todos y cada uno de los chiquillos que habían llegado la miraban con miedo, sin embargo, éste niño la retaba, y su curiosidad le pedía averiguar mas de el.

* * *

Así se fueron hasta la parte trasera de la mansión donde pequeñas risas se escuchaban en la habitación de los dueños de las miradas que lo atacaron en su arribo.

Una cama modesta se le había asignado, sus pertenencias ya se encontraban, mientras que en la habitación un niño de cabellos rubios no lo dejaba de observar, el silencio se hizo presente, todos callaron con la presencia de aquel hombre, eso era signo del miedo que provocaba en los pequeños aquel hombre.

-Mocosos, éste niño se quedara con ustedes, niño quédate aquí, entendido-señalo el calvo con la maldad que sus ojos transpiraban y se retiro.

Todos los curiosos se limitaron a observar, nadie emitía un comentario, y murmuraban de el, así fue cuando el que parecía el líder de ese lugar, sé aproximo a el y le dijo:

-Hola, me llamo Hyoga, soy rubio porque soy de Rusia y ¿tu, de donde eres?-pregunto.

-Me llamo Seiya, yo soy de Japón-mientras un chiquillo de ojitos verdes se acercaba también.

-Saluda Shun, el es Seiya-le dijo el rubio al peliverde que se escondía tras el.

-Hola Seiya, yo soy Shun, el que esta allá es mi hermano mayor-mientras con recelo le acercaba su mano temblorosa, forzado por la mirada del ruso.

Con esas palabras, se gano la confianza de los demás, así poco apoco se acercaron alrededor de el.

-Hermano, mira ven a ver quien llego-dijo Shun un poco mas seguro, mientras Ikki se detenía de molestar a Nachi con la almohada para ir con su hermano menor.

-Bienvenido entonces-un niño japonés de cabello negro al hombro al igual le extendió la mano solidariamente

-Seremos buenos compañeros y también caballeros de una orden-afirmo un pequeño a quien todos le decían Jabu.

-¿Caballero, cómo en los cuentos?-pregunto con duda el pequeñín castaño.

-Si como en los cuentos, y defenderemos a una princesa así como la hermosa Saory-señalo el chiquillo.

-Pero yo no quiero defender a nadie y menos a ella ,es muy grosera-comento el minipegaso recordando el comentario que había recibido de ella.

-No digas cosas así o no me agradaras, ella no es grosera, lo que pasa es que no estamos a su nivel, es todo-disculpo el niño a la chica.

-AJA-dijeron al unisonó todos mirándolo con rencor por su comentario.

-No es cierto, ella esta loca y es déspota con todos, pero en fin que se le va a hacer-dijo el ruso.

-¿Y, que es déspota?-cuestiono el peliverde al Hyoga.

-No lo se, pero mi mama lo decía a la gente loca como ella-fingió sabiduría el futuro cisne.

-AMMMM-pensaron todos en la palabra.

-Pues bienvenido Seiya, entonces te preguntare… ¿quieres ser nuestro amigo?-dijo Shun.

-Bien amigos seremos-mientras todos unían sus manitas en el centro como hermandad.

-AMIGOS Y HERMANOS POR SIEMPRE.

_**Y ESTO AUN NO TERMINA…………….**_

Así les dejo la primera historia de cómo se conocieron todos, así como ustedes la conocen, pronto continuare con más travesuras de estos que aunque con el calvo ese pues difícil lo creo pero bueno veamos como les va.

Si gustan dejen sus comentarios para ver si soy un asco en esto de escribir y le paro o continuo imaginando cosas maquiavélicas jajaja..

Saludos y gracias…

.


	2. Chapter 2 La novia de Seiya

_**La novia de Seiya.**_

_** personajes de Saint seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada,nada me pertenece ni lo sera jaja.**_

_**Hace tanto que no me paseaba por aquí que decidí hacer algo, espero les agrade**_.

Era su primera noche solo, no pudo pegar ojo pues los recuerdos lo atormentaban hundido en esas cobijas, sólo conmemoraba junto con el amanecer a su hermana desaparecer por lo que esa noche no pudo dormir sin dejar de llorar entre las sabanas.

Su cama había sido colocada junto a la de Shun e Ikki, por lo que el chico de cabello verde pudo escuchar el sonido de su sollozo agitado, tomo a su osito de felpa llamado Chocolate y se acerco a apoyar una mano sobre el hombro cubierto por la sabana del futuro caballero.

— ¿Estas bien?—susurro suavemente Andrómeda espantando a Pegaso.

—Perdóname no quise despertarte—se disculpo Pegaso quitándose los rastros de agua en su cara.

—No lo hiciste y no me gusta verte triste así que dime ¿Por qué lloras?

—Es que extraño mucho a mi hermana y tal vez para cuando la vuelva a ver ella no se acuerde de mí—afligido contestaba el castaño.

—No digas eso, se que pronto la veras y lamento que no este aquí para cuidarte, la verdad no se que haría sin Ikki pero puedes adoptarme como tu hermano hasta que veas a tu hermanita—abrazo el pequeño a su amigo pues era el único consuelo que podía brindarle.

—Gracias Shun, me haces reír—sonrió a pesar del dolor Seiya.

— ¿Quieren callarse? que nos van a regañar—grito Jabu apretando su almohada a su cabeza.

Ambos rieron y se despidieron para acomodar sus pequeños cuerpos sobre sus respectivas camas.

En la mañana el ruido de las llantas rechinando sobre la calle despertó a todos los infantes pues era la hora en que Mitsumasa y Saori salían a desayunar lejos de la mansión con alguien de su elite dejando a Tatsumi con deberes para los niños.

— ¿Por qué no encuentran otra manera de despertarnos?—adormilado Nachi pregunto a todos provocando la risa de los chiquillos que aun estaban en las cobijas.

Shun con sus cabellos revueltos se levanto a ver el pasillo pues ya sabían la tortura que continuaba como todos los días, así que al escuchar las pisadas de Tatsumi que renegaba acerca de ellos, aviso a todos para que se levantaran de las camas, sin embargo el único que no escucho la advertencia fue un caballero que se desvelo llorando por la ausencia de su hermana.

—Seiya, Seiya vamos—jaloneo de las cobijas Andrómeda siendo sorprendido por el mayordomo.

—Mocosos, vayan a bañarse—grito el señor, fulminando con la mirada al pequeño bulto que aun dormía. Tomó al pequeño cargándolo hacia al baño y al llegar a este, ordeno a Geki que prendiera la manguera de agua fría mientras lo colocaba en la bañera, quien no dudo pues el miedo que inspiraba el calvo era aterrador.

Y sin decir nada, le echo un chorro de agua fría en todo el cuerpo al pequeño caballero asustándolo y logrando que sus ojos se prendieran tanto manoteaba al aire.

-Y así va a ser de ahora en adelante y esto va para todos, si no se levantan temprano tendrán eso y mas bola de mugrosos—fue lo único que dijo antes de abandonar el baño Tatsumi azotando la puerta.

Al principio la risa involuntaria de muchos se mostro, sin embargo Shun y Shiryu amablemente se acercaron a ayudar a su amigo levantándolo.

Después de eso todos continuaron quitándose la ropa para meterse en las tres regaderas que se instalaron para ellos.

—Vaya forma de despertar Seiya—se burlo Jabu—Eso te pasa por flojo, así que ya sabes a que atenerte aquí.

Y a pesar de las palabras y risas, el Pegaso no hizo nada mas que sonreír ya que era mejor reírse que enojarse por lo sucedido. Al terminar cada uno de los diez pequeños de bañarse, continuaron colocaron las pocas prendas que tenían para si y caminaron hacia el comedor deprisa.

En este se podían observar infinidad de platillos y bebidas; para algunos no paso desapercibido este asunto provocando ruidos en sus estomagos:

—Vaya, sus panzas son melodiosas— ofendía Jabu a Shun y Seiya después de escuchar los crujidos de ambos.

—Ya párale a las burlas Jabu, que aquí cualquiera puede hacer lo que le plazca—los defendía Ikki sin que el Unicornio prestara atención.

Al terminar de comer panques, leche y carne, los chicos continuaron su rutina dirigiéndose al gran salón de recreaciones para empezara ejercitar su diminuto cuerpo pues en cualquier parte a la que fuera llevados, el entrenamiento seria duro.

Y mientras Seiya tomaba unas pesas para si, otros como Shiryu y Hyoga se dedicaban a jalar algunas cuerdas, Jabu entrenaba mejor con la bicicleta, Geki, Nachi e Ichi brincaban la cuerda mientras Shun era instruido por su hermano en las abdominales.

Seiya se esforzaba hasta sudar pensando en su hermana y sus deseos por verla cuando un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos. En la ventana más pequeña que daba al jardín de la Mansion vio un pequeño mechón de cabello azul que le llamaba desde lejos por su nombre asustándolo para después percatarse que un ser muy entrañable estaba ahí:

—Seiya, ven—gritaba una chiquilla simpática desde el fondo agitando sus manitas

— ¡Miho!—exclamo el castaño feliz dirigiéndose rumbo a ella.

—Seiya ¿A dónde vas?—pregunto Shiryu ante la extraña actitud de su amigo, sin que este prestara atención. Después de eso todos los presentes dejaron de hacer sus actividades para observar al Pegaso.

Al mirarse Miho y Seiya, salieron juntos justo a un árbol que después harían un lugar para poder verse.

—Seiya—lo abrazo mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas—creí que no volvería verte y me dolió saber que te irías sin mi... y sin Seika.

—Miho que bueno verte, ¿Qué haces aquí, cómo esta Seika, se encuentra bien?—ansioso preguntaba el castaño.

—Esta muy triste, no ha dejado de llorar desde que te fuiste y todos te extrañamos mucho—intentaba relajarse la chiquilla.

—Ya no quiero que lloren por mí, dile a Seika que nunca dejo de pensar en ella y que todo lo que hago es para poder verla y tú tienes que ayudarla a que no se sienta sola, júramelo.

—Pero Seiya, tienes que volver con nosotros—suplicaba la niña tomando sus manos.

—Ahora es imposible, pero deseo que el tiempo pase rápido y así estar junto a ustedes.

— ¿Quién es ella? —se acerco sigilosamente Hyoga mirando de pies a cabeza a la chica de cabello oscuro amable.

—Se llama Miho y es una amiga del orfanato.

—Hola linda...—tomo su mano el rubio tímidamente.

—Seiya, sabes que no debemos hablar con alguien ajeno a la mansión así apresúrate antes de que te vea Tatsumi—sonrió el ruso antes de correr hacia la entrada del gimnasio tanto el Pegaso se percato que todos sus compañeros observaban la platica que tenían la chiquilla y él provocando un leve sonrojo.

—Es mejor que te vayas Miho, no es bueno que te vean aquí o me ira mal—sonreía el castaño—aunque me dio mucha alegría verte de nuevo.

— ¿En serio? Entonces volveré otra vez para que seas algo de Seika.

—Gracias Miho y cuídate mucho, ahora por ti continuare mi destino con mas animo—termino el futuro caballero abrazando a su amiga y corriendo de regreso junto a sus compañeros.

—¡Aquí hay amor , ese Seiya es un casanova!—se mofo Jabu ante el color rojo en las mejillas del chiquillo.

—¿Y que significa eso?—pregunto Nachi extrañado.

—Que es todo un galán de televisión, no se porque si tiene cara de plátano pero hasta lo vienen a buscar sus novias—reía el unicornio ante el desconcierto de algunos.

—Ella no es mi novia y no tengo cara de plátano señor cuerno, ah perdón es tu nariz — se defendía Seiya.

— ¿Si es tu novia?—reía pícaramente Shun mientras todos cantaban _amor, amor, amor_.

—Solo es mi amiga, sólo eso, basta—gritaba Seiya convenciéndose ante las acusaciones mientras pensaba.

—_Nunca había pensado en lo importante que es Miho para mí pero ¿Acaso sentiré algo más?_

_**Continuara...**_

_**No lo se, pero quería desempolvar este fic .**_


	3. Chapter 3 pizza gratis por picaron

_**Capitulo 3 Pizza gratis por un picaron.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

Días mas días menos transcurrían con la incertidumbre de cuando dejarían aquella mansión fría para convertirse en esa palabra que su mente aun no comprendía _caballero_.

El señor Mitsumasa estaba de viaje, salió a resolver típicos asuntos de los hombres importantes y a Saory no le queda de otra mas acompañar a su abuelo.

Esa mañana había una llegado una linda ayudante de la cocina, pues la antigua se retiro por algunos problemas de salud y para Tatsumi fue una sorpresa; pues mientras llevaba a rastras a un pequeño siberiano por haber derramado la leche sobre la mesa al molestar a Shiryu,su aliento se detuvo al mirar a una joven descender de uno de los tantos carros de señor una muchachita con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos brillantes que contrastaban con su piel blanca, ella cargaba su pequeña maleta y se arropaba del frio que se colaba entre su suéter de una manera tímida que cautivo al pelado.

Tatsumi soltó a Hyoga para dar la bienvenida a la joven que se quitaba el cabello que el viento le había puesto en los ojos para encarar al calvo y después responder a la intensa mirada de los ojos oscuros.

—Hola—acerco la mano la chica para estrechar la del mayordomo.

—Hola, bienvenida—titubeo mientras su cara se tornaba rojiza—tu debes ser la suplente de la cocinera, es un gusto mi nombre es Tatsumi y soy el mayordomo de la mansión.

—Mucho gusto Tatsumi ¿podrías mostrarme el cuarto de servicio por favor?—pidió con su voz dulce la joven.

—Claro...

Nadie en este mundo hubiera pensado que habría algo por lo cual este personaje tan metódico desatendería sus deberes pero a decir verdad detrás de esa fría cara, él tenía su corazoncito.

Hyoga corrió al ver liberado su oreja hacia el comedero donde los demás esperaban aferrados a su asiento mirándose entre si´ por la forma violenta en que el siberiano había sido llevado fuera del comedor.

— ¡Hyoga! ¿Qué paso?—pregunto´ Shiryu observando la cara pálida del rubio y la expectativa de todos.

—Nada, Tatsumi se entretuvo en la puerta recibiendo a la nueva cocinera y me dejo ir así como así—se tranquilizaba el pequeño ante los pensamientos formulados.

—Por lo que hiciste el _cabeza de rodilla_ bien te pudo matar como el destripador—atino a decir Geki provocando un sinfín de risas.

— ¿Oye porque le dices así a Tatsumi?—pregunto´ Andrómeda con inocencia típica de él.

—Olvídalo Shun eres muy...—iba a decir Jabu antes de mirar los ojos de Fénix con cuidado—pequeño.

— ¿Y luego entonces que hacemos?—pregunto´ Nachi mientras se hacia un silencio prolongado.

—Pues comer y esperar a que Tatsumi venga para llevarnos al gimnasio—propuso Jabu ante la confusión tanto los demás asintieron.

El tiempo pasaba mientras ellos aun se escurrían entre las sillas del comedor pues el cansancio los apresaba en la espera ya que llevaban un par de horas desde que se vio el último rastro del mayordomo.

— ¿Oye Ban, porqué no vas a ver que esta haciendo Tatsumi o si viene? es aburridísimo estar aquí esperándolo.

— ¿Si no, y que me regañen por tu culpa? Mejor que alguien me acompañe—con una mueca contesto el leoncillo.

—Que vaya Shiryu a él casi no lo regañan—exclamo Ichi con la mirada acusadora de todos.

—Ni modo amigo, te condenaste al ser tan bien portado—lo tomo el oso del brazo y se llevo consigo al dragón.

El dragón y el oso caminaron sigilosamente entre los enormes pasillos de la mansión buscando al mayordomo que había desaparecido en toda la mañana. Buscaron en todos lados hasta que escucharon su voz cerca de la cocina, se escabulleron con lentos pasos hacia los adentros y encontraron una escena la cual parecía sacada de ciencia ficción, pues el calvo sostenía los alimentos de la rubia mientras esta´ preparaba algo sonriendo coquetamente.

—Mira—señalo Ban susurrándole al dragón.

Los dos futuros caballeros reían suavemente ante la cara carmesí del mayordomo, tal parecía que era otra persona siendo tan amable con la rubia.

— ¿Que hacemos, le llamamos?—cuestiono Ban.

—No se puede enojar mejor vámonos—susurro casi imperceptible el chino.

Casi sin tocar el piso caminaron hacia el comedor donde se encontraba los demás y justo al llegar tomaron una bocanada de aire para calmarse de la impresión.

— ¿Y Tatsumi?—preguntaron los diez caballeros ante el silencio del dragón y el leoncillo.

—Esta platicando aun con una chica rubia, tal vez sea la nueva cocinera, pero decidimos mejor no interrumpirlo ya que se veía muy entretenido.

— ¿Que hacemos?—pregunto Seiya aburrido y casi durmiéndose en la mesa.

—Vamos a jugar a las escondidillas afuera—grito feliz Shun jalando a Ikki de su camisa.

—Esta bien Shun vamos todos—asintió el Fénix mientras todos se emocionaban al ir rumbo al enorme jardín.

Los diez pequeños se arremolinaban sobre un árbol para discutir sobre a quien le tocaría contar:

—Vas Seiya te toca—empujo Ikki de la espalda al castaño.

—Siempre me toca ¿no?

—Ni modo es tu turno—río Hyoga mientras corría con los demás lejos del árbol y el pequeño con fastidio tapaba sus ojos, pasaron unos cuantos números con los ojos cerrados y su mente lo traiciono´ con recuerdos de su hermana al jugar olvidando por completo el juego dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de agua.

Todos se habían escondido, pero al notar la tardanza al buscarlos decidieron regresar al árbol mirando la inmovilidad del Pegaso.

— ¿Qué te pasa Seiya?—tomo el hombro del pequeño el Dragón.

—No es nada—contesto mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de la cara.

—Se me olvidaron los números, empecemos de nuevo.

Ante el desconcierto, los demás intentaron olvidar el suceso y se dedicaron a correr por lo alrededores dejando en cada distancia toda su alegría.

Y como es sabido, al realizar ejercicio el apetito de los pequeños se hizo presente y aunque ya era la hora de la comida, el gran comedor aun seguía con los rastros de la mañana.

Los chicos regresaron al comedor y miraron sus platos con los restos del desayuno que ya tenían moscas alrededor, y aunque todos tenían hambre nadie se atrevía a interrumpir a Tatsumi ni a probar bocado de los desperdicios.

Shun miraba con demasiada atención el panecillo con miel que dejo incompleto en la mañana y al casi morderlo Ikki lo reprimió.

— ¡Shun, eso tiene moscas no te lo comas!—arrebato el pan de la boca del pequeño y lo tiro al piso.

—Pero tengo hambre—comentaba triste Andrómeda.

—Algo tenemos que hacer, ya se pidamos algo de comer como en el cumpleaños de Hyoga por teléfono—comento Jabu.

—Pero no tenemos dinero ni teléfono— dijo Shiryu resignado.

—No te preocupes, la casa invita, pidamos pizza y después que pague Tatsumi—explicó Seiya entusiasmado mostrando la cartera del calvo que tomo de un mueble.

—Nos matara cuando se entere— asustado dijo Nachi.

—No le conviene _al cabeza de huevo_ decirnos nada así que no te asustes—sonrió maquiavélico Jabu.

—Bien Ikki, Hyoga y yo iremos a hablar por teléfono a la oficina del Sr. Kido y ustedes esperen aquí—dijo el Pegaso ante la mirada de los demás y los dos involucrados desesperados por comer decidieron aceptar lo que su amigo proponía.

Los tres niños se dirigieron hacia la oficina lentamente hasta llegar a aquella puerta que casi nunca visitaban. La abrieron sigilosamente observando lo sobrio y oscuro del lugar y mirando la enorme silla después del escritorio.

—Bien, busquemos en los libros del estante el teléfono de la pizzería—propuso el ruso señalando un alto mueble con infinidad de volantes promocionales.

Pero al acercarse vieron la distancia entre ellos y los volantes y al no alcanzarlos se subió uno sobre otro para alcanzar altura. Fue un poco incomodo sentir el zapato de Seiya en la cara de Ikki mientras Hyoga enterraba su codo al pobre castaño, pero todo era por una pizza y valía la pena.

Al tomar los volantes, buscaron uno que decía pizza a mitad de precio y se aproximaron hacia el teléfono sobre el escritorio. Seiya se sentó en la enorme silla de piel y tomo la bocina imitando la pose del mientras Hyoga marcaba el número.

—Buenas tardes ¿hablamos a la pizzería "El pelos "?quisiera ordenar una pizza familiar de mitad de precio hawaiana—decía el Pegaso tras la bocina imitando la voz de un mayor.

—Seiya... dile que con mucha piña y jamón—susurro Hyoga divertido.

—Y por favor señorita, póngale mucha piña y jamón, usted sabe... los niños—continuaba Seiya—ah...si la dirección es aquí por... ¿por donde es Ikki?

—Pues en la mansión Kido dile que el repartidor ya sabe donde.

—Tráigala a la mansión Kido por favor, el repartidor ya sabe donde es...y por favor apúrese señorita gracias—colgó el Pegaso el teléfono ante la risa de el Fénix y el Cisne que al ver terminada su participación corrieron junto con el Pegaso hacia el comedor donde estaban los demás.

— ¡Listo amigos, en media hora tendremos pizza!—grito Seiya ante la espera de los demás que se alegraron.

Decidieron esperar la pizza en el jardín y durante la siguiente media hora, la espera fue eterna. Pero no hay plazo que no se cumpla y al mirar al repartidor llegar todos se acercaron a la puerta para pagar. Seiya saco unos billetes de la cartera y dio el dinero mas la propina que al ser buena, el repartidor le regalo dulces demás mientras todos sostenían la pizza caliente con ojos de codicia.

Se llevaron la pizza al comedor y ahí cada quien tomo una servilleta poniéndole a su rebanada aderezos y repartiéndose los dulces que le habían dado a Seiya.

—Éntrale gordito que estas perdiendo tu figura—dijo Jabu a Geki mientras este devoraba su rebanada y de la risa Nachi escupía la pizza en la cara del leoncillo.

Al terminarse su pedazo, Seiya coloco la cartera de Tatsumi en donde la encontró con una nota de la pizzería.

Al anochecer ,la rubia decidió ir a comprar algo par la cena y fue el momento en el que Tatsumi regreso al mundo, busco a los niños pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido hasta que fue al comedor y observo una gran caja de pizza y miles de aderezos embarrados junto con muchas envolturas de dulces. Pensó en lo que había ocurrido y miro su cartera del mueble junto con una nota, corriendo hasta ella:

— ¿Quién de ustedes pidió pizza?—dijo Tatsumi mirando con horror la hoja con la cuenta y jalando del brazo al pequeño Shun tanto Ikki lo jaloneaba.

—Si nos haces algo le diremos al Sr. Kido que no hiciste nada hoy, fue tu culpa note quejes—aseguro Seiya haciendo que el calvo soltara del brazo a Shun.

— ¿De donde pidieron la pizza, acaso tomaron el teléfono de la oficina de mi señor?—gritaba enojado Tatsumi casi hasta ponerse verde.

—Teníamos hambre y usted estaba por ahí platicando, quien lo viera si usted siempre dice que no perdamos el tiempo—comento Shiryu con una mirada acusadora.

—Además pedimos la que estaba a mitad de precio, no te puedes quejar—atino Hyoga a decir mientras aun lo sujetaba el calvo.

—Niños, niños...

_**Hola ,hoy escribí este relato ya que mi buen humor se fue por la basura por una tontería , me sentí triste y nada me subió el animo, así que no quiero que les pase lo mismo y si están tristes lean algo que les regale una sonrisa.**_

_**Gracias a todos los lectores silenciosos y a ti Pegaso Seiya que nunca me cansare de agradecer el tiempo que das a mis ideas (ojala no seas como Seiya al pedir pizzas eh).**_


	4. Chapter 4 Shiryu al ataque

_** personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningun fin de lucro.**_

**CAPITULO 3 ¡Shiryu al ataque!**

Aquella mansión plagada de niños los resguardaba en la sala después de una tarde ardua de entrenamiento, se mantenían quietos de cansancio, sentados en el suelo o desparramados en la inmensa sala viendo lo único que les llenaba de imaginación, las caricaturas.

Una linda y tierna ilusión se creo en una cabecita al mirar ese día de otoño la televisión y observar los comerciales de una singular película. Sí, era una película de un chino que era la sensación en ese momento llamado Bruce Lee y que al mirar cada movimiento karateca en la pantalla cautivo al pequeño.

El niño chino miraba la pantalla con atención mientras sus compañeros no parecían importarles el anuncio, la diferencia se hizo notar cuando al llamarlo por su nombre sus ojos no voltearon:

—Shiryu ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto Seiya al dragón que veía con fascinación el publicitario.

— ¡Cállate!—ordeno el pequeño dragón dejando confundido al caballerito.

Al terminar el promocional Shiryu solo suspiro y puso su mano en su pecho con anhelo.

— ¡Tengo que ver esa película, no me la puedo perder!—sonreía el pequeño dragón ante la mirada extrañada de sus compañeros.

—No Shiryu, el día que sale esa película todos vamos a ver "el Rey Leon"asi que ni te emociones—aseguro Jabu con una cara de pocos amigos pues era rara la vez que Mitsumasa daba permiso para que los pequeños se despejaran de sus actividades con el televisor.

—Vamos chicos véanla conmigo, hemos visto tres veces esa película y ya sabemos en que termina con la muerte de Mufasa, es momento de la acción—convincente les decía a los demás chicos que no se aseguraban del todo.

—Pero a mi me sigue gustando ver bailar Timón y Pumba _el hula hula_—afligido comentaba Shun mientras lo abrazaba Ikki.

—O cuando las hienas dicen _"Mufasa uhhh_"—imito Seiya la escena provocando la risa de los presentes.

—Hare lo que quieran, por favor—desesperado suplico el dragón dejando a todos mudos pues era raro ver así al de cabello negro.

—Bien negociemos...—sonrió maquiavélicamente Jabu tanto Ichi, Nachi y Geki tomaban una posición de guaruras de mafiosos.

— ¡Reunión urgente al centro!—ordeno enfático Hyoga haciendo que todos se acercaran para escuchar alguna propuesta para ponerle al dragón.

Y mientras unos se reunían en el centro observando la carita de angustia del chico, el chino se llenaba las manos de angustia quien era consolado por el pequeño Shun que no participaba a la hora de hacer maldades.

— ¿Qué propones?—sonreía Ikki ante la interrogante.

— ¡Ya se! lo hacemos comer un vaso de licuado de esos fuertes con huevo, platano, chocolate y lo sazonamos con picante—se divertía Geki mientras los ocho pequeños ponían su mueca de asco.

—No digas tonterías mas bien es eso lo que quieres tu desayunar —exploto´ en risa Jabu mirando la molestia por el comentario del leoncillo.

—Ya en serio, porque no mejor le decimos que le tire el desayuno a la nueva cocinera—dijo Hyoga pensando en el coraje que seguro haría Tatsumi.

—Mejor que baile esa melodía que canta _cabeza de rodilla_ mientras se esta bañando, así con la gorra y el jabón—bromeo el oso—bueno eso lo hizo ayer.

—De Tatsumi no me sorprende nada hasta ya canta con el cepillo de dientes—movió sus manitas ridiculizando el unicornio.

—No eso no, mejor que le diga a Saory que le gusta, le de un beso y de paso que sea nuestro esclavo por un día—sugirió Ikki ante la mirada incomoda de Jabu.

—No suena mal, a mi me gusta y ¿a ustedes?—cuestiono Nachi a todos mientras imaginaba la escena ya que seguro Saory con el humor que tenia lo perseguiría por toda la mansión hasta darle su merecido por tan osado acto.

— ¡Ya esta! esa será la prueba de fuego—decía convencido Hyoga mientras todos asentían y se dirigían a Shiryu.

— ¡No! es malísima idea, Saory no—grito Jabu sin que nadie le prestara atención.

—Bueno Shiryu hemos decidido todos que la condición para que veas la película que quieres es...

El pequeño chino no pudo dormir de la angustia que le causaba pensar en la corretiza que le pondría Saory y todo lo que le haría pagar Tatsumi, pero no dejaba de recordar el promocional con la espectacular cara del señor Lee.

Al amanecer tal parecía que no habría prueba de fuego pero a los chiquillos y su viveza nada se les escapaba, así que desde que el sol toco su cara los niños empezaron su desquite con el dragón.

Todos se encontraban en la regadera, pero ahora por ser el conejillo de indias, Shiryu fue el ultimo en tomar su baño, que era sabido que el ultimo se quedaba sin agua o con la fría.

Al abrir la llave solo quedaba agua tibia a punto de fría, por lo que no le quedo de otra al de cabello negro mas que enjabonarse la cabeza y tan solo unos segundos adentro el agua ,esta´ se desvaneció dejando medio enjuagado al pequeñ,se seco con la toalla aunque hubo detalles que no pasaron desapercibidos.

— ¿Shiryu, crei que sabias bañarte bien? Es que hueles a humedad—grito el unicornio provocando la pena del pequeño ante sus compañeros y después continuaron cambiándose para bajar al desayunador.

Los chicos se alimentaron tranquilamente aun cuando Geki no dejaba de ver el vaso de leche de Shiryu con toda la intención de ponerle un poco de picante pero fue gracias a los ojos acusadores de Shun que no lo hizo.

Al término del desayuno, practicaron sus rutinas, pero el futuro dragón no pudo hacer casi nada ya que solo pensaba en la comezón que le causaba el jabón que quedo de su baño improvisado y la irritación de su piel que ya se tornaba rojiza.

— ¿Shiryu, es cierto que tienes pulgas como los perritos y por eso no te dejas de rascar?—cuestiono inocentemente Shun tanto Ikki al escucharlo, se dirigió a Nachi que se reía sospechosamente y que seguro había mandado preguntar eso a su hermano haciendo que el periquito corriera a esconderse.

— ¿Oye Nachi porque le enseñas esas cosas a Shun?—corría desesperado el fénix sin alcanzarlo.

La noche se aproximo al paso de las horas, justo cuando Saory llegaba de sus múltiples clases de música, equitación, francés y cualquier otra que le fuera útil en un futuro según su abuelo, cuando fue el momento idóneo para poner en ejecución la encomienda del dragón.

— ¡Es la hora matador!, ve y róbale un beso al estilo Blanca nieves—pico Seiya al dragón con su codo desde el cuarto donde esperaban todos los chicos el arribo de la niña.

—No puedo creer que Ikki nos hayan obligado a ver eso gracias a Shun—se tomo la frente Hyoga y rió. Los minutos los llenaban de nerviosismo y picardía hasta que un empujón dejo al descubierto al pequeño chino y sin pensarlo se acerco a Saory que se encontraba en la sala, sentada mirando sus libros.

—Saory yo...quiero decirte algo—temblaba el dragón provocando la curiosidad en la mente de la niña.

—Dime Shyrou, Chilorio o como te llames, ¿que es lo que pasa?—preguntaba ansiosa la pequeña que se fijaba en la postura tímida del pequeño.

—Eres muy bonita y quiero decirte que me gustas—con la voz en un hilo, sus ojos y puños apretados, el dragón sintió la falta de aire para después acercarse lo suficiente a la pequeña y darle un inocente beso en la mejilla dejando sin reacción aparente a Saory .

Salió corriendo de la sala, descubierto por la mirada de Tatsumi que se percato de todo, lo alcanzo del brazo y miro la mano de Saory en su mejilla, suponiendo que algo le había hecho.

— ¡Todos ustedes son una bola de irrespetuosos!, sin excepción alguna, pagarás por lo que hiciste—dijo el calvo con una mirada de terror tanto el chiquillo agachaba la cabeza. Pero una señal divina salvo en esa ocasión al dragón, pues se percibió a espaldas de ambos una delicada voz.

— ¡Tatsumi suelta a ese niño ahora!—ordeno la cocinera con una mirada exigente bajando el color verde de coraje del mayordomo en su rostro y liberando presión en el brazo del Shiryu.

—Pero Marie, el acaba de tocar a Saory, imaginate lo que eso implica.

—Es solo un niño, estoy segura que lo hizo sin intención vamos suéltalo—replico la chica cocinera severamente furiosa, después se aproximo y tomo de los hombros al chiquillo.

—Ve pequeñín con los demás, pero antes toma un baño...hueles raro—sonrió la rubia soltando de la mano de Tatsumi al niño.

—Pero Marie...—decía el calvo con una cara de resignación por no lograr su cometido.

—Nada de peros, mejor acompáñame a la cocina que quiero que pruebes algo para el señor—convenció la rubia llevándolo casi a rastras de la mano.

Al quedarse con la incógnita todos, Shiryu se dirigió con los demás pero fue alcanzado por la voz suave de una niña.

—Shyrou, te perdonare por esta vez, puede ser que el olor tan desagradable que tienes te haya afectado la cabeza, ¡pero no me faltes el respeto otra vez o te las veras conmigo!—termino la pequeña alejándose con su típica soberbia dejando sin palabras al chino. Poco a poco se acercaron sus compañeros que miraban detrás de la puerta que estaban desconcertados aun por lo sucedido.

—Júrame que esa era Saory, hay que darle besos mas seguidos porque se le quita lo enojona—dijo Seiya impresionado.

—Shiryu es un aprovechado, ¿era necesario el beso?—molesto musitaba el unicornio y surgían las miradas entre ellos de sorpresa.

Pasaron unos días hasta que llego el día esperado con un saldo bastante peculiar como un pobre dragón con unas cuantas ronchas por el jabon, un buen susto, una bandeja de palomitas que les había regalado la cocinera y un montón de amigos se dedicaron a ver la acción del buen Bruce Lee_._

_**Continuara...Se aceptan comentarios**__._

_**Bien yo solía ponerme así con las sagas de Saint Seiya que pasaban en la tele, pero no tenia que hacer tanto rollo solo bastaba llorarle a mi papa para que me dejaran el televisor y me inspire en mi ya que un miércoles un ser despiadado me corto el agua por maldoso...**_

_**Hey! Estoy feliz por mi cumple por eso aquí un pequeño regalo de mi para ustedes ya que sus palabras que siempre un gran presente para mi!**_

_**Pegaso Seiya ya te extrañaba por estos lares de fanfiction pronto pondré en acción a mini Seiya, Alishaluz el dragón necesita crema anti ronchas ¿se la compras?, Melpómene ¿Por qué le enseñas esas preguntas a Shun y culpas a Nachi? Muy mal eh!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Los miedos de Shun

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 5 Los miedos de Shun.**_

La tarde de ese otoño cuando el humo se alzaba en las casas, el viento pronostico por medio de sus susurros que habría un acontecimiento que no seria muy agradable. Y a pesar que la vida aun tenía mas sorpresas desagradables para los pequeños en un futuro no habían vivido una experiencia tal como la de ese día.

Los pequeños salieron esa tarde a jugar futbol después de sus ejercicios mientras esperaban que la comida estuviera lista. Aun podía escucharse los gritos acerca de quien anotaría un gol o quien seria el portero, tanto en la cocina se preparaba todo para la hora de comer.

La cocinera recibió una llamada del señor Kido quien regresaría de uno de sus viajes junto con Saory, por lo que al no tener nada preparado corrió a comprar lo indispensable para un festín dejando al cargo de la comida al calvo.

—Tatsumi, tengo que ir por unas cosas para la cena ya que vendrá el señor Kido, no tardare—sonrió la rubia con prisa hacia el calvo que sin poder decir nada, asintió la partida parado en la puerta.

—No tardes Marie...—susurro a la nada el calvo recordando sus ojos tan profundos como si fuera la ultima vez y observo como desaparecía su silueta entre el viento que se arremolinaba entre su rubio cabello como el primer día en que la conoció.

El calvo continuo con su cargo sobre los niños, los llamo a sentarse en el comedor y sirvió junto con los demás sirvientes los platillos.

Se sirvieron los platos repletos de comida tanto los ojos ansiosos devoraban cada alimento cuando desfilaban frente a ellos. Y mientras todos los niños se sentaban en el comedor, Fénix se dirigió al baño retrasando la comida provocando la molestia de algunos.

—Bonita hora a la que se le ocurre ir a tu hermano al baño, Shun—dijo Jabu irritado porque su estomago empezaba a quejarse haciendo que el pequeño Andrómeda se sonrojara.

Fue en el momento en que Jabu golpeo con su codo el tenedor del dragón que hizo que el chino se pusiera de pie para recoger el utensilio notando una extrañeza en el lugar.

—El suelo se mueve Seiya—dijo desconcertado Shiryu quien se sostenía de la silla pues su equilibrio no se mantenía.

Los chicos se quedaron confundidos ante el anuncio del dragón, observando el vaivén de las lámparas y del agua servida en las copas entre el silencio, cuando justo enfrente de Shun pasaron rodando las manzanas del frutero haciendo que todos los pequeños por instinto se levantaran de sus asientos.

En ese momento llego Tatsumi con su semblante intranquilo y ordeno de una forma golpeada que salieran inmediatamente del comedor hacia el amplio patio, corriendo detrás de ellos.

—Ikki ¿Dónde estas? Tengo miedo—decía angustiado Shun buscando entre la sala a su hermano tanto Seiya lo sujeto de su mano y lo arrastraba hasta la salida.

— ¡Tiembla, tiembla!—corría desesperado en círculos tomándose la cabeza el pequeño Hyoga siendo atrapado por Shiryu y llevado hasta las afueras de la mansión.

Los pequeños salieron despavoridos de la residencia, escuchando los enormes candiles golpear entre si y algunos objetos hacer que con su ruido provocaban el nerviosismo en todos.

Pero la angustia creció en un niño calmado, pues su hermano aun permanecía en el interior de la mansión.

— ¡Seiya, Seiya! Ikki aun esta adentro, déjame entrar por el—lloraba con desesperación el pequeño Shun quien era sujetado firmemente por el Pegaso.

—El saldrá, lo se no te preocupes Shun—decía preocupado Seiya ante las lagrimas de su amigo.

Ikki por su parte se lavaba las manos notando el movimiento entre las cortinas y entendiendo de si que algo ocurría. Se dirigió rumbo al comedor pero no encontró a nadie en el, por lo que salió de la mansión hallando a los demás aterrados.

En ese momento Ikki desesperado busco a su hermano entre el bullicio de los sirvientes y los niños que al verlo, corrió y lo abrazo fuertemente.

— ¡Ikki estas bien!, tengo miedo, Seiya me saco—abrazaba Andrómeda al Fénix quien consolaba a su hermano.

—Estoy bien Shun, tranquilo nada pasara—se alejo un poco Ikki del cuerpo de su hermano y limpio sus lagrimas—Gracias Seiya.

—Vamos a morir ¡no!—casi pálido gritaba Hyoga tanto Ikki al notar la cara de angustia que empezaba a tener Shun le golpeo la cabeza haciendo que el siberiano se quedara en trance.

La gente gritando en las afueras de la mansión y los sonidos de los objetos caer empezaron a ahogar su corazón en angustia a pesar de las palabras de esperanza que surgieran entre ellos.

Los minutos de calma regresaron y cuando lo creyeron prudente, regresaron al interior de la mansión, aunque el apetito de muchos se había desvanecido y otros incluso callaron hasta la hora de dormir.

Ikki leyó como de costumbre un libro antes de dormir, esta vez acerca de la mitología griega para que Shun durmiera imaginando a los héroes míticos y a las lindas musas como Melpómene aunque el pequeño después de una hora aun no quería ir a la cama por todo lo que había sucedido.

—Vamos a dormir Shun, es la hora y todos ya lo han hecho—dijo bostezando el Fénix.

—Es que tengo miedo Ikki, no quiero dormir, ¿y si vuelve a temblar?—cuestiono Andrómeda con aprensión.

—No lo creo y si es así, estaré a tu lado para que no tengas miedo Shun, asi que no pienses en eso y sonríe como siempre—dijo Ikki enfrente de la cama aunque al mirarlo, Shun no dejaba ese miedo en el rostro.

—Shun creo que algo que he aprendido de ti es a sonreír ,así que nunca dejes de hacerlo aunque el mundo se este cayendo a pedazos porque al hacerlo pierdes la esperanza y cuando la pierdes es que lo has perdido todo—termino Ikki abriendo las cobijas de la cama para que Shun reposara sin embargo el pequeño miraba con fascinación cada palabra que había dicho el futuro Fénix regresándolo a su gran ilusión de siempre, aun no las entendía a la perfección pero sabia que algún día lo haría y sobretodo estaba orgulloso de su hermano.

El fénix apago la luz escuchando las profundas respiraciones de sus compañeros, ya adentro de la cama acobijaba a su hermano y su osito para después lo abrazarlo tratando de conciliar el sueño.

—Ikki, ¿sabes a que mas le tengo miedo?—pregunto Shun con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿A que mas Shun?

—A que un día no te encuentre a mi lado y al grillo maldito.

— ¿Al grillo maldito?—susurro en la oscuridad el Fénix.

—Si, me dijo alguien que el grillo maldito viene en la noche, se mete en tu cama, llega a tu cabeza, se come tus entrañas, luego se convierte en un grillo gigante y se los come a todos.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?—río Ikki al escuchar semejante relato.

—Solo dime que no es cierto—pregunto con angustia Shun mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a su oso.

—Shun confía en mi, no nos pasara nada porque no existe ningún grillo maldito y si se atreve a venir aquí lo golpeare como a Jabu por andarte contándote esos relatos.

Los minutos pasaban hasta la media noche y el mayordomo esperaba a que el señor Mitsumasa llegara, pero al saber lo que había ocurrido esa noche en Japón decidió retrasar su viaje para el día siguiente.

Las noticias en la televisión no dejaban de preocupar al calvo, el numero de edificios caídos y la gente desaparecida, pero sobretodo su impaciencia creció al no saber nada de la persona quien le había enseñado a sonreír, Marie. Desde que había partido en la mañana no se tenían noticias de ella y eso no era un acostumbre de la singular chica.

La puerta sonó y con ella las noticias que le mantenían angustiado, se aproximo a la gran puerta y abrió.

—Señor Tatsumi, usted fue quien reporto una trabajadora de este lugar y desafortunadamente pues con la marabunta de gente perdida, la señorita se encuentra aun como desaparecida, lo sentimos mucho pero no hay mas información al respecto.

Esa noche el calvo se mantuvo en la expectativa de algo nuevo pero el teléfono no sonaba ni la puerta con la llegada de Marie.

Al amanecer los demás sirvientes callaron ya que por primera vez los ojos del mayordomo estaban sonrojados y su semblante derrotado en el suelo observando hacia el último lugar donde la vio alejarse tanto él solo pensaba en todas las cosas que le hubiera querido decir antes de partir.

_**Continuara...**_

_**He vuelvo aunque sea por poco tiempo y agradeciendo su tiempo de antemano!**_

_**Melpomene este capitulo va dedicado especialmente para ti por toda la temática que implica y lo mucho que me han servido tus palabras ¡Eres muy, muy valiente!.**_

_**Wizard of love gracias por el apoyo y tu tiempo, de igual manera a Pegaso Seiya y Alishaluz.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Una pequeña comida con Saory

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 6: Una pequeña comida con Saory**_.

Su sonrisa había cambiado a dolor y ese inmenso sentimiento que aprendió se había transformado en coraje que recaía siempre sobre los indefensos pequeños. Los días transcurrieron después de aquel fenómeno natural sin noticia alguna de la confidente de Tatsumi, este´ cada vez estaba más irritable ante cualquier suceso y no solo el si no sus custodiados que resentían cualquier travesura con su mal humor.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue una diablura que le hicieron a los zapatos de Shiryu llenándolos de comida siendo castigados una vez más por el gran mayordomo.

—Todo lo que sucede es tu culpa Seiya—decía un molesto Jabu tirado en el suelo de cansancio quien empezaba a ver como una gran contrariedad al futuro Pegaso debido a la actitud cambiante de Tatsumi tanto la complicidad entre todos se empezaba a quebrantar repartiéndose entre diferentes bandos siendo los principales lideres Seiya y Jabu.

—Yo no fui el que empezó con sus bromitas fue Nachi así que no fue mi culpa el regaño—se defendió Seiya.

—Si pero por tu risa tan molesta nos escucho _cabeza de huevo_ y nos quito la cena—se levanto el castaño enfrentando a Seiya tomándolo de su cuello.

—Ya paren de pelear amigos, mejor hay que ir a dormir para no sentir tanta hambre—dijo Shun espantado por la que parecía seria una de tantas peleas que no cesaban los últimos días.

—Mejor lárgate de aquí enano—Jabu empujo a Shun haciendo que este cayera al suelo provocando la ira de Seiya quien se abalanzo sobre el unicornio ante la mirada sorprendida de los curiosos.

Los dos futuros santos descargaron su furia en cada puño, rodaban entre el gimnasio siendo motivados por la frustración, la cara del Pegaso recibía los agitados movimientos del unicornio tanto el emitía sus propios movimientos bruscos hacia el pequeño cuerpo de su compañero.

Entre el murmullo se acercaron Ikki, Hyoga y Geki tratando de evitar que los dos pequeños se acabaran sus fuerzas en ese desafío, los tomaron de los hombros y los alejaron considerablemente. La tarde comenzaba a caer y las primeras estrellas se mostraban en el cielo pues había llegado el momento de ir a la cama.

—Apaga la luz—ordenaba el unicornio desde sus cama ya que llevaba un buen tiempo rodando entre ella sin poder conciliar el sueño.

—No quiero aun estoy despierto—decía el Pegaso irritado.

— ¡Apágala!

— ¡No quiero!

—Ahí van otra vez—suspiro Hyoga entre sus sabanas, tapándose la cabeza de aburrimiento de la misma situación.

—O le paran sus discusiones o enserio se me va a quitar lo tranquilo y los voy a mandar afuera—grito Shiryu enérgico dejando helados a los dos caballeritos para después de unos segundos de paz y calma Jabu continuo con su palabrería.

—Pues dile que le apague.

—Apágala y veras—furioso reto Seiya al unicornio.

— ¡Ya basta!—grito Shiryu alarmado—Se supone que debemos estar unidos y lo único que hacen es estar peleando entre ambos ¡estoy harto!

Ikki,Ichi y Ban al ser mas grandes y hartos de la situación los llevaron fuera de la habitación junto con sus cobijas y unas almohadas dejando que los dos chiquillos resignados bajaran a la sala con miedo por el grillo maldito y las sombras de la noche a dormir observándose toda la noche frente a frente por la posición de los sillones hasta el amanecer.

La mañana los sacudió con su esplendor a los dos caballeritos de la sala y junto con ella, la niña de esa mansión que sin preguntar solo ordeno al Pegaso.

—Seiya, quiero que vengas esta vez conmigo al zoológico.

— ¿Yo porque?—cuestiono atónito el niño.

— ¿Porque? pues porque quiero así que ven conmigo, Tatsumi nos llevara.

La mirada furiosa de Jabu no dejo de seguir a el Pegaso a lado de Saory ¿Cómo era posible que Saory lo haya preferido antes que el? además el tendría que pasar toda la tarde a su lado, comer con ella o simplemente conversar y eso a pesar de sus cortos años le causaba mucho coraje.

Partieron Seiya, Saory y Tatsumi después de desayunar rumbo al zoológico, observando al llegar la gran variedad de animales y diversidad de juegos, comida y espectáculos que se ofrecían en el lugar.

—Vamos Seiya tomate una foto con los monos hasta pareces uno—reía Saory con su gran cámara tomando fotos a cualquier situación.

— ¿Oye porque tienes que insultarme siempre?—la indignación se mostraba en el rostro de Pegaso.

—Pues porque es divertido así que no te quejes o le diré a mi abuelo—señalaba Saory al pequeño que solo se limitaba a guardar sus comentarios con su mirada inquisidora.

—Mira Tatsumi en el serpentario hay mucho grillos —grito la pequeña corriendo hacia el lugar seguida por el castaño.

—Seiya ¿tu crees que si compro una serpiente para la mansión puedo acabar con el grillo maldito que me conto Jabu?—incrédula pregunto Saory.

—Pues no lo se pero un día deberíamos intentarlo—sonrió por primera vez junto con la chiquilla el Pegaso.

—Bueno Tatsumi, tengo hambre vamos a ese puesto de comida.

—Señorita, usted no puede comer cualquier cosa de la calle puede estar llena de enfermedades como con estetococó o como se llame—comentaba el calvo sin que los pequeños entendieran alguna palabra pero el sentido decisivo de Saory lo advirtió.

—Ándale si, además primero los probara Seiya si se muere o le pasa algo pues entonces no comeré nada, confiaremos en él y su buen estomago—tan solo después de decir esto la chiquilla corrió a un puesto de bocadillos japoneses acercando el rostro al aparador.

—Bien señorita ¿Qué desea comer de este lugar?—decía extrañado Tatsumi que solo veía el aspecto de los platillos de dudosa procedencia y la sonrisa convincente de la señorita que atendía.

—Buen día amiguita, hoy tenemos el menú infantil de dos sopas, un platillo especial tamaño familiar para que te nutras y un refresco chico.

—Buenos días señorita vamos a querer...—Tan solo al decir esto fue interrumpido el calvo.

— ¡Ahh! pero por un poco mas de dinero puedes agrandar tu refresco y te damos otra sopa ¿quieres?—dijo la misma señorita que atendía.

—No eso es poquito, solo quiero dos de cada platillo y además tres refrescos—contesto la niña con su mirada indecisa.

—Supongo que para los tres ¿verdad?—pregunto el mayordomo asustado.

—No eso es solo para mí, ustedes pidan lo que quieran—sonrió traviesa Saory.

—Vaya creí que tenias una dieta estricta—sarcástico dijo Seiya.

— ¿Porque lo dices?—seriamente pregunto la niña esperando atenta la contestación del Pegaso.

—Bueno es que con eso podrías alimentar a la mansión por días—rio el castaño sin notar los puños cerrados de la niña.

— ¿Estas diciendo que como mucho?

—En lo absoluto...—tembloroso contesto el Pegaso al ver la furia en Saory mientras en su mente pensaba _Ahora veo porque Jabu que siempre juega con ella ya no quiere jugar a los caballos._

Mientras se mantenía la discusión de los pequeños, Tatsumi regresaba a la mesa donde habían corrido los pequeños cargado de varios platillos repartidos en el brazo recordando sus épocas de mesero ante la mirada extrañada de las demás mamas que veían como atascado al mayordomo por consumir tanta comida.

Saory al mirar sus platillos ya en la mesa se los saboreaba sin saber con cual empezar tanto Seiya solo veía con rareza la actitud hasta cierto punto bipolar de Saory para después voltear con Tatsumi y observar el examen que le hacia a su platillo comiéndoselo con la punta de sus dedos. Y con esa escena transcurrió la tarde hasta el anochecer que para entonces Jabu aun seguía pegado en la ventana esperando el regreso de _su señorita_ y Pegaso.

A los pocos minutos de desesperación, el unicornio vio descender al par de chiquillos quienes corrían hacia la mansión.

Seiya subió al cuarto de sus compañeros topándose con el castaño en la puerta pasando sin querer verlo para después ver la silueta de la pequeña diosa justo frente a el, congelando su reacción ante su mirada.

—Jabu mañana iras conmigo a comprar mi disfraz de mi fiesta porque Seiya es muy aburrido, así que te bañas a primera hora, Tatsumi te esperara en el comedor ¿entendido?—

—Claro señorita Saory será divertido como usted quiera—terminaba el unicornio arrodillado mirando con ilusión la silueta de la pequeña desaparecer a su recámara.

— Jabu se me hace que te gusta—sonrió pícaramente Nachi notando el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Seguro el disfraz de una bruja le quedaría muy bien— termino Hyoga haciendo que los demás rieran y Jabu saliera disparado a alcanzarlo.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Bien soy yo de nuevo en fanfiction, perdonen la tardanza pero entre mis actividades diarias y el fanart ya casi no tengo tiempo pero nunca olvido mis pendientes y el siguiente capitulo imaginen que será una fiesta de Saory, será un capitulo desquiciado como solo yo! (pobres mini caballeritos aun falta que cocinen 1000 bocadillos para la fiesta) y con ustedes el regreso del grillo maldito con eso de que es halloween o dia de muertos pues vale la pena y ya saben como acabar con el. **_

_**Un gran agradecimiento a las personitas que se toman unos minutos para compartir conmigo y le dan sentido a esto de escribir, todos y cada uno ya están en mi corazón por sus palabras o su tiempo, nos leemos pronto**_.


	7. Chapter 7 la fiesta de Saory

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 6 La fiesta de Saory y 200 bocadillos bronceados.**_

Esa mañana el sol tenue hizo su aparición dejando ver que la vida no era tan melancólica como cuando las nubes se posaban sobre el tanto en una mansión de Japón solo se podía ver el estrés en la cara de un mayordomo, sí Tatsumi, quien era el gran organizador y responsable de la fiesta de Saory y justa esa era la razón por la cual este día no habría preparación de los pequeños.

Los ojos curiosos de diez niños sentados en la escalera caminaban al vaivén de las cajas que entraban a la mansión repletas de comida, regalos y decoración, está sería sin duda una gran fiesta.

Saory ya se encontraba saltando en su cama de felicidad después de haber tomado un baño y detallando una y otra vez su lindo disfraz de princesa que compro´ acompañada de Jabu en aquella ocasión recordando lo difícil que fue elegir uno pues el unicornio en todos veía linda a Saory sin decidirse por ninguno.

—Bueno creo que me decidiré por este de princesa por el color blanco, pero Jabu ¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer por mi?—pregunto la niña con malicia en su sonrisa después de darle a Tatsumi el delicado vestido que tenia en sus manitas.

—Lo que usted decida señorita, siempre estaré a su disposición.

— ¿Jabu te vestirías de payaso en mi cumpleaños? Te veras muy bien—río divertida ella tanto el chico no podía con la pena de la proposición al ver la pintura roja que la chiquilla estaba dispuesta a untar como un labial escondiendo su rostro entre su ropa.

—Pero señorita... no creo que entre en el disfraz, es muy pequeño—dijo el castaño ante la mirada convincente de Saory.

—Tienes razón estas muy gordo y tardaras tiempo poniéndotelo, mejor vámonos—termino la chiquilla dejando con un sentimiento de nostalgia al Unicornio y complejo de gordura durante los siguientes días.

Al terminar de cambiarse la chiquilla desfilo con altanería frente a los pequeños caballeros que se quedaron muy sorprendidos con la cara angelical y tierna que reflejaba la pequeña tras ese disfraz blanco en su cuerpo siendo el primer niño maravillado en hablar al respecto.

—Vaya señorita Saory ,hoy luce muy bonita—comento Jabu con un brillo particular en sus ojos, típico que surgía cada vez que veía desfilar a la niña frente a el.

—Gracias Jabu ¿Y ustedes que piensan?—cuestiono la criatura mirando expectante lo que dirían los pequeños.

—Bueno nosotros...—un titubeante Shun intento hilar palabras mirando hacia el suelo y tiñendo sus mejillas color jitomate.

—Niños flojos, necesito que vengan a hacer un poco de trabajo, síganme—interrumpió el calvo en la pequeña conversación haciendo que los diez se levantaran de sorpresa y lo persiguieran hasta la cocina dejando a niña con su respuesta inconclusa.

— Vamos uno pasara la mayonesa y le pondrá en el pan, otro agregara el jamón y otro el queso así hasta hacer unos doscientos bocadillos ¿entendido?—grito el calvo ante la cara de angustia de los pequeños.

— ¡Nada mas! lo bueno es que era poco trabajo—sarcástico murmuro Ikki.

El mayordomo sin decir más salió rápidamente del lugar dejando contrariados a los niños.

—Toma este mandil Ichi te vas a ver bien linda en el—bromeo Nachi aventando un trozo de tela en la cara del futura Hidra riendo con todos.

— ¡Ohh ¡ ya se me olvido el orden de los ingredientes—dijo contrariado Hyoga tomándose con las manos la cabeza corriendo entre la cocina rompiendo el frasco grande del aderezo.

—Creo que ya no hay mayonesa ni jamón —comentaba Shiryu triste mirando las docenas de panecillos que aun faltaban por terminar y señalando en la orilla a Geki quien escondía el paquete de jamón.

— ¡ Geki devuelve el jamón o nos regañaran!—ordeno el pequeño Shun con firmeza causando ternura en los presentes que miraron al futuro Leoncillo en actitud sospechosa.

—Eso no es cierto además viene mi cumpleaños y como ninguno me va a regalar nada, ahí de aquel que diga algo del jamón—amenazante Geki advirtió a los pequeños y claro no se sabia que daba mas miedo, un Geki avorazado o un Tatsumi contrariado.

—¿Oye Nachi tienes algo planeado para esta mañana? Algo importante...—pregunto Seiya muy cómodamente pasando su brazo sobre el Loro.

— ¿No, porque lo preguntas? De hecho estaré aburrido en la fiesta de Saory—comento muy tranquilo Nachi.

—Entonces no tendrás problema en pasar la tarde divirtiéndote limpiando la mayonesa del suelo, ¡Gracias que buen amigo eres!—sonrió el Pegaso divertido con la cara de miedo del Loro.

—Hablando de problemas deberíamos de vestir a Jabu de payaso, ya saben a Saory le encantan y tal vez así le guste—rio Hyoga divertido.

—Cállate Hyoga o veras tu cara embarrada como mayonesa en el suelo—el Unicornio se acerco lo suficiente como para alcanzar con un buen revés al Cisne.

— ¿Acaso no es un payaso ya?, digo es que todo le molesta—dijo Seiya ante la mirada fulminante del Unicornio.

—Bueno ya no lo molesten, dejemos el queso para que no se den cuenta y pongámosle un poco de esta jalea—señalo Shiryu un frasco enorme de jalea de fresa que se asomaba en el estante tanto los demás ponían cara de malicia y Ban se saboreaba tan solo mirarlo.

Los minutos pasaron y justo en el panecillo treinte, el unicornio mostro un gesto de molestia y se tiro al suelo con un tomate en las manos.

—¡Ya me aburrí ya no quiero hacer esto!—dijo Jabu girando el tomate que tenia en sus manos y se lo aventó a Nachi quien lo siguió aventando hacia Shun que lo sostenía con miedo para pasarlo a Ikki,asi hasta que todos los chicos se divertían en este acto, pero Seiya sin querer voto el tomate hacia la ventana para escuchar un grito furioso de Tatsumi quien intentaba colgar unos globos en la pared.

—Tatsumi ahora si se puso rojo del coraje —estallo en risa Ikki al mirar bañado en tomate al mayordomo quien en la escalera gritaba enfurecido.

El baño rojizo de la tarde cayó sobre la ciudad japonesa, los invitados empezaban a surgir de enormes limosinas acompañados de pequeños perfectamente trajeados que para su edad lucían ridículos.

De uno de tantos autos, bajo un niño de cabellos azulados junto a su madre, una hermosa rubia de rasgos finos, con un hermoso vestido blanco llena de gemas agua marinas que contrastaban con sus ojos profundamente azules que le acompañaba.

—Bienvenidos a mi fiesta señora y Julián Solo—saludo Saory a los recién llegados.

—Gracias Saory por invitarme, tenía tiempo que no te veía desde aquella vez que montamos juntos en el hípico de Grecia, pero ven que te quiero enseñar una de mis tantas mascotas—sonrió el jovencito de traje negro llamando a echar un vistazo en la pecera que cargaba su chofer.

La cara colorida de Jabu no se hizo esperar ante el comentario del chiquillo, quien solo miraba que la niña no prestaba ni la menor atención a su presencia que le seguía a todos lados.

—Mira te presento a Sushi y Roll, mis dos pececitos pero aun tengo mas en mi casa como unos cientos de ellos—decía el niño tratando de impresionar a la pequeña que le miraba con incredulidad.

— ¡Que bien!—dijo sin prestar mucho interés—Pero mejor vamos a comer un poco de helado.

Al mirar a algún cómplice diviso a Seiya que miraba la pecera con fascinación para después ordenarle:

—Seiya se quedara cuidando a los peces mientras vamos a comer algo —ordeno Saory a Seiya quien se quedo fascinado con la idea.

La atención de Tatsumi era muy dispersa, la presión le molestaba de ser un anfitrión perfecto siendo interrumpido por una señorita a su paso:

—Disculpe señor Tatsumi ¿de que están hecho estos bocadillos que están muy buenos? creo que son de queso y mermelada ¿no?—pregunto una joven tanto el calvo pensaba que demonios habían hecho con el jamón y la mayonesa esos niños.

—Mira Seiya parece que esta triste si no porque hace así—dijo Shun entre el murmullo y luces abriendo su boca imitando al animalito sin recibir contestación del castaño que solo miraba el rebosar del animal.

— ¿Qué tienes Seiya? tu también te ves triste—dijo Shun mirando la cara de su amigo.

—Son esas veces en las que hubiera querido no ser yo; mira a Julián tiene una vida maravillosa, dinero, familia y una mascota—decía suavemente el Pegaso.

—Seiya...—la cara de Shun entristeció al escuchar a su amigo tan desanimado sin notar la presencia que les seguía.

—Hola jovencito sin querer pude escuchar lo que dijiste y tu comentario me ha conmovido, pero no creas que ese niño es muy feliz y te diré algo—continuo la mama de Julián hablando hacia los pequeños sentándose a observar de igual manera la pecera—Julián podrá tener dinero pero familia...lo dudo, su padre y yo no podemos estar mucho tiempo junto con el al igual que el señor Mitsumasa con Saory porque tenemos que viajar por muchos asuntos, y eso de tener un padre importante no es tan divertido.

La señora guardo silencio tanto en su mirada se expresaba un dolor callado por el tiempo perdido que no dedicaba su hijo para después observar la triste mirada del Pegaso.

—Tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa desde donde este de ti, eres un niño muy fuerte y confió en que lo que desees se te cumplirá, solo pídelo a las estrellas y veras—sonrió la señora llegando con su mirada a encender algo en el corazón del pequeño.

—Gracias señora usted es muy linda, entonces le pediré que me traiga un pececito de mascota—animado contesto el Pegaso —Vamos Shun están entregando dulces, hasta luego señora—el niño se despidió corriendo con su amigo que también asintió la partida dejando a la hermosa mujer en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Juguemos a las escondidillas!—un grito entre el murmullo de los niños se escucho.

Todos tomaron un lugar entre todo el jardín y al estar todo escondidos, Shiryu quien se puso nervioso no encontró mejor lugar que esconderse debajo de la mesa del pastel. Todo era felicidad hasta que al introducirse debajo, el zapato del dragón jalaba el fino mantel. Pegaso al notar esto desde su escondite intento detener a su amigo pero sin querer tropezó y su cara se estrello justo en el pastel tirando el inmenso alimento de cinco pisos sobre la pequeña cabeza de Shiryu. Todo el mundo se asusto y se detuvo junto con el tiempo esperando la reacción de la pequeña princesita.

Y a pesar de que lo que se pudiera pensar acerca de la reacción de Saory sumamente molesta por el pastel, ella solo dijo después de un silencio profundo:

—Que buena idea Seiya ¡guerra de pasteles!

Los niños al escuchar esto y mirar a Saory batiéndose entre el merengue decidieron tomar un pedazo y tirar a matar a quien se pusiera en tenia de escudo a Ikki mientras Hyoga atinaba a Jabu y Nachi ,Seiya ayudaba a Shiryu a respirar ya que el merengue lo había dejando sin fosas nasales , Jabu tiraba pastel a Julián desde lejos e Ichi dejándolos ciegos, Geki los miraba como si fuera un crimen desperdiciar tanta comida y Ban guardaba pedazos y se limitaba a comer tranquilamente tanto una infinidad de niños incontrolables se batían del dulce.

Tatsumi palideció al ver esto, sólo imaginaba las horas que pasaría lavando paredes llenas de pastel y los regaños del señor Kido sobre el comportamiento de esa noche.

Las horas pasaron con celeridad, la música y la comida fueron una gran motivación durante el evento, pasaron un tiempo saltando entre la alberca de pelotas que había, jalándole la ropa a los payasos que hacían figuras en el aire y finalizaron a despedir a todos los invitados.

—Saory que buena fiesta, es de las mejores a las que ido, así que le diré a Tatsumi que también organice la mía y estarán todos tus amigos invitados—dijo una pequeña emocionada del brazo de Julian y observando la sonrisa falsa del calvo.

El silencio se hizo presente, cada risa que surgió había desaparecido con el tiempo dejando un vacio , solo un murmullo del aire acompaño a Saory quien sola en el patio recorría los restos de lugar empujando una basurilla con sus pies.

—Saory ¿Qué haces aquí? creí que no había nadie—pregunto Seiya incrédulo saliendo de la puerta de la cocina con todo y su pijama.

—Nada... solo pensaba—susurro la pequeña diosa desanimada.

—Estas llorando ¿Te pasa algo?

—Solo que...mi abuelo prometió que estaría hoy conmigo y no fue así ¿Y tu´, que haces aquí?—pregunto la niña extrañada.

—Salí a pedirle un deseo a las estrellas, hoy supe que si le pides algo ellas te lo traerán, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo pedirles que te traigan a tu abuelo esta noche ¿Lo pedimos juntos?—la sensibilidad de Seiya hizo a pesar de las groserías que había recibido por parte de la niña, pensar en lo duro que era vivir siempre sola al igual que él a pesar del dinero.

—Claro...

Los niños entraron a la mansión después de unos segundos, la niña se despidió del castaño sentándose en la gran sala mientras Seiya subía las escaleras, entonces pudo notar cuando las luces de un auto deslumbraron y se anunciaba el regreso del abuelo de Saory.

La infanta grito llena de emoción y al ver atravesar la puerta el robusto cuerpo de su abuelo, lo abrazo con fuerza dejando escapar unas lágrimas traviesas. Seiya sonrió para si, después de todo sentía un poco de pena por ella.

Segundos después Tatsumi llamo a Seiya entre su caminar hacia su habitación justo en la entrada, quien pensó que seria regañado por lo sucedido con el pastel de Saory, pero no, había algo más para él esa noche:

— Niño, la señora Solo te ha dejado este animal a tu cuidado con esta nota, así que cuidado y lo matas, no quiero que digan que somos irresponsables—el calvo dejo el animal en su recipiente y se lo entrego al pequeño que miro con ilusión el obsequio.

Ikki salió deprisa después de escuchar la partida de Tatsumi junto con otras miradas más y quien era el único que sabia leer menciono las palabras perfectamente dibujadas con el bolígrafo en el papel:

"Jovencito las estrellas te han escuchado, Sushi estará mejor contigo ya que Julián tiene muchos de ellos no creo que note que le falta uno, cuídalo y cuídate mucho"

—Mira Seiya tu pescado también se puede llamar Jabu, ¿Que no ves que igual tiene sus ojos saltones?—dijo Hyoga notando la cara de molestia del unicornio.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Si bien la historia no coincide con la verdadera ya que de acuerdo con la saga de Poseidón Julián ve por primera vez a Saory en su fiesta de 16 años (aun me acuerdo y me da risa Tatsumi), era una idea macabra que tenia en la cabeza. Con esto espero haber saldado mi deuda Pegaso Seiya se que me quede corta de aventuras la ultima vez, así que veamos que sucederá después ya que con el frio mis dedos entumidos no me permiten escribir ¡ya viene la navidad pobres caballeritos!**_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que me regalan su tiempo y palabras de verdad muchas gracias...**_


	8. Chapter 8 la saga del grillo y la sombra

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo...La saga de la sombra maligna y el grillo maldito.**_

Los días pasaban y con ellos su infancia que era desplazada por momentos que en unos cuantos años solo serian vagos recuerdos. Pequeños aprendices de la vida entrenaban duramente sintiendo el escurrir de su esfuerzo en la frente, sus diminutos músculos crecían junto con sus anhelos de ser felices mientras una pequeña a la par prosperaba imaginando su vida en unos años con la mirada soberbia como su abuelo.

La hora de la comida había llegado_,_ los estómagos hambrientos arribaron al gran comedor con ansia donde las risas no se hicieron esperar llenado de alegría el lugar.

—Vamos Nachi jamás podrás ganarme en las pesas, nadie puede con el Gran Jabu—decía el Unicornio bastante alegre mostrando su musculo del antebrazo tanto se sentaba en el gran comedor.

—El gran Jabu... mas bien el gran tonto—se defendía Nachi mientras le sacaba la lengua.

El teléfono sonó sin que los niños dejaran de prestar atención a la discusión. Tatsumi recibió entonces una noticia y de inmediato salió al patio a comunicarle a Saory quien jugueteaba con unas flores azuladas.

—Señorita Saory, su abuelo me ha pedido que lleve unos papeles personalmente a Tokio así que es probable que la deje unas horas sola antes de que duerma—notificaba el mayordomo a la niña que con su rechazo a la mirada daba cuenta de la tristeza que le producía su soledad.

— ¿Hoy tampoco vendrá verdad?—dijo ella manteniendo firme su mirada en la flor para no llorar.

—Señorita usted debe entender que mi señor es un hombre ocupado pero la quiere aunque no este aquí—desanimado contesto Tatsumi y se retiro dejando con sus pensamientos a la futura diosa.

—Vamos Saory tienes que ser fuerte...

El día continúo con su atardecer hasta que la claridad se desvaneció en el cielo dejando un manto de luceros en el. Tatsumi dejo a Saory ya arropada en su cama como acostumbraba en punto de las siete y siguió con su travesía hasta Tokio no sin antes dejar a algunos empleados al cuidado de la casa y sobretodo de la niña, sin embargo, estos vivían fuera de la mansión y sus actividades antes del anochecer no les permitían permanecer a lado de la damita.

Al paso de dos horas sin conciliar el sueño ,en esa habitación amplia de tono blanco y rosa, muebles tallados finamente y un sinfín de hermosos muñequitos, una linda niña leía un libro pasando cada hoja sin interés pues sus ojos mostraban el aburrimiento que era no tener una platica nocturna con el calvo. Entonces después de ver el vacio que le envolvía en el cuarto, escucho algunas risas que brotaban a unos cuantos metros de su habitación y decidió según sus pensamientos _fraternizar con el enemigo._

Los diez niños que se encontraban en la extensa recámara de a lado eran quienes reían estruendosamente de los almohadazos que le habían aventado todos a Hyoga ya que mientras Ikki les platicaba un cuento de terror a una reunión en forma de círculo curiosa iluminada únicamente por una lámpara en una cómoda, el futuro cisne movía sus ojos e imitaba al monstruo del relato ridiculizando al fénix.

— ¿De verdad hermano viste a esa sombra maligna salir de la regadera?—preguntaba Shun bastante fascinado con el relato de su hermano.

—No estoy seguro Shun, solo te puedo decir que el baño no es un lugar confiable—aseguraba Ikki golpeando suavemente la espalda de su hermano.

—Creo que no volveré a bañarme jamás—decía Shiryu escondiendo su cabeza en una almohada tembloroso.

—Yo creo que eres un mentiroso Ikki ya me imagino a tu _sombra maligna _ saliendo de la regadera, supongo entonces que la sombra y el grillo maldito se reúnen para jugar cartas en las noches y toman un baño de burbujas ¿no?—río Hyoga ante semejante figuración.

—No te burles Hyoga la sombra maligna si existe, así que yo que tu no saldría al baño en las noches ni a beber agua—aseguraba Seiya agitando sus manitas.

—Deja de jugar, es mas si existe alguna sombra maligna exijo se manifieste ahora, que entre ahorita de la puerta de mis espaldas, pero claro como no hay nada pues que mas da.

Y como si hubiera sido una orden, la puerta se empezó a mover lentamente dejando a los nueve pequeños que miraban los ademanes del cisne uno sobre otro arrinconándose sutilmente, unos cubriéndose los ojos y sin emitir sonido alguno del terror. Shiryu temblaba bajo su almohada, Seiya se abrazaba de Jabu, Ikki tapaba los ojos de su hermano mientras Shun le tapaba los ojos a su oso de peluche, Nachi golpeaba Ichi de desesperación mientras Geki dejaba caer el dulce que tenia en la boca y era jalado de la camisa por Ban.

Entonces la puerta se abrió casi por completo, un aire gélido le rozo en el oído a Hyoga notando que probablemente la sombra maligna le había escuchado y ahora le miraba a sus espaldas. Se dejo caer al piso de miedo y se arrastro hacia sus compañeros sin dejar de mirar la pequeña silueta que se aproximaba entre la obscuridad.

Y la sombra maligna entro´ prendiendo la luz de la habitación dejando sin palabras a los niños que no daban crédito a sus ojos.

—Hola ¿Qué están haciendo?—sonrió Saory a los pequeños espantados.

— ¡Saory!—gritaron al unisonó los diez pequeños que casi tenían un infarto para tirarse a descansar aliviados en todo el suelo.

— ¿Qué les sucede? Ustedes si que están locos—confundida pregunto la niña sin recibir respuesta alguna.

—Señorita Saory ¿le sucede algo?—se aproximo el unicornio con prisa al observar a la niña quitándose el sudor frio de su frente con su camisa.

—Nada, solo que como no esta Tatsumi no hay nada divertido que hacer antes de dormir así que ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco?—cuestiono´ alegre la chiquilla.

— ¿Tu´ con nosotros?—pregunto Nachi sorprendido, pues siempre que le pedían jugar a Saory ella siempre se negaba despreciándolos.

—Pues si ni modo que quien mas, juguemos a algo divertido —sonreía convincente ella.

—Si esa es buena idea para quitarnos el miedo ¿Qué tal si jugamos a los exploradores?—propuso Seiya sin que nadie prestara mucho interés.

—Tengo una mejor idea, juguemos a la resbaladilla a la forma Everest—con una sonrisa de malicia planteo´ la pequeña notando el brillo en los ojos de los niños.

—Si eso suena bien pero eso ¿cómo lo hacemos?—cuestiono Ikki a Saory.

—Pues tomamos un colchón como el de la cama de Tatsumi igualito porque es de agua y lo llevamos a la escalera principal para luego nos aventarnos sobre el ¿Qué les parece?

Los diez niños ilusionados sin pensarlo dos veces se abrieron paso al cuarto del calvo, destendieron la cama tomando prestado el colchón del mayordomo y con sus pequeñas fuerzas lo arrastraron en todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera principal.

—Bien ¿quién va primero?—dijo Ban bastante ansioso.

—Seiya, Jabu y Saory van primero, luego Ikki, Shun y Hyoga y luego los demás para que sea más rápido—ordeno Shiryu quien no estaba muy convencido de aventarse a esa altura y por eso prefirió quedarse al último.

Entonces Seiya emocionado se coloco al frente, Saory se abrazo de Seiya y Jabu de Saory sonriendo y no porque le gustara el tal juego si no porque podía estrecharse de la niña.

La espera termino colocándose sentados en el colchón, sintieron como lentamente se movía entre los primeros escalones la colchoneta resbalando y mientras mas recorrido hacia la velocidad aumentaba. Las cosquillas en sus estómagos revoloteaban y la caída les producía vértigo hasta que la colchoneta termino su recorrido dejando con ganas de más a los niños.

Pronto los demás pequeños restantes se apresuraron subiendo el colchón para sentir la adrenalina. Cada uno tuvo su turno incluso Shiryu que al ver a sus amigos sin ningún rasguño se atrevió a jugar, el único percance que hubo fue la cara de asfixia de Ichi mientras Ban y Geki le caían encima ya que no se acomodaron bien y al bajar la escalera el pobre niño sintió como dos trozos de carne le tapaban la visión.

—Bueno esto ya me aburrió mejor hagamos algo interesante no se ¿que tal si buscamos mejor al grillo maldito?—sugirió Saory a los futuros caballeros.

—Si acabemos con el y golpeemos su cabeza hasta que ya no reaccione—ansioso decía el dragón.

— ¿Cómo sabes que tiene cabeza si ni siquiera lo has visto?—pregunto curioso Hyoga proyectando su mirada inquisidora.

—Yo creo que un ser tan respetable como el grillo debe ser muy inteligente y por lo mismo debe tener cabeza.

—Shiryu, amigo cada día me aburres más, siempre con tus datos culturales—susurro Hyoga al dragón notando la molestia del mismo.

—Vayamos a la cocina entonces y busquemos algo para protegernos, algo así como una armadura—sugirió a su vez Seiya.

Los diez niños después de pensarlo, caminaron a la cocina y abrieron la gaveta que contenía las ollas, Shun saco unos cubiertos y cucharones y se los dio como espadas a los demás.

Seiya se coloco una olla grande en la cabeza como casco, Hyoga se envolvía en toallas para cocina, Shiryu se equipaba con un cucharon estilo Excalibur, Ban se colocaba la olla de presión en la cabeza, Nachi, Ichi y Jabu tomaban platos, Geki se entretenía buscando provisiones en el refrigerador y Saory se armaba con un buen sartén para matar al grillo maldito. Shun e Ikki por mientras intentaban armarse con algo pero no encontraban lo adecuado hasta que el fénix tomo unos lazos como cadenas y su hermano se metía dentro de un cazo enorme.

—Cuidado Shun—advirtió Nachi al pequeño de cabello verde al ver a este intentando meterse en una gran cazuela— que Geki te ve con una mirada sospechosa, quizá te le hayas antojado cuando te vio en la olla y te va a comer con todo eso que se guardo en la bolsa.

Luego de armarse de herramientas y valor para acabar con la plaga, empezaron su recorrido por toda la mansión los once niños juntos uno tras otro sin dejar de protegerse desplazándose en fila por la oscuridad de la mansión.

Subieron las escaleras sigilosamente pisando la colchoneta de antes y continuaron rumbo al baño de los niños.

Abrieron la puerta con un ligero golpe y en la oscuridad de la ducha vieron dos enormes sombras que parecía que les esperaban, sus manos se llenaron de sudor y cada niño sostenía con mas fuerza _su arma anti maldad_ acercándose espaciosamente. Seiya quien iba al frente, respiraba hondo para poder continuar y fue entonces que la voz de Saory que le ordeno:

— ¡Seiya ahí están vamos mata a la sombra y el grillo!

— ¡A ellos vamos!—grito´ Hyoga aventando a esos seres su cuchara que tenia para que un sinfín de utensilios y platos volaran seguido del suyo hacia _el grillo y la sombra_.

Seiya sintió una de esa cucharas rozándole y empezó a gritar — ¡Me ha tocado, ayuda!

Al decir esto un raudal de gritos se escucharon en el baño, los once niños estaban histéricos del miedo y empezaron a correr alrededor del baño. Shun golpeaba con sus ojos cerrados a Hyoga, el cisne a su vez se derribo al suelo del dolor, Geki y Ban se tiraron a la regadera, Jabu tenia una pelea a muerte con la pared, Seiya se resbalo con una toalla y Saory había caído con él, Ikki y Nachi tomaban el papel higiénico y lo arrojaban a donde fuera mientras Ichi abría la llave de la ducha sin notar que estaba ahogando al leoncillo y el oso.

— ¡El grillo maldito me ha cegado con su acido, ayuda!— gritaba Geki al sentir un liquido pegajoso en su cara y sus ojos arder.

Entonces Shiryu bañado en sudor frio decidió por fin ver al grillo y la sombra de frente de una vez por todas, ahora con luz.

Cual fue su sorpresa de todos al ver que el grillo maldito no era otra cosa más que unas toallas mal colocadas y la sombra maligna la que se proyectaba de esos paños.

La luz se encendió y ninguna presencia más que la de esos once estaba alrededor dejándolos con una confusión acerca de lo que puede hacer un tanto de sugestión. Los rollos de papel higiénico estaban por todos lados, las toallas tiradas en la regadera mojadas y un shampoo roto sobre el rostro de Geki.

—Ya les decía yo que no existía ningún grillo ni sombra ni nada y no me hicieron caso—decía Hyoga indignado quitándose su armadura de toallas.

—Será mejor que dejemos todo en la cocina como antes si no Tatsumi se enojara mucho—triste propuso Saory.

Los once niños a la par recogieron los restos de la batalla y se dirigieron a la cocina con lo que habían tomado. Bajaron en silencio total las escaleras principales, la decepción era notable a kilómetros.

A unos cuantos metros de la entrada el calvo regresaba con su cara de cansancio deseando solo llegar a su cama para poder conciliar el sueño, cuando fue interceptado por una empleada que creía que el calvo apenas salía de la mansión.

—Tatsumi vaya costumbres tuyas, mira que hacer una fiesta llena de gritos en el baño de los niños esta muy mal, le diré al señor Kido ¡desvergonzado!—al terminar de decir esto la empleada le soltó una cachetada al calvo dejándolo confundido.

Al bajar en total obscuridad, de nuevo una gran sombra les quito el aliento a los pequeños que habían peleado con sus miedos.

Entonces la gran sombra envuelta en una gabardina negra entro de la puerta principal y tosió, se aproximo perezosamente y llego al primer apagador de luz.

— ¡Tatsumi!—gritaron al unisonó los chiquillos mientras Saory escondía su presencia tras Ban.

— ¿Que hacen a estas horas despiertos? Niños malcriados vayan a la cama ahora—con su cara cansada el calvo ordeno.

— ¡Tatsumi se convirtió en el grillo maldito! corran—grito Ban al ver la cara enojada del mayordomo.

Entonces los diez niños y la niña corrieron rumbo a sus cuartos con la cara de espanto pues no sabían quien era mas terrorífico si el grillo maldito o Tatsumi enojado.

Saory corrió a su habitación sin decir palabra alguna mientras los otros diez corrían hacia sus camas.

El calvo observo una colchoneta que se le hacia conocida en el suelo, y un montón de cacerolas en el mismo lugar, su cara palideció, dejar a unos cuantos niños sin supervision era un peligro sin duda y el lo había comprobado.

Rápidamente los pequeños se subieron a sus camas no sin antes dejar muy en claro lo sucedido.

—Creo que queda científicamente comprobado que el grillo maldito ni la sombra maligna existen así que no hay nada que temer—dijo Shiryu acomodando su almohada como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

—Si existen pero son como los hombres lobos que se convierten en las noches, lo mismo pasa con Tatsumi ¡El es el grillo maldito!—termino Hyoga haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

Y esa noche Tatsumi cansado no se tiro a su cama a respirar como había imaginado, sí no tuvo que recoger su colchón, llevarlo a su habitación para después ordenar un montón de cacerolas y cucharas que estaban en el suelo.

—Malditos niños solo me hacen trabajar pero mañana me van a conocer al verdadero Tatsumi...

Al llegar a su cama después de terminar su trabajo, pudo sentir como la cama tenia un ruido ligero, al restarle importancia, continuó su descanso pero esta vez boca abajo para que segundos después fuera atacado por varios chorros de agua que le golpearon el ojo y mojaran su ropa.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Mientras en el baño un grillo maldito y la sombra maligna juegan cartas, beben vino, bailan la cucaracha y miran a la cámara con una sonrisa diabólica: Volveremos jajajaja...**_

_**Nahhh eso ya fue de mi cosecha,no existen pero yo si para hacer sufrir a estos pequeños y a ustedes también por unos capítulos mas (lastima para ustedes que es un long fic ).**_

_**Espero les haya arrancado una sonrisa y me regalen esas palabras para continuar en mi labor, y si quieren seguir de lectores silenciosos también se les agradece por su tiempo, nos leemos pronto.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Hawaii en la mansion Kido

_**Nota: Antes de que cobren cobros de regalías, los personajes aquí mencionados son de la autoría de Masami Kurumada, nada de pertenece y es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 9: Hawaii en la Mansion Kido **_

En una soleada tarde de Enero, las pisadas presurosas en el pasillo se escuchaban pasar por el pasillo tanto en una habitación, Geky y Shun se encontraban buscando si alguna mirada los seguía.

—Creo que ya se fueron los piratas, ahora si te mostrare mi tesoro tuerto Shun—dijo Geky mientras debajo de su cama sacaba una bosa rellena de diversas envolturas de dulces que brillaban como el oro. Shun no cabía de sorpresa, jamás imagino que su amigo leoncillo tuviera algo así bajo la cama .Se alzo´ unos segundos su parche pirata y tomo en ambas manos los dulces.

— No se como puedes guardar esto aquí ¿de dónde los sacaste?—pregunto Shun.

—Me los regalo´ el señor Kido el fin de año—dijo el niño mientras destapaba dos dulces amarillos invitando a su amigo. — ¡Había cientos de ellos en su oficina!, estos me los dio al ayudarle con la basura de su cuarto.

— ¿Por qué los tenias escondidos?

—Porque si se enteran de mi tesoro luego me los van a quitar los demás, así que como tú eres mi amigo pirata solo a ti´ te comparto—explico´ el niño para después sentarse en la orilla de la cama a disgustar su triunfo.

—Ikki me regañara por comer dulces antes de la comida—comento´ dudoso Andrómeda. La tentación era demasiada y la culpabilidad lo desanimaba.

—Yo no le diré y tú tampoco, será nuestro secreto, come y cállate.

Habían pasado un sinfín de segundos este par de niños mezclados entre envolturas y chocolates con bombones que cada minutos el tesoro de Geky disminuía y fue hasta que sintieron que su estomago estaba por reventar que pararon de repartirse la dulce fortuna.

—Tuerto Shun ya no siento los ojos, tengo mucho sueño—exclamo´ el leoncillo quién estiraba sus brazos hacia el cielo bostezando.

—Yo tampoco siento mi único ojo y me duele mucho el estomago—pero al terminar de decir esto el pequeño leoncillo ya se había acomodado en el suelo y empezó a pestañ lo miro fijamente y se tallo' los ojos con sus manitas, pensó que si acompañaba en su aventura del sueño a su amigo no importaría. Hizo lo mismo, su cuerpo cayo´ lentamente entre el silencio de la habitación e instantes después se perdió en fantasía.

Ocho niños entre tanto, se entretenían lanzando una pelota hacia una de las bardas de la gran Mansión a pleno rayo del sol. Poco a poco el fastidio hizo mella en ellos, se notaba en sus caras al momento de aventar la bola hacia enfrente sin poner ningún empeño al hacerlo.

—Esto es aburrido, hagamos algo antes que al _pelón _se le ocurra ponernos a limpiar la Mansión.

—Jabu, si te escuchan hablar así ya sabes que te castigaran—exclamo´ Shiryu con una pose seria mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— ¡Ya cállate! señor educado—se bufo´ el pequeño santo del Unicornio observando la cara molesta del Dragón.

—Vayamos a ver una película en la televisión, eso es mas divertido—sugirió entusiasta Hyoga mientras sus amigos al no tener mas opciones, asintieron dejando de lado la pelota.

Los niños se acomodaron entre los sillones de la sala rápidamente y empujándose uno al otro solo por fastidiar. A un tiempo de estar frente al televisor, percibían que el panorama no cambiaba mucho al de hace unos minutos, pues después de pasar de canal no encontraban algo que les llamara la atención a pesar de ser canales de paga. El Fénix quien ejercía el poder sobre el aparato solo pasaba de imagen a imagen sin dejar una fija.

— ¡Ikki ya deja de cambiarle!—vocifero´ Jabu fastidiado—Mejor préstame el control.

El pequeño de cabello azul tardo´ en reaccionar cuando en una distracción, le arrebató el control el otro niño.

— ¡Dámelo, yo lo gane´!—grito´ Ikki golpeando a su compañero.

— ¡No!, dámelo tu...

En el momento en que se llevaba la discusión, una escena en el televisor dejo consternados a los otros chiquillos. Y esta no era más que una simple escena romántica donde dos actores después de unas palabras tiernas se unían a través de un tierno abrazo y sus labios se aproximaban hasta juguetear.

— ¡Quita eso! ¡Mis ojos se queman!—exclamo´ Seiya bastante hastiado provocando la risa entre sus compañeros.

— ¡Qué asco! ¿Quién haría esa cosa?—abrió sus ojos sorprendido Hyoga.

— ¿De que´ hablas, Hyoga?—cuestiono´ Shiryu quien se encontraba entretenido observando a sus amigos pelar por el control.

—De dar besos, imagínate lo asqueroso de la baba y el aliento. Dicen que cuando una mujer te besa te conviertes en un mounstro.

—Yo digo que si, miren a Tatsumi, desde que no regreso la señorita Marie se volvió el grillo maldito.—exclamo´ Seiya quien minutos después fue abrazado por Nachi en plena intención de robarle un beso. Los demás niños rieron entre el gesto divertido del loro.

Ikki por su parte aprovecho´ otra distracción del Unicornio ante el diálogo de sus compañeros, tomando de nuevo el control y volviendo al cambio del canal.

— ¡Es suficiente!, voy a buscar a Shun—enfadado dijo Fénix botando el control en el sillón y dejando de lado a sus compañeros .Al prestar atención a la partida de Ikki, los pequeños no notaron que detrás de ellos, una sombra apareció´ con un vara de madera en la mano.

— ¡Niños!—grito´ Tatsumi de golpe espantando a los niños—Saldré un momento a un asunto con el señor Kido y la señorita Saory, así que mas les vale que se queden donde están y no hagan nada malo, porque si no cuando regrese los azotare con esto. El mayordomo golpeo´ su mano contra la vara y segundos después les daba la espalda alejándose.

—Este tipo cada vez esta mas loco y me da miedo—susurro´ una vocecita al ver la cara de aprensión de sus compañeros.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Nachi?—exclamo´ Seiya notando la preocupación en su amigo.

—La otra vez escuche que Tatsumi le sugirió rodear la casa con electricidad por si se nos ocurría escapar.

—Eso es terrible y ¿Qué dijo el abuelo de Saory?—pregunto´ Ban apenado.

—Que lo iba a pensar, pero yo creo que lo pondrá, se escuchaba convencido.

Los niño se miraron entre si´, ¿Acaso tenían que ser esclavos de los Kido como una vez lo menciono Saory al llegar? Una cosa era segura, todos habían llegado ahí por diversas circunstancias y tendrían que cumplir un destino antes de que las estrellas les regalaran felicidad en sus vidas.

—Es mas, la otra vez me entere´ de... ¿Se acuerdan de la carne dura que nos dieron el viernes?

—Si...—respondieron al unisonó´ todos sin dejar de mirar a Nachi.

— ¡Que era carne de indigente por eso estaba muy dura!—grito´ con una cara de pánico el futuro santo del loro.

La cara de asco entre los niños y la risa de otros tantos inundaron la sala.

— ¡Eres un mentiroso Nachi!—exclamo ´el Pegaso mientras intentaba golpear a su amigo para que de una vez por todas guardara silencio.

Mientras los siete niños permanecían aun debatiendo sus puntos de vista de la carne, el canal de televisión se tiño de azul profundo. Sus ojos se maravillaron al ver tal cantidad de agua mecerse sobre la arena blanquecina. Y poco después su imagen fue interrumpida por un tipo medio gordo envuelto en flores y chicas lindas.

"Si amiguitos que nos ven, ustedes que están de flojos en su casa, deberían de venir aquí a las playas de Hawaii, donde el sol, la arena y el mar les esperan".

Los niños se quedaron maravillados con la imagen del mar, tan azul que parecía que el cielo se reflejaba en él y las palmeras que se balanceaban al ritmo del mar llamaron la atención de los niños.

—El mar... ¡Yo quiero conocer el mar!—grito uno.

—Yo he visto uno, cuando murió mi madre... —Hyoga mantuvo silencio guardando las ganas de llorar y mirar que la curiosidad estaba sobre él, cambio su actitud—aunque no es la gran cosa.

—Pero nunca lo conoceremos Hawaii, jamás nos llevaran a ver el mar—interrumpió decepcionado el Dragón.

—Tal vez no nos lleven pero ¿Y si hacemos un Hawaii en el baño?—sugirió Seiya emocionado.

Los niños se animaron al escuchar la idea, después de todo era mejor que estar hundido en la sala de los Kido observando el televisor.

Todos subieron hacia el baño que les habían asignado de siempre, cada quien en su pequeño mundo imaginando Hawaii a su estilo. Al llegar, abrieron las ventanas para permitir el acceso del sol y abrieron las llaves intentando recrear aquel mar azul.

—Vamos, el agua se ira por la coladera—comento´ el futuro santo del oso al ver que el cuarto tras varios minutos, no se llenaba de agua como pensaba. Y si, aquél tiradero de agua se fugaba por todas partes, así que después de tanto pensar una solución, alguien menciono:

—Tapen las fugas con las tollas y así el agua no saldrá.

—Buena idea Shiryu, después de todo ser el sabelotodo no es tan malo—bufo´ el pequeño Cisne.

Con las toallas intentaron tapar los hoyos del baño, los grifos y las coladeras, fue entonces que las llaves de agua fueron abiertas a su tope.

El agua empezó a inundar el baño ,un enorme charco se principiaba sobre los pies de los niños y estos iluminaban sus caritas de felicidad.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de a lado, Ikki buscaba por las habitaciones a su hermano. Continuo´ su camino hacia la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros y vio a su hermano con la cara llena de chocolate tirado en la cama, incluso sus manos habían dejado huella en las cobijas. Sonrió al ver que el leoncillo permanecía tirado en el suelo dibujando una sonrisa tanto dormía. Se acerco a su hermano pero al parecer Shun no se reanimaba.

—Shun, hermano reacciona—decía el Fénix mientras agitaba uno de los brazos de Andrómeda.

Segundos después, Shun se reincorporo´ a su cuerpo pero su mirada estaba dispersa. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no entendía el porque, algo no le permitía contestarle a su hermano. Ikki no dejaba de observar la mirada de su hermano, estaba perdida.

Fue de tanto movimiento brusco de su hermano, al verlo no pudo contenerse y vomito´ justo frente a él, haciendo que su playera y zapatos no salieran precisamente limpios.

— ¡Shun!

Por otro lado, los ocho niños seguían en calzoncillos imaginándose en las playas mas calurosas de Hawaii. Nachi llevaba un par de jabones imaginando que eran maracas, Hyoga y Shiryu se acomodaban una improvisada cama para tomar el sol poniéndola justamente en el rayo de la ventana, Seiya intentaba junto con Ban colocar una hamaca hecha por un par de toallas y Jabu se encargada de vigilar encima de una de las tazas del baño por si alguien se ahogaba, pues según él seria el salvavidas.

Geki al escuchar el ruido que Ikki y Shun estaban causando, el sueño se le estaba fugando y lo traía de regreso a ala realidad. Intentaba divisar a sus amigos, pero su cuerpo no estaba del todo bien, pues una sensación de asco le recorría. Así que sin se, corrió justo hacia el paraíso improvisado que habían organizado sus amigos, el baño.

Salió ante la mirada sorprendida del Fénix, que incluso dejo de lado su limpieza de su camisa. Llegó como pudo hasta el pasillo, con una de sus manos en la boca y con la otra intentaba abrir el baño. Sin embargo, la perilla no cedia, estaba atascada. Ikki se asomo al pasillo y vio que su amigo el leoncillo no tardaría mucho en reaccionar como su hermano, así que decidió por el bien de todos ayudarle a abrir el baño.

Jabu quien era el vigía, escucho como forzaban desde fuera la perilla del baño. Bajo de la taza del baño y camino entre la inundación.

— ¿Quién es?

—Jabu abre porfavor, Geki no se siente bien—exclamo´ preocupado Ikki.

—De seguro es una de tus bromas, o será que quieres jugar con nosotros ,eso te pasa por no darme el control de la tele—río orgullosos el unicornio.

—No es una broma, solo abre o pasara un accidente aquí afuera.

Los golpes fuertes de la puerta llamaron la atención de los demás.

—Jabu abre la puerta, no es una broma—dijo preocupado Shiryu levantándose de golpe del suelo junto con el cisne.

—Esta bien, pero se va a fugar toda el agua y se acabo Hawaii—grito´ molesto Jabu y al ver las miradas inquisidoras sobre él, accedió.

El unicornio abrió la puerta y sin esperarlo, un liquido proveniente del estomago del leoncillo cayo´ sobre su piel descubierta.

— ¡Que asco!—gritaron al unisonó los niños.

Fénix y Geky solo sintieron como un rio de agua se colaba entre sus pies mojando la alfombra y el pasillo entero, tanto así que el agua corrió hasta las escaleras principales. Las coladeras fueron abiertas de nuevo para el paso del agua.

Un coche se escucho llegar, posiblemente era Tatsumi, haciendo que sus corazones se agitaran. ¿Qué les haría el mayordomo al ver tal desastre en la Mansión?.

_**Continuara´...**_

_**Hola mis estimados lectores, de nuevo un capitulo mas gracias a su apoyo, me estoy intentando apegar mas a la historia, así que pronto se acabaran las historias simpáticas y vendrá el tormento de los pobres santitos. Por lo pronto un poquito de suspenso y a ver que pasara con ellos, todo les pasa por querer hacerse su estancia más feliz con los Kido.**_

_**Chicos y chicas gracias por regalarme estos minutos al imaginar conmigo, estoy intentando mejorar, lo juro!(Pegaso Seiya pronto escribiré una idea que me ronda en la cabeza, un romance Saory,Seiya ,Julián así que espero que te agrade).**_


	10. Chapter 10 Hawaii 2,bajo el mismo cielo

_**Nota .Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 10 : Hawaii 2,bajo el mismo cielo**_.

La puerta principal se abrio´.El mayordomo había regresado más temprano de lo dispuesto y ni siquiera era tiempo suficiente para organizarse al limpiar.

Poco a poco el calvo avanzo´ inquieto sobre las escaleras que conducían a la parte superior de la mansión y mientras subía, su mirada se centro´ en un hilo de agua que emanaba de un charco enorme acumulado en el pasillo de ese primer piso. Otro detalle que no paso´ desapercibido fue el mutismo que se hallaba en toda la morada como si no hubiera alma alguna. Todo aquello era sinónimo de catástrofe.

Al poner pie en el piso, lo noto´ completamente mojado pero su sorpresa creció al ver una especie de mancha en el suelo cerca del baño y a diversos niños batidos en ella. Su rostro se empezó a deformar reflejando el humor que traía consigo y que al ver tal desastre, un panorama nada alentador les esperaba a los niños.

— ¡Maldito enanos, no sabe lo que les espera!—grito´ desesperado el calvo analizando el lugar. Toallas por aquí, agua por allá y una especie de suciedad en los pisos del cuarto y baño. Necesitaba descargar su coraje con alguien y ese con seguridad seria el más débil de todos.

—No fue nuestra intención—murmuro´ suavemente el niño de cabellos verdes quien se acerco lentamente.

— ¡Cállate!—ordeno´ el mayordomo para después tomar el brazo del Shun con extrema violencia. El fénix se lleno de ira al ver a su hermano sujetado de tal forma que su piel blanca se tornaba rojiza y sin pensarlo se abalanzo´ contra Tatsumi.

El rapado al percibir la acción del niño de cabellos azules, alzo´ su mano e intento abofetear a Shun, sin embargo, Ikki puso su cara deteniendo el golpe del mayordomo con su piel. El niño solo sentía el arder en su rostro como si tuviera la carne viva al descubierto, pero no le importaba, haría lo que fuera por proteger a su familia. Su cuerpo cubrió como una manta cada golpe sobre su hermano y tal parecía que mientras más protegía a Shun, Tatsumi apaleaba con más rabia.

Hubo un instante en que dejo´ de apreciar el dolor producido de golpes y el número de ellos deseando con todo el corazón que su sufrimiento acabara y pronto. Un par de segundos después, una gota en su frente lo distrajo´. Si´, era sangre que empezaba a caer como lluvia sobre sus ojos.

Los demás se habían arrinconado en el baño con sus pies mojados y ropas manchadas, jamás habían visto irradiar de esa manera al calvo y la culpabilidad no los dejaba. Los gritos de dolor de los hermanos hacían no mirarlos, querían ayudar a Ikki pero tenían miedo que incluso les impedía moverse. Lo que había empezado como un juego ahora ya no lo era.

Los ojos de Seiya y Shiryu se tornaron llorosos, poco podían hacer por sus amigos y cada quien en su interior temblaba ya que temían un futuro similar.

— ¡Ya estuvo bueno que se burlen de mi, he tratado de ser paciente con ustedes pero no me dejan salida, siempre es lo mismo con sus travesuras—cansado ,Tatsumi aventó con fuerza a uno de los niños junto con sus demás compañeros. Seiya inmediatamente abrazo´ a Shun con fuerza.

— ¡Y tu maldito!—se dirigió el pelado a Ikki que aun seguía en su poder— Irás a un lugar mejor a ver que hace tu hermanito sin ti.

— ¡No! , no se lo lleve señor—Shun se intento´ liberarse del agarre de Seiya aunque por más que lo intento´, no lo logro´ dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de saladas lágrimas que aliviaban la impotencia.

El calvo tomo' a Ikki de los brazos cuyo rostro estaba ensangrentado y se lo llevo arrastrando de la habitación hasta su propio cuarto, encerrándolo en su armario en completo silencio y oscuridad.

Shun estaba destrozado en el suelo, su hermano solo había querido protegerlo y ahora pagaba consecuencias inhumanas por ello. Minutos después, Tatsumi regreso´ con ellos.

—Ahora cada uno de ustedes limpiara este lugar y si se niegan le pasara lo mismo—comento´ el calvo con ira profunda en sus ojos— ¡Y no lloren par de niñitas!

Las lágrimas de los pequeños se desvanecieron ante estas palabras pero el sentimiento de nostalgia seguía ahí, en ese cuarto, atormentándolos. Lentamente empezaron a acomodar el desastre entre sollozos y un ambiente tenso en completo elipsis. Lo más turbador era ver a Shun que mientras pretendía secar un pedazo de suelo que contenía sangre de su hermano, con sus lágrimas lo mojaba de nuevo.

Los minutos de sosiego permanecieron durante esa tarde para los pequeños, si alguna vez tuvieron ganas de llevar a cabo una travesura, cualquier idea se habían esfumado junto con sus ilusiones.

El día continuo como si nada, no obstante lo sucedido con Ikki horas antes. Pronto tuvo que partir Tatsumi a esos encargos a la tienda cercana que acostumbraba cada tarde mientras los pequeños comían en el gran comedor regalándoles un instante tranquilo para respirar. Seiya no podía dejar de sentir esa pena que le oprimía la garganta y que provocaba que la comida no tuviera sabor.

El castaño compartía el mismo sentimiento con los demás niños, lo veía en sus miradas, así que decidió acabar con esa nostalgia y sugirió a Jabu en un suave murmullo—Todo fue nuestra culpa, tenemos que hacer algo para alegrar a Shun hasta que Ikki vuelva. El otro trigueño asintió.

En el comedor lentamente las caritas de desconsuelo se convirtieron en picardía ante la suave risa de Jabu, comenzando a bromear entre ellos para aligerar el ambiente.

—Mira Shun—el futuro santo del unicornio se coloco unas cucharas en la cara y gesticulo´ como si fuera un gorila—Soy un mono. El de cabellos verdes casi imperceptible sonrió tanto los demás soltaban una risa ligera.

— ¿Porque no juegamos a algo? pero que no sea nada de mojar ni destruir, algo que podamos hacer nosotros—propuso el futuro cisne.

—Se dice juguemos Hyoga, no seas tonto—replico´ Shiryu bastante divertido cruzando sus brazos.

—Tú y tus frases, cuate, déjame de molestar —fastidiado bufo´ el rubio.

— ¡Ya se! Hay que jugar al peluquero—indicó ansioso Seiya levantándose de la mesa y corriendo hacia un mueble con la mirada expectativa de los demás.

El niño saco´ unas tijeras de una mesita de madera y se acerco con una sonrisa de travesura hacia su compañero Hyoga.

—Vamos Hyoga, tu serás el primero, te hare ver diferente.

—Esta bien, seré el primero, pero ahí de ti si me dejas como Tatsumi ¡eh!—expreso´ dudoso el siberiano que se acomodaba en la silla de una forma graciosa.

En tanto los niños se distraían cortando la cabellera del futuro caballero del cisne, Shun aprovecho´ ese momento para desaparecer sigilosamente llevando consigo un pan de la comida entre sus ropas. Subió hacia el primer piso y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde Ikki se encontraba resguardado. Con recelo se acerco´ al cuarto de Tatsumi y escucho ruidos provenientes del ropero.

—Hermano ¿estas ahí?—toco´ el niño el mueble de madera un par de veces y escucho´ la respiración ahogada de su hermano— Todo fue mi culpa, perdóname.

—Shun...tranquilo, no te preocupes—quebrantado contesto´ Ikki detrás de la puerta donde esperaba ser liberado.

—Te traje un pan de la comida pero veo que no puedo dártelo, mejor te lo guardo para cuando te saquen de ahí—el chiquillo guardo´ el alimento de nuevo. Ikki sonrió levemente.

—Gracias hermano, pronto saldré y cuando sea así, te abrazare muy fuerte, ahora vete y no vuelvas. El niño entendió el peligro que se exponía al encontrarse en ese cuarto y a pesar de que su corazón quería quedarse detrás de esa puerta del mueble, su razón le indico´ que era mejor dar tiempo al tiempo.

—Esta bien hermano, iré con los demás y te esperare´.

—Ya acabe amigo, ¡Estas genial!—grito´ Seiya emocionado al ver _su creación _todo un éxito.

Hyoga bajo´ de la silla con una mirada de coquetería y al verse en un espejo de la vitrina se espanto', su rubia cabellera era un calamidad pues además de tener un corte disparejo, el castaño le había cortado más de la cuenta.

— ¡Seiya! ¿Qué me hiciste?

—No te enojes amigo, te ves mejor así—sonrio´el futuro caballero del Pegaso.

—Que chistoso, ahora le toca a Shun pero ¿Dónde esta?—dijo Geki que se divertía observando los mechones dorados de su amigo en el piso. Al escuchar estas palabras, todos se miraron entre si alarmados.

— ¡Oh no! Debe estar con Ikki, debemos ir por él—replico´ Seiya preocupado.

—Y rápido porque Tatsumi esta cerca—dijo el leoncillo montado en su silla y con sus manos en la cabeza.

—Amigos distráiganlo y nosotros vamos por Shun—ordeno´ el niño japonés y el dragón consintió caminando a su lado.

Una vez de acuerdo, Seiya y Shiryu intentaron avanzar hacia las escaleras pero el mayordomo los agarro´ en plena acción de fugarse.

— ¿A dónde van? Regresen al comedor. Los niños se congelaron de inmediato y al recordar lo sucedido con Ikki, se evitaron problemas y retornaron con su mirada perturbada.

Al llegar al comedor, Tatsumi miro´ con extrañeza la actitud nerviosa de los demás, hasta que vio a un niño que le robo toda su atención— ¿Y a ti que´ te paso?—pregunto´ horrorizado el sirviente de los Kido al futuro cisne.

—Me cambie el peinado ya que me quiero parecer a ti, ¡eres mi héroe!—grito´ nervioso mayordomo contuvo su risa que desfiguro´ su rostro dejando a los niños en desconcierto, sin embargo, nada les duro´ su distracción pues inmediatamente cambio a su singular carácter sombrío.

—Espera un minuto, aquí falta alguien ¿Dónde esta Shun?

Una voz tímida detrás de Tatsumi respondió—Estaba en el baño, pero ya regrese´.

— ¡Shun!—gritaron al unisonó los futuros caballeritos que estaban al borde de un infarto.

Y sin más que decir, el día continuo´ para los pequeños cubriéndose de noche para la hora de dormir.

Tatsumi después de terminar sus deberes diarios y proceder a descansar, sé encamino 'a su cuarto. Prendió las luces de esa blanca estancia y abrió su armario, liberando a Ikki quien se encontraba lleno de su propio sudor, sangre y cansancio en una posición fetal.

—Vamos mocoso, sal de ahí y ve a dormir, pronto pagarás tus faltas de respeto con lo que más te duele y no estarás para defender a tu hermanito—comento´ sarcástico el calvo.

— ¿De que´ habla?—agrio respondio´Ikki quien intentaba ponerse de pie ante el rayo de luz que lo deslumbraba.

El mayor le devolvió la mirada y le dijo con suma dureza—El señor Kido me ha dado instrucciones de preparar todo para un viaje que hará cada uno de ustedes, donde tú y tu hermano se separaran para siempre.

—No...— agitadamente contesto´ el fénix —¡Yo no dejare a Shun jamás!

—Cállate y vete a dormir, digas lo que digas así será ahora ¡Largo!

El pequeño corrió lejos de ese lugar pensando en que pronto enfrentaría uno de sus mayores miedos, perder a su hermano. Su cabeza lo angustiaba ¿Y si era cierto eso, jamás volvería a ver a Shun? Su garganta se quebró ante la puerta del mayordomo y algo que no había hecho en años sucedió, pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

¿Por qué, porqué todo tenia que ser tan difícil, que´ culpa estaba pagando él junto con su hermano, acaso nunca seria feliz? Pensó mientras se abrazaba de sus rodillas descargando su miedo y dolor. Luego vino a su mente la imagen de su hermano y recordó que él le había dicho que le esperaría, así que seco´ toscamente sus lágrimas y avanzo´ hacia el cuarto que compartía con sus compañeros. De algo estaba seguro, haría todo lo posible porque Shun fuese feliz aunque él ya no estuviera a su lado.

En plena madrugada, la puerta de la estancia de los niños se abrió y una pequeñita sombra atravesó la puerta, no era más que...

—Ikki... —susurro emocionado su hermano Shun, quien dormía en el umbral de la puerta, esperándolo abrazado de su osito.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Shun? Vamos a dormir.

—No podía hacerlo, no sin ti hermanito, además te guarde tu pan—el chiquillo de cabellos azules tomo´ de la mano a su pariente y lo acompaño hasta la cama.

—Me lo comeré después, ahora hay que dormir.

Extendió las cobijas e indico´ a Shun se metiera en ellas para posteriormente él hacerlo. Después dejo el pan sobre una mesita y se dispuso´ a soñar.

Ya adentro, Ikki cumplió con su deber de todas las noches, contar un cuento a su hermano para relajarlo.

—Te contare un cuento pero cierra los ojos. Bien, erase una vez dos hijitos, un día desaparecieron sus papas y se quedaron solitos. Llegaron a un orfanato y fueron llevado a un después a un lugar muy feo. En ese lugar había un grillo maldito...

— ¿Cómo el grillo maldito que nosotros conocemos?

—Si, como ese. Y luego ese grillo maldito los hacia trabajar sin descanso, aunque no todo era malo pues también habían otros niños. Uno era de niño de chocolate que siempre usaba una playera roja, otro niño de color del sol por sus cabellos, un niño oriental de cacahuate que era muy inteligente y sobretodo un niño de cabellos verdes de caramelo que era el más especial junto con otros más.

— ¿Los niños se comían entre si, Ikki?

Sonrió el mayor y prosiguió con su relato—No lo creo, Shun...eran diez, trabajaban todo el día pero se divertían mucho juntos, hasta que un día el grillo maldito los separo´. Cada uno fue a caminos distintos y...—suspiro el niño.

—Esa historia es muy triste Ikki, cuéntame otra, yo nunca quiero separarme de ti.

—Shun, si algún día tenemos que separarnos, quiero que mires al cielo y sepas que yo también lo veo, aunque estemos lejos es como si estuviéramos juntos porque estamos bajo el mismo cielo, las mismas estrellas y mismo sol.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso, Ikki? ¿Te irás?—el fénix observo´ futuras lágrimas en los ojitos de su hermano y para sosegarlas decidió mentir mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

—No, nunca me iré de tu lado, porque aunque muera o me vaya siempre estaré en tu corazón...

Andrómeda decidió no preguntar más, sabia que algo no estaba bien con su hermano y que no le decía la verdad .En ese silencio, decidió dormir esperando que la vida no lo separara de su hermano y que _ese grillo maldito_ se apiadara de ellos.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hoy si estoy de un dramático/feliz que bueno!, pero les cuento que con un poquito de tiempo que me he hecho y organización, aquí les traigo más historia a petición de ustedes. También contarles que si mi redacción esta mejorando es porque estoy repasando temas de español para un examen y de vez en cuando recordar temas fundamentales nos pueden ayudar bastante.**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a Sakura Li, gracias por tus palabras y tiempo no sabes como me alientas, linda!**_

_**Un agradecimiento a todos miki1920, legendary ,a Andrómeda love (un cariñosos abrazo ,me llegaron al corazón tus palabras y sip parte de los relatos son experiencias personales y otras tantas son de la vida misma),a Pegaso Seiya y Melpómene(te prometo que ya no hare´ sufrir tanto a Shuni). Aun seguirán las aventuras divertidas, pero ahorita puse algo conmovedor para ir acercándome a la historia.**_

_**Y si alguien mas se perdió por este camino, muchas gracias.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Pequeños vanidosos

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 11: Pequeños vanidosos ¡toma uno!**_

Un sol radiante como no se había visto en mucho tiempo cubrió las caritas de una decena de niños que aun en sus cobijas se enrollaban prolongando su descanso hasta tarde. Al sentir el molesto astro rey sobre sus caras, poco a poco abrían sus ojitos deslumbrados y alejaban las sabanas de sus cuerpos. Los más responsables como Shiryu y Shun, se levantaban con ánimo al comienzo del día corriendo hacia la regadera y los más perezosos como Seiya y Hyoga caminaban con fastidio agazapándose contra las almohadas. Cada uno tomaba sus ropas después de lavarse y se dirigía al comedor, como todos los días, como estaba marcado.

Tatsumi entró esa mañana al comedor con impaciencia observando a los niños que solo deseaban que no los molestara. La presencia del calvo ante ellos después del suceso con Ikki era imponente incluso para borrar cualquier sonrisa.

—Hoy no habrá entrenamiento, tendrán una actividad—comentó parcamente el mayordomo después de un silencio tortuoso.

Los más jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal suceso, era rara la ocasión en que se detenía la rutina para alguna actividad. Por debajo, un suave murmullo comento:

—Seguro irá a ver a su novia Tatsumi, por eso no entrenaremos.

Los pequeños rieron sutilmente haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro al rapado y como desquiciado empezara a gritar:

— ¡Malditos mocosos sinvergüenzas!, el señor Kido ha pedido que esta tarde se arreglen, como si eso fuera posible...—murmuro el calvo—para una fotografía "decente" de la fundación.

Detrás de él, una bolsa negra cayó sobre la mesa sorprendiendo a los infantes.

—Así que aquí en esta bolsa tienen peines, fijadores para cabello y ropa decente para que dejen de ser una vergüenza, los quiero presentables y en la sala en una hora ¿Entendido?

Los niños simplemente asintieron, el calvo se retiro dejando en el mueble la bolsa negra con un sinfín de objetos singulares, haciendo que los curiosos inspeccionaran el misterioso morral.

— ¿Una fotografía? ni que fuéramos animales de zoológico para que nos retraten—comentó Ikki molesto mientras los demás tomaban cada prenda nueva, maravillados.

—A mi me gusta la idea, lo que pasa es que nadie _están _guapo como el gran Jabu como para una foto. El futuro unicornio sonreía con gran seguridad provocando el tedio en los niños.

—Se me hace que al momento de tomar la cara de Jabu se rompe la cámara—bufó un bromista castaño entre el alboroto.

—Eres un envidioso Seiya, soy tan guapo que por eso Saory siempre me escoge al jugar.

El japonés, fastidiado, atinó a decir—Siempre te escoge porque eres el único que hace todo lo que ella quiere.

—Si es cierto, como la vez que te pusiste un vestido para jugar al té y ser la señora _Oyuky_—ante el comentario sarcástico de Nachi, Jabu tiñó su rostro rojizo; estaba al borde de un colapso iracundo.

Los niños rieron ante la reacción colorada de su compañero e inmediatamente sin probar bocado, salieron disparados hacia su habitación en busca de su mejor aspecto.

Los pequeños pícaros tomaron las camisetas que más gustaron por los colores y uno que otro corrió hacia el baño tomando el poder del único objeto importante en ese instante: el espejo.

La disputa no duro mucho y el pequeño unicornio tomo posesión de inmediato seguido de Hyoga mientras los demás decepcionados se repartían entre su habitación y el baño.

Los más tranquilos como Shun miraban divertidos aquella situación, era ridícula una pelea por ese objeto al cual nunca nadie prestó atención.

Con el paso de los minutos y valiéndose de una hora; cada uno se cambio el semblante, el peinado y la ropa haciendo de ellos perfectos muñequitos de aparador con solo pequeños detalles que arreglar.

Geki aun no se decidía por el acomodo de su cabello y enojado, exigió su turno en el espejo al unicornio que llevaba tiempo observándose con detalle:

—Vamos Jabu, llevas horas en el espejo sin dejar de peinarte y quedas igual de feo.

El castaño solo hizo una mueca y puntualizo a su compañero:

—Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia, tú no entiendes que tengo que tener mi mejor pose para Saory, mejor vete que aun no acabo.

En otra parte del baño, Shun consternado por aquella preocupación extrema de los demás en su aspecto ,empezó a creer que él no había hecho suficiente por suyo.

— ¿Shiryu?—preguntó Andrómeda dudoso— ¿Crees que si me pongo un poquito de gel que tiene Jabu me veré bien?

—Mmm...yo creo que si amigo, pero no te pongas demasiado como él,miralo, ya casi se acaba uno de los dos botes que nos dio Tatsumi y quedo espantoso.

Por otra parte de la habitación, otros pequeños padecían un dilema.

— ¿Qué tienes Hyoga?—preguntó Seiya quien no dejaba de acomodarse la camisa pero al ver a su amigo afligido desenredando su cabello rubio, decidió ayudarlo.

—Es que no se dejan de levantar mis cabellos.

— ¡Ya se!—gritó emocionado el pequeño Seiya— Deja te pongo gel del que tiene Jabu y ya verás amigo.

El castaño corrió hasta donde estaba el futuro unicornio y le arrebató de las manos aquel codiciado bote de fijador.

— ¡Seiya devuelve mi gel!

En sus intentos de fugitivo, el futuro pegaso replicaba—Es para todos así que cállate.

Segundos después, el japonés regresaba hasta su compañero ruso con su bendita solución:

—Mira Hyoga te voy a poner poquito ya que tu cabello es muy necio, así que no te espantes.

—Esta bien amigo, solo un poquito—dudoso acepto el futuro cisne. Y es que Seiya y sus magnificas ideas solo podían significar algo: problemas.

Al principio Seiya le puso al cabello de su amigo un poco de la plasta para fijar su cabello pero al ver que algunos pelillos seguían levantándose, desesperado se lleno la mano del fijador y se lo untó a su amigo rubio sin esmero.

Hyoga empezó a sentir su cabello muy pesado pero gracias a los constantes gritos apresurándolos de Tatsumi, dejo de lado el detalle y sólo espero que su cabello estuviera bien.

Cada niño se demoraba demasiado, y por más que Tatsumi gritaba histérico por la presencia del fotógrafo, ninguno estaba dispuesto a salir si no era en perfecto estado. Poco a poco empezaron a fluir los niños entusiasmados hacia el patio de la fundación, parecía que se habían tomado muy enserio la palabra "decente", sorprendiendo con sus estilos muy formales al mayordomo.

Todo parecía marchar bien, todo, hasta que al ver a Hyoga caminar; Tatsumi se quedo pasmado ante aquel casco de cabellos rubios endurecidos, pero ya era tarde y debido a que el fotógrafo ya los esperaba, decidió no corregir el incidente.

En el patio de la fundación ya les esperaban el señor Kido solemne y Saory en un perfecto vestidito rosado con florecillas.

—Abuelo, ¿me veo linda?

—Claro mi pequeña Saory, la más linda de todas.

El unicornio al ver a la pequeña de cabellos morados en un fino vestidito rosa, su cara enrojeció, para él también era la más linda. Segundos después le dirigió una mirada al unicornio y él se deshizo en nervios.

—Bien niños acomódense, unos tres niños al costado del señor Mitsumasa, dos a la izquierda y los demás ...—el fotógrafo observo el peinado extravagante de Hyoga y olvido por completo el orden— en donde puedan.

El señor Kido al ver al futuro cisne, sonrió ligeramente y solo atinó a decir:

—Buen peinado pequeño.

—Gracias señor.

Al fin, colocados en donde señalaba el fotógrafo, los inquietos niños se sentían orgullosos, mostraban su sonrisa como pequeñas lunas y solo esperaban impacientes la señal del artista.

—Justo como tenia que ser, a pleno rayo del sol—se quejó Ikki mientras se acomodaba junto con los demás niños. Perfectamente erguidos, sumiendo sus pancitas y esbozando su mejor sonrisa escucharon atentos todos.

—Bien, niños y señores quiero que miren al lente, que no se muevan ni respiren y mucho menos que cierren sus ojos hasta que yo diga whisky ¿esta claro?—preguntó el experto en gráficos mientras todos consentían.

—Derechitos, a la cuenta de una, dos y tres... ¡whisky!

—Que palabra tan ridícula...—murmuro el futuro fénix haciendo que la solemnidad se perdiera en risas nerviosas y posturas holgazanas. El artista escucho el comentario, exasperado.

La primera fotografía fue un total fracaso aunque sin imaginar esa no seria la única.

—Esta bien, dejemos el whisky ridículo, será hasta que cuente tres, de nuevo lo haremos pequeños, bien a la cuenta de una, dos y tres...

La segunda, no mejor que la primera. En ella se observaba un Nachi colocando cuernos con sus manitas a sus dos compañeros del frente, el buen Shiryu y Shun que con una gran sonrisa disfrutaban la toma mientras por otro lado ,Geki discretamente se sacaba una secreción de la nariz.

—Una vez más por favor manténgase quietos, no coloquen señas ni hagan nada, va a la una, las dos y las tres...

Verdaderamente no era el día del fotógrafo, la tercera toma fue una rotunda decepción. Por una parte un castaño con perfecto peinado no hacia otra cosa que mirar a la única niña presente, Seiya por su parte, no dejaba de hacerse espacio entre Geky y Ban pues ambas robustas figuras lo tapaban de la imagen y Hyoga, pues posteriormente del comentario de Mitsumasa, él era feliz con su peinado pesado sin prestar atención a lo demás.

—A ver por amor de dios, una vez mas a la una, a las dos y a las...

El fotógrafo no advirtió que no llego al número tres, así que la toma era peor que las anteriores, pues todos los presentes mantenían sus ojos cerrados y un pequeño rebelde asomaba la lengua, conocido como Ikki.

— ¡Basta!—agitado gritó el fotógrafo—acomódense como se les de la gana y hagan lo que quieran pero se los suplico, se los ruego, cuando tome la foto ¡no se muevan!

Los niños se acercaron al experto observando su estado fastidiado por no alcanzar sus objetivos. Y un pequeño ingenioso observó un objeto singular que también era parte de la fundación y que merecía su crédito.

—Señor ¿puedo salir con mi balón?—sugirió Shiryu animado mientras el fotógrafo sin hacerle caso le asintió.

Los niños divertidos volvieron al lugar de la toma y cambiaron de posición; se acomodaron a lado de quien y como se sentían cómodos, dejando de lado las poses y tratando de ser más naturales en su expresión.

Seiya y Shun se colocaron en el suelo, arrodillados del lado derecho de Mitsumasa mientras que Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu a su izquierda, en medio Saory junto a su abuelo y los demás muchachos a los costados.

—Una ultima vez, a la una, a las dos y a las tres...

La fotografía perfecta emergió de la espontaneidad, era tan fácil y el mismo profesional se había complicado el suceso. Después del último click, los pequeños infantes se echaron a correr en el gran patio para echar una partida de futbol olvidándose por completo de la fotografía y dejándose llevar por lo único realmente importante: la inocencia.

— ¡Hey ! Shiryu pasa el balón...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hola hermosos lectores que siguen a mi lado, he de decirles que esta memoria es una que aparece en recuerdos de Seiya en blanco y negro en la versión animada al hablar con Miho antes de partir al Santuario, quería hacerle un homenaje a ese detalle que a pesar de ser tan pequeño es grande en significado.**_

_**Y como olvidar las típicas fotografías escolares donde tenías que ir muy bien arregladito y eran a pleno rayo de sol. Espero haya sido de su agrado y se hayan reído un rato ya que estaba muy trágica, mil gracias por seguir en este camino conmigo.**_

_**dedicado para Sakura Li y Alishaluz!lindas gracias por el apoyo,un abrazo enorme!**_


	12. Chapter 12 el gran cochinonga

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 12: El gran Cochinonga.**_

Una razón. Una extraña y sucia razón tenía al único caballero que siempre mantenía orden en su aspecto vuelto de cabeza. Y es que habían pasado tres días exactamente desde que el pequeño dragón desaparecía misteriosamente en pleno entrenamiento y regresaba minutos después con la camisa llena de migajas de pan. Esa suciedad le había hecho blanco de un sinfín de bromas y esto sin explicación aparente; quizá se había cansado de ser el niño ordenado de todo y se revelaba, en fin, hipótesis iban y venían entre sus compañeros pero nulas palabras salían de la boca del chino, aquello era secreto.

— ¡Guacala, cierra la boca, Geki!—grito horrorizado el futuro unicornio al ver el brote de alimentos que caían de la boca de su compañero mientras almorzaba un trozo de carne en compañía de los próximos santos en el comedor.

—Perdón... —asintió apenado el futuro leoncillo.

— ¿Por qué comes así, lo haces porque te comerás tu camisa si te da hambre, Geki?—sugirió el pequeño Seiya con su sonrisa pícara.

—Quiere que se lo coman las palomas a ver si así sale de aquí—se carcajeó Hyoga ante las abismales burlas de sus compañeros.

—No lo molesten, además no es el único, alguien que esta sentado a mi lado se escapa en las tardes a comer a escondidas ¿verdad Shiryu?—cuestiono afable Jabu.

El pequeño dragón quería desaparecer sumiéndose en la silla mientras las miradas inquisidoras de los niños esperaban inquietas su respuesta a la incógnita generalizada.

—No es cierto eso...bueno si, es que tengo un amigo que no vive en esta casa y le doy de comer.

La risa de los chiquillos no se hizo esperar, aquella excusa parecía tan tonta, pues para ellos el dragoncito se estaba volviendo un tragón.

— ¿Es el grillo maldito o la sombra maligna? ¿O quizá...? ¡Tu mismo!—preguntó con angustia el pequeño cisne con ademanes exagerados que mataban de risa a sus compañeros.

—Ya déjenlo en paz, lo que pasa es que cree que sus amigos son los libros y que también comen—bufó muerto de risa el futuro pegaso y ante tal comentario, el chino decidió abandonar el comedor ya que su paciencia estaba al borde de reventar.

— Yo digo que se volvió loco o es un tragón, mírenlo ya no le queda la ropa...

Este último comentario frustró al niño que se detuvo de repente y decidido, regreso a aclararles las ideas a sus compañeros, incluso, si era necesario, revelaría su más íntimo secreto.

—Si te escuche Hyoga y no estoy loco ni soy un tragón, tampoco es la sombra ni el grillo, es el gran...gran...—habló con entusiasmo el niño, mas un comentario le interrumpió:

— ¿Tu gran soledad?—rió Nachi estruendosamente.

— ¡No! es el gran, gran ¡Cochinonga!—grito ilusionado el pequeño chino mientras sus compañeros lo veían con incredulidad.

— ¿Un amigo imaginario verdad, Shiryu?—sugirió simpático un pequeño de ojos chocolate.

Y es que aquel "amigo" de Shiryu sonaba de lo más extraño y sobretodo porque nadie había comprobado su existencia.

— Shiryu te hemos perdido, ¡estás loco!—afirmó de nuevo el futuro cisne riendo con descaro.

Por la espalda del caballerito, el brazo de Jabu le tomó de los hombros y le dedico una sonrisa burlona—Oye Shiryu, no necesitas a ningún amigo imaginario, nos tienes a nosotros, no tenemos educación como tu pero somos de verdad.

Ante las sonoras carcajadas, el chino se resignó a la ignorancia de sus compañeros y decidió hacer lo único que creía prudente: abandonar a esos que de verdad estaban locos y dirigirse hacia el gimnasio.

Un par de horas pasaron desde que el chino había pronunciado su última palabra en el día a partir del comedor y es que el niño estaba realmente ofendido ante la creencia de los demás que estaba loco. La convivencia se hacia ríspida y una vez más, mientras todos se concentraban en sus ejercicio, el pequeño dragón desapareció misteriosamente.

Al percatarse de ello, un chiquillo llamo la atención de los demás ante el extraño suceso. Los pequeños abandonaron todo ejercicio y siguieron a su amigo para descubrir su mayor secreto detrás de las paredes de la mansión. Pronto todos, siguiendo el rastro de su amigo, encontraron una escena inaudita: el pequeño dragón hablaba hacia un arbusto mientras sacaba un pequeño trozo de pan y se lo daba al árbol.

— ¡Oh no! si se ha vuelto loco—susurro hacia sus amigos, el pequeño cisne.

Las miradas cómplices y de preocupación se hicieron presentes entre los futuros santos, así que el más perspicaz concluyó comprobarlo:

— Shun, tu eres su mejor amigo, tienes que salvarlo de la locura, así que ve y pregúntale si ese arbusto es el gran Cochinonga—ordeno el futuro pegaso mientras tomaba de los hombros al de cabellos verdes.

— ¿Y porqué tiene que ser Shun?—intervino molesto el fénix mientras una sonrisa de nervios se dibujo en el castaño.

—Tranquilo Ikki, solo nos dirá si Shiryu esta loco o no—expresó Jabu y después regreso su mirada hacia el japonés—Vamos Shun, todos confiamos en ti.

Forzadamente, el más pequeño de todos, camino hacia el chino con la esperanza de que no se enojara su amigo ante su interrupción.

Al verse descubierto el de cabellos pardos se asustó, mas al ver que la presencia era de Shun, se tranquilizo y pensó que tal vez él si podía ver su secreto.

—Hola... ¿Shiryu, me presentas a tu amigo Cochinonga?

—Si Shun, gran Cochinonga el es Shun y Shun, el es gran Cochinonga.

El niño abría sus ojos tratando de observar su alrededor esperando divisar al tal "Cochinonga" con el cual su amigo platicaba aunque no veía mas que un arbusto frente él.

—Shiryu, aquí no hay nadie.

—Shun ¿Cómo dices eso, qué no ves que se puede ofender el gran Cochinonga?—el pequeño dragón se dirigió hacia los arbustos—Perdónelo gran Cochinonga, mi amigo es muy joven y por eso dice eso, yo creo le faltan lentes.

El pequeño de cabellos verdes regreso con cara de preocupación y sin palabras hacia sus compañeros dejando al dragón que platicaba con el arbusto y es que no era para menos, el pequeño se divertía y reía plácidamente hablándole a un simple arbusto.

Pronto los otros niños abordaron al de cabellos verdes que no daba crédito a lo visto:

— ¿Qué paso Shun, viste al amigo de Shiryu?

—Yo...—respondió titubeante—No vi nada.

—Yo tenia razón, Shiryu esta loco ¡hay que curarlo!—grito Hyoga bastante intranquilo.

—Y eso ¿como lo haremos?—cuestiono el pequeño Seiya.

— ¿No has escuchado que a los locos los bañan con agua fría y se curan? —aseguro convincente el futuro cisne—así que tráiganme la manguera, curaremos a nuestro amigo cueste lo que cueste.

La idea al principio no convenció a muchos pero con tal de salvar a su amigo de la perdición cualquier sugerencia era aceptada. Geki trasladó la manguera hacia sus compañeros mientras esta dejaba correr su flujo y pacientes todos esperaron indicaciones del rubio.

—Vamos, ustedes lo agarran para que no escape, Seiya tu dile que venga y yo lo bañare de agua.

— ¡Shiryu, ven!—grito con fuerza el pequeño Seiya y espero obediente a que su amigo se acercara; quien curioso por la presencia del castaño, removió el arbusto y se aproximó con suma inquietud.

Sin imaginar que un chorro de agua le esperaba detrás de su compañero cisne, se acerco lentamente con ingenuidad hacia los niños.

— ¡Agárrenlo!—grito una voz mientras ocho niños se abalanzaban sobre las manos y pies del dragón. Fue entonces que un chorro de agua abatió el rostro del futuro caballero dejándolo sin respiración y tragando toda el agua que caía sobre su cara mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de sus compañeros.

Bastaron un par de segundos antes de que la tortura terminara y Shun, al ver a su amigo casi morado, corriera a cerrar la manguera. Empapado y con sus cabellos oscuros cubriéndole el rostro, el dragón empezó a vociferar palabras:

— ¿¡Que les pasa, están locos, porqué hicieron eso!—chilló enfadado el pequeño chino hacia sus compañeros mientras se levantaba del suelo con el escurrir del agua.

—Perdón Shiryu, pero teníamos que quitarte lo chiflado para que dejes de creer en el gran Cochi-cochi—dijo apenado Seiya.

— ¡Cochinonga, se llama Cochinonga! Y ya te dije que si existe, es mas te lo voy a enseñar.

El pequeño dragón avanzo hacia el arbusto donde fue descubierto por Shun segundos antes seguido de los indiscretos.

Se abrió espacio entre las hierbas y saco una bolita envuelta sobre sus manos, despertando la curiosidad de sus compañeros. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a una pequeña ave con su alita quebrada y con un par de curaciones hechas con palitos de madera y cinta adhesiva escondida tras ese envuelto.

—Les presento al gran Cochinonga—musitó el niño chino mientras un ave multicolor, con el pecho rojo y el pico amarillo; intentaba abrir sus alas mostrando su majestuosidad sobre la palma del niño dejando asombrado a los pequeños que por fin entendían el mote de "el gran".

— ¿Todo este tiempo nos hablaste de un pollo y nos cambiaste por un pollo?—pregunto divertido el futuro unicornio.

—No es un pollo, es un pájaro, y no los cambie, si no que decidí mantener en secreto a Cochinonga hasta que se curara, no quería que jugaran con él porque lo lastimarían. Además le construí en esos arbustos un nido para que no lo descubriera Tatsumi y por eso salía a darle de comer pan durante el entrenamiento.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que se llama Cochinonga?—pregunto un rubio niño inocente.

—Bueno es que lo encontré en el bote de la basura y me pareció que olía como cochinito por eso le puse así.

Con sumo cuidado el pájaro empezó a mover sus alitas, después Shiryu lo coloco en el suelo mientras este animalito saltaba hacia las flores regalando sonrisas a esos niños.

—Por cierto Shiryu, ¿de dónde vienen los pájaros como gran Cochinonga?

—Que cosas preguntas Shun—contesto Geki como intelectual— pues vienen de las cajas de comida rápida, ¿qué no vez que el gran pollo con sombrero que sale en la tele dice que no hay mejor pollo que sus hijitos?

—No le hagas caso Shun, vienen de los huevos que están en nidos—contesto sosegado Shiryu.

— ¡Oh no!—dijo el pequeño mientras golpeaba su frente sorprendido y caminaba hacia la cocina— Ahora vuelvo.

— ¿A dónde vas Shun?—preguntaron los niños curiosos.

—A sacar todos los huevos del refrigerador y cubrirlos, los pobres pollitos se han de estar congelando.

A lo que el ingenuo Ikki refutó—Hermano déjalos ahí, esos son pingüinos.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Y así años después, Shiryu se mantuvo de veterinario después de lo de Hades y Shunrei la hizo de asistente...**_

_**Lindos lectores me da una enorme alegría ver cada capitulo a lectores nuevos y a otros que me han acompañado en este largo camino. Es muy bonito saber que un poquito de mi forma de escribir acerca de Saint Seiya les ha causado alegrías y a veces hasta nostalgia, aunque no todo el crédito es mío, los pequeños adorables se prestan para la historia. No hay cosa mas gratificante después de pasar horas dedicándome a la locura que con una sonrisa que les robe o un par de palabras que me animan a continuar, así que por mi parte les agradezco los minutos que me regalan haciendo un pequeño relato que los divierta de lo cotidiano y espero lograrlo; y quizá pensaran que estoy borracha o porque digo esto,¡noooo!, solo quiero hacerles saber que por ustedes este fic sigue adelante y que forman parte de el ,muchas, muchas gracias.**_


	13. Chapter 13 El terror del baño

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 13: El terror del baño.**_

La radiante mañana de un viernes, sus nervios estaban al borde del colapso al saber que el paquete por el cual un par de sueldos se habían esfumado llegaría hasta sus manos. Sí, y es que desde que vio en la televisión la nueva "tecnología" en el escusado, se puso a pensar cuanto ahorraría en papel higiénico _y de por vida_, además que cada que tuviera que concurrir al apreciado sanitario saldría como recién bañado.

La espera concluyó y el timbre sonó en toda mansión con su dulce tono. Corrió con el corazón entre las manos para que nadie descubriera "su pequeño secreto" hasta arribar a la puerta principal. Abrió con sigilo, y lo primero que observó fue un paquete en manos del cartero y que contenía su nombre estampado. Luego de que el empleado partió, él lo imitó con suma rapidez. Llego hasta su baño y sumo cuidado, sacó "el aparatito" de su empaque de plástico.

Lo coloco tal cual el instructivo y ya finalizado, decidió estrenarlo. Al momento de usarlo, un grito agudo proveniente del cuarto de Tatsumi alertó a todos los que vivían en la mansión.

Y es que un chorrito de agua fría a presión en "aquel lugar intimo "no era algo bastante cómodo y resultaba hasta cierto punto _desagradable_, pero ya había gastado en el y ahora no se resignaría a tirar su dinero a la basura.

Entonces el calvo, emergió contrariado del baño y recordó que era hora de pasar por Saory de su clase de equitación, dejando para luego su nuevo aparato.

En otra parte de la residencia, diez pequeños con sus futuros convertidos en exhalaciones, se detuvieron de sus ejercicios para analizar aquel "grito de mujer". Con sus cuerpos exhaustos, se acercaron en un punto del gimnasio y realizaron hipótesis sobre el incidente. Posteriormente por uno de los ventanales, observaron al mayordomo dispuesto a salir despertando su curiosidad.

Se convertía en tremendo misterio el porque del cuarto de Tatsumi había surgido aquel grito.

Entonces ese par de pequeños decidieron investigar, enviando a dos traviesos anzuelos de detectives, al unicornio y al leoncillo.

Después de un cuchicheo entre todos los niños, Seiya y Hyoga señalaron con sus dedos—Si ustedes serán los elegidos.

— ¿Pero porqué? Además, ¿qué tal si hay alguien morido ahí?—protestó Geki con ingenuidad.

— ¡Ay! se dice muerto, tonto—comento con arrogancia Jabu y después le ordeno—Vamos Geki, enseñemosles quien manda aquí, bola de niñitas.

Forzadamente el futuro leoncillo siguió a su compañero unicornio caminando con flojera y renegando de su suerte por el camino. Subieron las escaleras con esmero y se aventuraron hasta el cuarto del calvo. Abrieron la puerta con sosiego pero el rechinido de ésta les hizo temer lo peor.

—Mejor vámonos—sugirió temeroso el leoncillo.

—Ya estamos aquí, así que guarda silencio—rezongó el niño castaño.

Durante un par de segundos, merodearon en la habitación del calvo sin notar nada sospechoso pero Geki resintió los nervios sobre su estómago y hablo:

—Me siento mal, iré al baño de Tatsumi.

Su compañero le observo con picardía y refutó—Ya vez por andar comiendo tanto y luego entrenar, te lo mereces Geki.

El pequeño se dirigió al baño sin escuchar los comentarios de su amigo. El pequeño leoncillo tomó asiento con dificultad debido a la altura e hizo lo propio. Al terminar de hacer sus necesidades, volteó a todos lados esperando encontrar papel sanitario más al no encontrarlo, pregunto:

—Jabu, ¿sigues ahí? oye aquí no hay papel, tráeme un poco por favor y apúrate no quiero que me sorprenda _el cabeza de rodilla_ en su baño.

El pequeño unicornio sonrió con travesura al encontrar en tan penosa situación a su amigo por lo que decidió esta vez obedecer sin cuestionamientos.

— ¡Te pasas Geki! , pero esta bien, ahorita te lo traigo

Entonces el leoncillo con sus piecitos al aire, esperó inquieto la llegada de su compañero. La espera comenzaba a desesperar al futuro caballerito, así que para aprovechar el tiempo decidió echar agua al sanitario.

El pequeño se mostró nervioso al observar dos palancas, una la típica para que el agua circulara y otra colindante muy similar. Entonces su incógnita creció al no saber si acaso Tatsumi tenia una nueva modalidad con su sanitario. Se fastidio al estar en tremendo lío por lo que resolvió jalar la palanca nueva, quizá el agua fluía mas rápido. En ese momento, un grito inundó de nuevo toda la habitación del mayordomo haciendo que éste atrajera las presencias de los demás niños.

— ¿Qué sucede Geki?—pregunto el futuro unicornio alarmado que ya regresaba con el rollo higiénico mientras un par de pisadas presurosas segundos después arribaban a la habitación.

El niño sin palabra salió del sanitario con la mirada al techo. Sus compañeros se acercaron curiosos sobre su compañero e intentaron reanimarle luego de agitarle y no recibir contestación alguna, Seiya golpeó en la cabeza al leoncillo.

—El escusado me ataco ¡esta vivo!—proclamó con sus manos al aire el pequeño Geki.

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó angustiado Shiryu.

—Si, de repente el escusado me ataco aventándome agua fría en mi _pequeño cuerpecito_.

La mirada incrédula de los demás envolvió al pequeño Geki, pues aquella resolución era por demás suspicaz.

— ¿Y si no fue el escusado, y si fue el grillo maldito que ha regresado?

—Ya cállate Hyoga, mejor averigüémoslo—exigió Ikki al ver la cara de preocupación de Shun mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.

En ese momento, el pequeño Nachi asomó la cabeza sobre el retrete y Geki jaló la palanca de nuevo, de modo que un chorro de agua le tomo de sorpresa el rostro, mojando del cabello hasta la ropa.

El pequeño Seiya estallando en risa le comento a Nachi— ¡Tenias sed, Nachi!

—Eso no fue el grillo ,¡hay Geki estas tan gordo que le provocaste una fuga al baño, tendremos que repararla!— frustrado aseguro el unicornio.

— ¡No! ¿Y si se da cuenta Tatsumi?

— ¿Quieren que nos azote de nuevo como cuando lo hizo con Ikki?—contesto Shiryu, atrayendo la mirada molesta del mencionado—Con tu perdón, ¿porqué le rompimos su baño?  
no, ¿verdad? mejor arreglemos esto.

—Cállense ya, esto es serio, vamos traigan, amm... —pensó Jabu observando con sigilo su alrededor— ¡Esa maceta! , acabaremos con la fuga tapándola con tierra.

Y mientras unos pequeños traían hasta Jabu una maceta del balcón, Seiya y Hyoga inspeccionaban el cuarto del mayordomo.

—Seiya, ¿te has preguntado porque Tatsumi no tiene pelo pero tiene un spray para el cabello?

—Pues claro Hyoga, es para que le brille la cabeza.

Pícaramente pregunto el siberiano— ¿Y, a mi me brillara igual?

—No se, probémoslo—al decir esto, el pequeño pegaso roció el rostro de su compañero cisne con fijador sin que este cerrara sus ojos, así el ruso, corrió gritando de dolor alrededor de la habitación mientras su compañero asustado lo perseguía a donde iba.

Los otros niños tomaron la maceta del pasillo y la arrastraron hasta el baño de Tatsumi. Cada uno tomo un puñado de tierra y lo lanzó sobre el escusado y el aparato de Tatsumi. Pronto la tierra empezó a desaparecer entre la tubería y el agua dejaba de correr.

Los niños salieron aliviados y dejaron en la basura la maceta mientras Shun plantaba la flor que tenia ésta en el jardín. Al término de esto, los infantes decidieron jugar en su tiempo libre futbol mientras llegaba de la hora de la comida.

Una limousine blanca apareció descendió de ella bastante enfadada y es que ese día no había sido bueno en sus practicas de equitación. La niña se preguntaba como no había podido realizar los ejercicios con su caballo a la perfección.

Entonces los vio, a los niños con lo que convivía a diario y decidió recrearse un momento con ellos, alguien tenía que pagar con la ira contenida.

—Tatsumi trae a Seiya hasta mi, quiero jugar.

Tatsumi obedeció las órdenes y pronto se acerco hasta el castaño. Al notar la presencia del calvo, los niños guardaron silencio y cesaron sus actividades. Seiya, quien era descuidado ,fue tomado de los cabellos por una mano y arrojado hasta los pies de Saory.

— ¡Juega con Saory, mocoso!

— ¡No quiero jugar!—replico Seiya.

—Tú haces lo que se te ordene y no protestes—contesto desafiante el mayordomo.

Entonces ella altiva, esperó a que el castaño le dirigiera la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Seiya ven aquí y actúa como caballo.

—Ya te dije que no quiero jugar.

Sus compañeros compartían el sentimiento de molestia al sentir como sus actos estaban moldeados a los deseos de los Kido.

— ¿Qué sucede amigos?—pregunto Shun ingenuo de la situación.

—Saory empezó a jugar de nuevo, hoy quiere caballo—comentó Nachi con disgusto.

Por su parte Saory continúo con su desafío—Tienes que obedecerme, ¿no sabes cual es tu situación aquí? , saliste del orfanatorio gracias a mi abuelo, tienes que ser esclavo de los Kido, no te atrevas a responderme.

La situación era tensa, por un lado la mirada desafiante de Seiya contra el ego sobrevaluado de la niña que sostenía un azote con suma prepotencia y también nadie quien pudiera defender al futuro caballero del castigo que le esperaba. Entonces ella hablo:

— ¿Qué significa esa mirada?, contestame—al decir esto, la contenida rabia golpeó el rostro del pequeño Seiya. El castaño podía sentir como la piel ardía pero no estaba dispuesto a humillarse mas, él no había hecho nada más que caer en aquel destino pero jamás se dejaría someter de esa manera. Él no contesto y ante ello, la pequeña volvió a lanzar su azote sobre Seiya mas esta vez su mano sostuvo el golpe.

— ¡Suéltalo!

Una pequeña sombra se aproximó hacia el nudo del conflicto y derribo al japonés al suelo.

— ¡Vete de aquí Seiya!—dijo Jabu y después volvió la mirada a la pequeña—Yo jugare contigo Saory.

Entonces el castaño consternado pregunto:

— ¿Lo haces para quedar bien con ella, verdad?

—Cállate, estamos aquí gracias a los Kido, yo seré tu caballo Saory, vamos sube sobre mi espalda

La niña no lo dudo y pronto se subió sobre la espalda de Jabu. Las rodillas haciendo fricción sobre el suelo fueron dejando su huella mientras el dolor penetraba la voluntad del niño. La niña disfrutaba aquel juego perverso tanto el unicornio solo contaba en su mente con la firme lealtad a Saory que le hacia continuar.

Otra limusina de color negro llego mientras el señor Kido bajaba de aquel automóvil.

— ¡Abuelo, abuelo!—grito emocionada la pequeña acercándose hasta su abuelo

—Saory, aquí tú siempre haces lo que quieres y quizá seas mas feliz que esos niños, pero míralos, un destino cruel les espera pero ellos deberán enfrentarlo con fuerza, pero a ti Saory te espera un juicio todavía mas duro espero que tengas la voluntad suficiente para afrontarlo.

En aquel momento la niña entro consternada hacia la mansión del a mano de su abuelo pues aquellas palabras que no comprendía la hacían sentir un dejo de tristeza y nostalgia.

Minutos después, los demás niños se acercaron a sus compañero para ayudarlo—Eres un tonto Jabu ¿Por qué a todo le tienes que decir que si?

La noche cubrió el cielo de Japón con sus luceros estampados en el cielo iluminando sonrisas y quizá esperanza y sueños en aquellos que lo volteaban a mirar. Entonces las diez camitas que envolvían a los niños esperaban pacientes a que sus huéspedes cerraran poco a poco sus ojitos, todos excepto uno. Aquél castaño que dormía junto a la ventana observando el mismo cielo y las estrellas con una especie de nostalgia en su pecho.

"—_Hermanita, ojala te iluminen las mismas estrellitas que a mi, pelearé muy duro para volver a verte, te lo juro."_

Y en otra cama,Shun hablaba mientras dormía sujeto a su hermano que estaba profundamente dormido:

—_Yo salvare a los pingüinos, Ikki..._

Y por otro lado, un mayordomo se preparaba a desactivar su tecnología en el escusado mientras sacaba de una bolsa un paquete de rollos higiénicos. Al abrir la tapa, rastros de tierra sorprendieron al calvo, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Quitó el aparato y prosiguió a jalar la palanca para que el agua desvaneciera la tierra que se sedimentaba al fondo.

El agua paulatinamente comenzó a subir y a inundar el baño mientras el mayordomo, desesperado intentaba quitarse prendas para tapar con su propia ropa aquella fuga de agua.

Entonces semidesnudo, salió corriendo sobre el pasillo en busca del teléfono mientras observaba como el agua empezaba a salir de su cuarto.

—Buenas noches, ¿me comunica con el plomero? ¡Urgente!

Y sobre su espalda un grito más le sorprendió— ¿¡Tatsumi, que son esas fachas!

— ¡Mi señor!

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hola lindos lectores, hoy escribí un poco de drama y humor, espero no haberles fastidiado con la escena de Saory, intente abreviarla lo mas posible. **_

_**Tenía mis dudas al escribir este absurdo y es que una tarde sentada con mi hermano, sin luz nos pusimos a pensar ¿Cómo hacer del baño algo moderno? Por ejemplo es molestísimo los ruidos del baño para quien los hace y para quien los escucha, los olores y que decir de lo demás. Así que remodelamos el baño, colocamos un ipod con bocinas para los ruidos y un desodorante para los olores y hasta hora nos ha funcionado aunque cobraron las idas la baño. Quizá algún día me aventure a la industria del baño.**_

_**Ojala hayan terminado de comer antes de haber leído esto, ya que puede resultar asqueroso para algunos, quizá sea lo mas estúpido que halla escrito pero tenia que vengarme(a peticion de muchos) de Tatsumi y escribir algo que me hiciera reir, así que una disculpa si les ofendo, gracias por estos minutos que dedicaron a imaginar conmigo, un abrazo y saludos**_.

**_Saluditos especiales a mis nuevos complices Maryn y Sagitarius Girl,y claro a legendary(no te robes a mis pequeños o ya no habra fic),Sakura Li (tan linda,muchas gracias por cada palabra llena de luz),Alishaluz(pobre Shiryu creo me estoy pasando con el,ya insultame por eso),Mel linda (tu siempre en la buenas y malas te adoro) y a todo aquel que se toma un tiempo para escribir._**


	14. Chapter 14 Del pasado y recuerdos

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Antes que otra cosa, una disculpa, soy de las personas que acepta sus errores y se que el capitulo anterior me excedí y pase la delgada línea de lo humorístico a lo vulgar, por lo que ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas por la falta de respeto hacia ustedes, mis fieles lectores.**_

_**Capitulo 14: Del pasado y recuerdos. **_

_**Parte 1**_

Los seres humanos nacimos solos y morimos solos, pero siempre necesitamos el cobijo de la familia, de tener un modelo a seguir y formarnos, tener alguien en quien apoyarnos cuando estamos por caer y poder amortiguar nuestro corazón de esa soledad que solo se acompaña de personas inesperadas durante nuestras vidas. Pero ¿Qué se hace cuando uno es pequeño y no tiene esa familia, cuando estamos a la intemperie expuestos al dolor, cuando el destino nos niega esa oportunidad dejándonos huérfanos?

Diez pequeñitos se aferraban a sus recuerdos, a sus memorias, haciendo de ello algo especial para soportar su desolación.

La noche los cubrió con su manto opaco dejando observar estampados brillos dorados que regirían a los pequeños de la mansión ellos bajo sus ropas de dormir y dispuestos a olvidar por unos instantes la realidad que les había tocado:

— ¡Vaya hoy fue un día cansadísimo!—comentó Seiya sosteniendo un vaso con agua para lavarse sus dientes. A su lado, sus compañeritos peleaban por tomar turno en el lavabo.

—Si, ver la televisión y hacer como que entrenas es bien cansado ¿verdad Seiya?—declaro Jabu, irritando a su amigo. Por otro lado, Geki, Nachi e Ichi peleaban a empujones por la pasta dental mientras Shiryu los miraba con resignación.

— ¡Es mía!

— ¡No mía!

Entre el desorden que mantenían los pequeños, el dentífrico cayó en el suelo sin que ninguno, por la discusión, se percatara.

— ¡Oh!—pronuncio Geki al pisar el dentífrico y desparramarlo en las pantuflas de su compañero.

— ¿¡Mira Geki lo que has hecho!—gritó Nachi con horror al sentir aquella plasta sobre sus pies, abalanzándose sobre su compañero y golpeando la mano donde sostenía Seiya su cepillo.

—Miren por su culpa mi cepillo cayó en la taza del baño.

— ¡Ugh, que asco!—pronunciaron al unisonó los niños, incluso Nachi y Geki dejando atrás su discusión.

— ¡Hoy no me lavare los dientes entonces!—comento molesto el futuro pegaso mientras cruzaba sus brazos con fastidio.

— ¿Si quieres te presto el mío?—pregunto pícaramente el unicornio.

—No quiero probar tus babas, gracias, pero no—contesto rendido el futuro caballerito.

—Vamos amigo, haznos un favor a todos y úsalo, la verdad es que tu boca huele a carne asada de... ¡grillo maldito!—grito burlonamente el castaño después de empujar a su amigo.

El niño disgustado, corrió persiguiendo al otro por todo el baño queriendo alcanzar al unicornio que gritaba con burla:

— ¡Seiya, huele a carne de grillo!

— ¡Regresa aquí Jabu, te atraparé!

Por otro lado, el más suspicaz de ellos, espero a que sus compañeros se distrajeran lavándose sus dientes, para buscar en lo más profundo de su almohada una hermosa cruz. Aquel objeto no era otro que la cruz del cisne, el único recuerdo de su madre al que ese pequeño se había sujetado para sobrevivir.

La tomó entre sus manos con recelo y delineó cada forma de esta fina joya. Perdido en sus pensamientos, un recuerdo triste de su madre volvió a su mente. Ella esperaba paciente su destino en un barco mientras él, cargado de impotencia, veía como la vida de la dama se consumía en el gélido ambiente. Una lágrima traicionera cayó de su rostro rompiendo su corazón y el más pequeño de todos, fue a su auxilio emocional:

— ¿Hyoga, te sientes bien?—preguntó con recelo el pequeño Shun que abrazaba firme su osito _Chocolate_. El siberiano se vio pillado y toscamente se limpió aquel rastro de tristeza.

—Claro, no es nada.

—Amigo no estés triste—dijo el de cabellos verdes, nada convencido y saco una envoltura de su ropa de dormir.

—Mira, tengo un dulce que me regalo Ikki para cuando _Chocolate_ esta triste, pero tómalo para que sonrías.

Aquel gesto de afecto cimbro las emociones del pequeño cisne y se abalanzó sobre Shun, rodeándolo tiernamente.

—Gracias amigo.

Los demás chiquillos se miraron asombrados de aquella reacción, asi que se acercaron prontamente a los dos futuros caballeros percibiendo el singular objeto en las manos del rubio:

— ¿Qué es eso Hyoga?—preguntaron con curiosidad los futuros santitos.

—Es la cruz del cisne, el único recuerdo de mi madre.

Todos los niños observaron con detenimiento la especial memoria de su amigo rodeados de una calma exclusiva del momento.

—Yo también tengo un recuerdo de mi mami, ¿verdad, Ikki?—contesto Shun—mira tengo esta cadena en forma de estrella, quizá es porque mi mamita esta en ellas.

— ¡Oh!—comentaron asombrados todos al observar el tan único objeto que pendía del cuello del niño.

— ¿Cómo era tu madre, Ikki?—pregunto Seiya entusiasmado por escuchar el relato mientras tomaba asiento alrededor de sus compañeros.

Inquietado, el de cabellos azulados comenzó a pronunciar palabras tanto sus compañeros, al igual que el Pegaso, se preparaban para atender aquel recuerdo.

— ¡Bah! , era hermosa, tenía blanca piel y cabellos oscuros como los mios, siempre tenia ese olor a canela de las deliciosas galletas que preparaba y en las noches me tomaba de la frente y... —el niño se quebrantó unos segundos, aunque al verse acompañado, tomó una bocanada de aire y hablo con un dejo de nostalgia:

—Contaba cuentos para mí mientras le abrazaba su pancita donde Shun estaba.

Otro niño moreno agachó su mirada y replicó a Ikki:

—Al menos tu pudiste abrazarla, yo jamás pude pues ella salía todo el día a conseguir comida, éramos muy pobres, hasta que un día...—suspiro el futuro santo del oso—no regreso.

— ¡Yo solo tengo una envoltura de las gomitas que me daba mi mamá!—al decir esto, Geki soltó un estruendoso gemido y descargo las lágrimas que contenía en su corazón.

—Calma Geki, calmate—el pequeño unicornio tomó el hombro de su amigo, consolándolo mientras comentaba su experiencia:

—Yo... recuerdo a mi madre muy poco, a veces me la imagino en el cielo como una bella princesa vestida de flores, viéndome orgullosa de mí.

— ¿Y tu Shiryu, cómo era tu madre?—pregunto un curioso rubio.

— ¿La mía? pues ella siempre tenia una linda trenza en su largo cabello y usaba un extraño sombrero, pasaba horas haciendo deliciosos dulces de arroz y llevándome a conocer lugares de muchos colores en las montañas diciéndome que caminara sin miedo y con valor y así llegaría ser muy fuerte como los altos arboles de China.

Un cuchicheo de emociones de impresión comenzó entre todos los niños hasta que un pequeño de oscuros cabellos cuestionó:

—Ahora dinos tu Seiya ,¿cómo era tu madre?

— ¿Mi madre?, no lo recuerdo bien, solo que me encanta a enredar mis deditos en sus cabellos rojos y junto con Seika , nos acostábamos a su lado mientras acariciaba nuestro cabello contándonos fantásticas historias griegas. Antes de que ella muriera, en esa misma cama donde nos contaba las historias, me hizo prometer que cuidaría a Seika siempre, aunque en eso le he fallado.

El castaño sonrió desanimado ante su última palabra, y es que ahora ni siquiera podía cuidar su hermana, estaba lejos de ella y su calor. El futuro leoncillo, ya sosegado, cuestionó:

—Nachi, ahora es tu turno.

—Bien—hablo el niño con apatía— Pues mi yo era el hombrecito de mi casa, sólo éramos yo y mi bella mamá en un pequeño pueblo que la gente abandonaba porque casi no había comida, así que decidimos hacerlo también. Y mientras tomaba su mano en la ciudad, en un tumulto de gente, la perdí de vista y aunque la busqué, jamás la volví a ver.

— ¿Y tu, Ichi?—pregunto el futuro santo de loro con merodeo.

—A mi no me pregunten, yo siempre estuve en un orfanatorio, así que jamás le vi el rostro ni tampoco sentí su cálido abrazo—contesto decepcionado el futuro santito.

Los niños parecían compartir el mismo sentimiento de nostalgia entre ellos, estaban solos, lo sabían y no había forma de cambiarlo. ¿Cuántas veces habían deseado ser cubiertos por el abrigo de sus padres? Infinidad, pero no había nadie, nadie que les guiara en ese camino escambroso que tenían por destino.

El mutismo de esa habitación se rompió ante un inquieto rubio que regresó a su realidad prontamente:

— ¿En qué piensas, Shiryu?

—Es curioso, todos tenemos un recuerdo de nuestra madre pero... de nuestro padre no—dijo el futuro dragón atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros.

—Tienes razón—respondió Seiya con un mohín de no concebimiento.

Detrás de él, otra voz pronuncio con interés:

— ¿Se dan cuenta? Ninguno de nosotros tiene mamá ni papá, no tenemos a nadie—decepcionado y al borde del llanto, el futuro unicornio descargo su melancolía apretando sus puños hasta enrojecer.

Aquellas palabras quebraron cualquier ánimo de los infantes ya que no les quedaba más que asimilar esa cruel verdad. Y aunque no quedaba nada más que desolación en esa habitación, una mirada llena de ilusión y magia se hizo presente saltando de emoción:

—No digan eso amigos, ahora estamos todos nosotros juntos como una gran familia, cómo hermanos.

Esas palabras abrieron paso a la esperanza, y alentaron aquellos corazones que se malgastaron en cuestión de segundos, entre el pasado y recuerdos.

—Tienes razón Shun, hay que prometer que pase lo que pase, jamás de los jamases dejaremos de ser hermanos.

Los niños colocaron sus manitas hacia un punto en señal de compromiso y gritaron hacia el centro:

— ¡Prometido!

—Seguro— contesto Geki y después hizo un gran bostezo—Pero ya esa muy noche y yo estoy cansado, buenas noches hermanos.

—Buenas noches.

Los pequeños se acomodaron en sus camitas, cubriendo sus cuerpecitos de finas cobijas y tomando sus maletas para viajar al país de los sueños donde el dolor ni la tristeza existen, donde quizá estaban sus madres, esperándolos. Cada uno se alejo a diferentes direcciones, como si se estuviera develando algo que ocurriría en algunos días. Si, esa noche esos pequeños se habían comprometido a ser hermanos siempre, a pesar de la distancia y a pesar que sus destinos viajaran a diferentes países sin que ellos lo tuvieran presente.

Después de unos minutos de silencio y tranquilidad, un pequeño de cabellos verdes se levantó intempestivamente:

—Espera Ikki, debo hacer algo antes de dormir.

— ¿Qué sucede Shun?—pregunto alarmado el futuro fénix.

—Me falta darle el besito de buenas noches a mis pingüinitos.

Debajo de la cama, Shun saco una pequeña caja que contenía una especie de _nidito _hecho de palitos y servilletas.

—Hermano, ¿trajiste los huevos de la nevera hasta aquí?—pregunto extrañado el de cabellos oscuros.

—Es que si no podía cuidarlos, ya vez que también son huerfanitos, además Tatsumi puede asesinarlos ¿eso es malo?

—Mmm, no, no es malo, solo que no se entere Tatsumi.

El niño acerco el "nido" hacia el rostro de su hermano esperando que el hiciera alguna acción.

— ¿Qué?

—Falta el besito de buenas noches de tío Ikki.

El niño golpeo su rostro con desesperación ya que el cansancio hacia mella en él y por fin lo hizo, dando ligeras palmaditas al nido.

—Buenas noches pinguinitos,duerman bien que tío Ikki estará aquí protegiéndolos—al terminar de hacer esto, regresó la mirada su hermano—¿Contento?

—Si, ya puedo dormir tranquilo, buenas noches hermanito.

—Buenas noches Shun.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectores, éste fic fue escrito con la canción típica de los recuerdos se llama Saint of Hope, así que si quieren llorar de lo lindo, acompañen el fic con ella. Yo creo que estoy en mi momento depresivo (lo malo de mal enamorarse, combinado con el calor), por ello tanto drama, pero les prometo que habrá mas humor, gracias por sus palabras y tiempo, nos vemos la próxima ocasión.**_

_**(dolcemelodie, anikasukino,Alishaluz,Sakura Li,Melpomene y quien se sume a la causa muchas, muchas gracias)**_


	15. Chapter 15 La noticia

_**Notas: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Este fic es el último escrito bajo música, se llama Deukalions Big floods es un soundtrack de Saint Seiya, muy emotivo y si , preparen los pañuelos este capi va a estar dramático, disfrutenlo.**_

_**Capitulo 15: La noticia**_

Aquella tarde gris lo presagiaba, no había rastro de un rayo de sol ni de mariposa volar. Los ruidos de las hojas arrastradas por el viento junto con los estremecedores quejidos del cielo hacían de lo más inquietante el día. Nada después de escuchar la noticia volvería a ser como antes.

El señor Mitsumasa llevaba una hora encerrado en su despacho con la misma taza de té humeante que ya se había enfriado. Miró tiernamente el retrato de su nieta que se encontraba en un viaje de su escuela y sintió un hueco que le quebraba el alma. Y es que no encontraba la manera de decir aquella noticia sobre sus destinos a los chiquillos y se imaginaba sus rostros de sufrimiento al escuchar que el hogar que ellos habían formado esos meses, pronto se eclipsaría.

Pero no podía aguardar mas, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en ello, las preguntas de ellos sobre porqué entrenaban o porqué precisamente a ellos los había adoptado, crecían y el tiempo se le venia encima pues a escasos días tendrían que partir.

Tatsumi tocó la puerta y entró esperando la respuesta sobre lo que lo había mantenido esa hora encerrado al señor Kido.

—Tatsumi—le cuestionó al mayordomo al verlo entrar—A llegado la hora, se los dirás tu.

Después de todo, él no tenia ni fuerza para mirarles a la cara con aplomo, así que solo se limitaría a saber por boca del empleado su reacción.

Los pequeños se encontraban en pleno estado de reposo en la sala después de un extenuante entrenamiento, traían puesto sus ropas abrigadoras escuchando el crujir del cielo que presagiaba un vendaval.

Seiya, por su parte, miraba con añoranza hacia el cielo en la ventana mientras su corazón se retorcía en su interior, presentía que ese día algo cambiaria.

— ¡Oh! como odio la lluvia, me da escalofríos—comento Hyoga irritado mientras observaba por un gran ventanal, el cielo gris.

—Tranquilo amigo, qué puede pasar mas que un par de... ¡rayos!—en ese instante estruendoso rayos azotaron cerca de la mansión haciendo brincar a los diez niños que estaban en aquella habitación.

Hyoga y Shiryu se abrazaron uno al otro observando como los demás les miraban con picardía.

—Si, un par de rayos nada mas, Shiryu—contesto el cisne apenado mientras se alejaba discretamente del rubio.

— ¡Oh! yo quiero un helado—dijo el futuro leoncillo.

— ¿Con este frio?—le pregunto extrañado Hyoga a Geki mientras asentía emocionado.

—Geki tu dime que no quieres, todo lo que parezca comida te gusta—se rio con travesura el futuro unicornio.

Entonces lo vieron bajar de las escaleras, al calvo más sereno que nunca, incluso sus pisadas eran pesadas y cansadas.

Ikki sabia que el calvo traía algo más que regaños esta vez, así que tomo la mano fuertemente de su hermano y la jaló hacia su corazón tanto él de cabellos verdes le miraba extrañado y sujetaba fuertemente su osito Chocolate. No se sabía como reaccionaria Shun ante aquella noticia.

—Niños acérquense.

Los niños obedecieron expectantes al tono de voz del mayordomo que los miraba con detenimiento. Entonces después de un silencio fútil, hablo:

—Es momento de que sepan porque están aquí. Todos y cada uno de ustedes tiene una misión importante en esta vida. El entrenamiento que han tenido aquí es para cumplir con un destino, un destino que cada uno lograra independiente y en diferentes lugares del mundo. Su destino es portar una armadura de caballero y traerla hasta aquí. Las armaduras solo las pueden obtener personas con gran valor y dispuesto al sacrificio de otros por el bien del mundo.

— ¿Cómo, qué quiere decir?—pregunto intrigado Shiryu.

—Que esta todo preparado. En quince días cada uno por sorteo, tendrán que partir y seguir entrenando en diferentes países y con distintas personas para obtener una armadura y servir con honor a la fundación Graude por _el bien del mundo_.

Las miradas confundidas y desoladas entre los chiquillos se hicieron presentes. Aquellas palabras comprimieron el corazón del pequeño Shun que aun no entendía que sucedería con su hermano. Seiya preocupado, junto con Shiryu y Hyoga miraban al niño de cabellos verdes consternados. Jabu, Geki y Nachi desviaron su mirada al suelo con suma tristeza pues su pequeña familia se desvanecía entre la lluvia. Ban e Ichi por su parte aun no quería aceptar la noticia moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado con un profundo no.

La desesperación combinada con suma nostalgia entre el mutismo, hizo replicar al pequeño Shun:

— ¡No! , yo no me separare de Ikki ¡no!—gritó con la garganta quebrada el niño hacia Tatsumi mientras infinidad de lágrimas brotaban mojando su suéter oscuro. Sus ojos llorosos miraron determinado al de cabellos oscuros, brillaban con demasiada fuerza, una fuerza que incluso para el fénix era inusual.

—El es todo lo que me queda, no te dejare hermano, ¡no te dejare!

El fénix por primera vez se sintió débil e indefenso ante esa situación y lo único que hizo como hermano fue cobijarlo con un firme abrazo mientras le decía—Cálmate Shun, tranquilízate.

Minutos después de que el niño descargara su tristeza con lamentos que salían desde lo más hondo de su garganta y restregara su rostro contra el pecho de su hermano, el fénix se separó uso centímetros y le respondió:

—Yo nunca te dejare Shun, pero tienes que ser fuerte, si me tengo que ir algún día siempre estarás conmigo...

— ¿Ya lo sabias?—pregunto el niño con una presión sobre su pecho mientras miraba a Ikki que no sabia responderle— ¿Te iras verdad, te iras por mi? , soy un mal hermano, ¡por eso te iras!

El pequeño se sentía el ser más desdichado al no oír contestación por su hermano Ikki, que de nervios no podía articular palabras, y sin poder más, sus instintos le llevaron a huir.

—Espera Shun—gritó el futuro fénix mientras seguía a su hermano que salió sin escuchar más.

— ¡Espera mocoso, no me dejes hablando!—grito Tatsumi al ver a Shun desaparecer.

El pequeño de cabellos verdes salió desesperado hacia la lluvia de afuera. Necesitaba respirar, saber que aquello era una pesadilla o una vil mentira, pensar que esta soñando. Así que corrió alterado hacia el patio sintiendo como montones de gotas de lluvia golpeaban su cuerpo. Quería despertar, quería olvidar que estaba en ese lugar y que todo aquello , olvidar.

En otra parte de la mansión, Tatsumi furioso por la desobediencia de Shun, estaba dispuesto a seguirlo y hacerle pagar por no escucharle, pero una voz también molesta hablo:

— ¡Déjelo!—grito enfadado el futuro dragón con sus ojos acuosos—Déjelo en paz, usted no sabe lo que estamos sintiendo...

El mayordomo se quedo con esas palabras y prudentemente abandono a los niños declinando por castigar a Shun e Ikki. Lo sabía, estaban sufriendo y por primera vez no alargaría esa agonía.

Los ocho niños restantes estaban conmovidos ante la situación. No bastaban palabras, en sus miradas cristalinas y llenas de sentimiento, se descargaba aquel cúmulo de emociones melancólicas por la perdida de su hermandad.

Geki y Jabu se miraron con tristeza, ya no habría mas bromas pesadas hacia el futuro leoncillo ni comidas a escondidas, ya no más respuestas sarcásticas por parte del futuro unicornio o luchas contra el grillo maldito, ya no. El santito del oso junto con Nachi e Ichi sentían nostalgia recordando el juramento de hasta hace unos días"_el siempre hermanos juntos". _

Hyoga sentía un vacio, el mismo vacio que cuando perdió a su madre y tal parecía que se consumía la energía que lo mantenía de pie junto con su cordura.Y Shiryu, empezaba a sentir el frio, un frio que no llenaba con nada más que con el calor de la hermandad, de su familia, de la tierna mirada de Shun en las mañanas contándole sus sueños ó de las peleas por ser el más tranquilo de todos. Seiya no podía más, se imaginaba una tras otra la misma escena en la que Seika se despedía corriendo tras él en el orfanatorio, por ello sentía una empatía particular con Shun, perdiendo a su hermano, perdiéndolo todo.

—Tengo que ir con Shun—pronuncio Seiya con los ojos irritados aunque inesperadamente fue detenido por el brazo del dragón.

—Seiya, lo mejor será que lo dejemos un momento solo con Ikki, ya vendrán.

Aquella mirada sensible del dragón le hizo recapacitar al futuro pegaso y se mantuvieron de pie en su posición hasta que un rayo, les robo todo rastro de luz que les iluminaba.

—Hoy no ha sido un día fácil—comento afligido el pequeño cisne sentado en el sillón mientras miraba al techo.

—Vámonos amigos, ya no hay nada que hacer, es hora de dormir—sugirió Shiryu ante aquéllas miradas inquietas de los demás. Y casi como una orden, los chiquillos avanzaron hacía su habitación con los ánimos decaídos.

En el patio de la mansión, Andrómeda se refugió bajo un árbol mientras hacia presa a sus rodillas con su bracitos y a su lado su osito Chocolate reposaba mojándose en la llegó hasta él calmoso pero el de cabellos verdes jamás le dirigió su cristalina mirada a pesar de estar frente a él.

—Shun, escúchame—suplicante decía el fénix mientras sentía como el agua golpeaba con fuerza y partes de granizo hacían más temerosa la estancia.

—Regresemos adentro y te explicare hermano—comento Ikki preocupado por la extraña actitud de su hermano más que por el ruido del cielo. Y es que desde la primera vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos, jamás vio a Shun con esa evasiva hacia él, como si no quisiera que lo tocara ú observara por el daño que le fuera a causar.

Pero Shun no quería regresar, el sonido menguante de la lluvia contra el asfalto era tranquilizador para el corazón del niño, el agua fría cayendo sobre su cara le hacia sentir que por un momento, no pasaba ese dolor. Ikki exasperado, decidió hablar aunque no lo mirara de frente, Shun:

—Esta bien, yo nunca he pensado que eres mal hermano, ni tampoco un cobarde.

El futuro fénix se acomodó a la altura de su hermano y se arrodilló justo enfrente del pequeño:

— ¡Si lo soy, todos lo dicen!—por primera vez respondió el menor.

—Eso no es cierto, tus ojos allá adentro tenían una fuerza increíble, una que jamás te había visto, Shun y se que necesitas un motivo, un motivo para que esa luz llegue a todo tu cuerpo. Yo creo en ti Shun, así que nunca digas que eres un cobarde y camina conmigo, porque cuando esa luz te ilumine por completo, estaré orgulloso de ser yo quien este a tu lado, hermano.

El mayor tomó de ambos hombros al de cabellos verdes y ambas miradas al borde del llanto se enfrentaron:

—Ikki, ¿nos separaremos?

—Hermano se que es difícil pero tenemos que luchar para que todo no deje de existir, para que la vida y lo bello de ella siga existiendo. Yo nunca olvidare a mi hermano a pesar de la distancia, y en donde este siempre te llevare en lo más profundo de mi corazón y te cuidare, Shun.

El pequeño Andrómeda sintió una gran fuerza y seguridad que emanaba de su corazón ante esa palabras, por primera vez no vio a su hermano como su protector, si no como a un compañero al cual debía ayudar en conjunto para lograr el bien de todos sus hermanos.

—Vamos...

El de cabellos oscuros se levanto junto con Andrómeda dejando de lado al osito, como si este fuera una debilidad para el niño y caminaron de regreso a la mansión bajo la lluvia con un remolino de emociones a cada paso. Por una parte, estaban llenos de nostalgia por su separación pero por otro lado sabían que estaban haciendo un sacrificio por el bien de todos.

Escurriendo de agua por todos lados, entraron a la habitación los dos hermanos, analizados con la mirada inquieta de los demás niños. Seiya fue el primero en acercarse y le preguntó:

—Shun ¿estas bien?

El niño solamente asintió.

—Hermanos tenemos que hablar—sugirió Shiryu ante el mutismo y vacio de ese cuarto.

—Escuchen, a pesar de a donde vayamos, prometan que no se olvidaran de nosotros, que siempre seguiremos siendo hermanos a pesar de la distancia y que algún día regresaremos a convivir felices de nuevo como grandes caballeros.

—Tienes razón Shiryu, siempre seremos hermanos—respondió con una ligera sonrisa el siberiano mientras los demás sin palabras, asentían con una ligera sonrisa sobre sus camas.

Seiya sintió una gran impotencia, no podía mas con esa escena viendo la cara de tristeza de su amigo Shun, ya no tenia su sonrisa de siempre que les alimentaba el corazón y había hecho tanto por él animándolo en sus peores momentos que decidió intentar un último esfuerzo por él.

Salió corriendo de aquella habitación ante la extrañeza de los demás y caminó unas habitaciones para abrir el despacho del señor Kido con furia.

— ¡Usted no puede hacerles eso, también separa a Shun e Ikki como lo hizo con mi hermana y conmigo!

El señor Kido, sorprendido por la visita de Seiya, se le acerco y miró con frialdad mientras el castaño apretaba sus puños y sostenía su mirada retadora.

—Seiya debes entenderlo, todo es por el bien de todos.

—No me pida que lo entienda, Ikki es todo lo que tiene Shun y no sabe lo que sentirá al separarse de su hermano—respondió alterado el castaño.

—Solo se separan unos años, no para siempre, ellos volverán a reencontrarse como tú y Seika, además Shun es un niño muy fuerte y tiene gran valor, así que sabrá aceptar su destino. Por favor Seiya, entiéndelo y también acepta tu destino o ¿acaso no deseas cumplirlo para volver a ver a tu hermana?

El niño se congeló ante aquellas palabras que lo acongojaban. Lo odiaba todo aquel sentimiento en su corazón y odiaba a ese señor que hacia tan infeliz su vida. Así que sin nada más que hacer, corrió hacia dónde estaban sus compañeritos dejando el despacho.

Y llorando amargamente, el de cabellos castaños entro a la habitación y se desahogo sobre su almohada ante la mirada asustada de sus amigos. Entonces un abrazo cálido le sorprendió haciéndole voltear a verle.

—Perdóname Shun, no pude hacer nada por ti—dijo Seiya quebrantado, pues en su cabeza se preguntaba ¿Y si tan solo alguien hubiera hecho algo para no separarme de Seika, acaso todo seria diferente?

—Gracias amigo pero ya has hecho suficiente hoy—respondió Shun muy seguro y dando palmaditas ligeras sobre la espalda del pegaso.

Aquellos niños lo único que deseaban eran ser felices, donde un cálido hogar se alegrara por su llegada como antes de la muerte de sus padres, estar en un lugar donde ni dolor ni los problemas los alcanzaran y la felicidad fuera mas que un momento en compañía de sus hermanos. Pero su suerte les había negado esa oportunidad y la única manera de defenderse de todo lo mundano era a través de su fuerza. Quizá tenían que esperar unos años para encontrar a esa persona que les quisiese, para tener un cálido hogar y para hacer de la felicidad, una eternidad. Quizá con el tiempo, ese vacio al cual eran presos se llenaría con un ser , quiza.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Si llegaremos a los veinte y se acabo esta tortura! jaja si como Legendary me pregunto si ya estaba en los finales, pues les digo que sip, aun quedan unos capítulos y espero sean de su agrado y si ahora si la próxima les prometo humor.**_

_**(Sakura Li espero que eso de los autores crueles no vaya para mí aunque para ser sincera, si me estoy pasando con los caballeritos jeje pobrecitos U.U ).**_

_**Sakura Li,Alishaluz ,legendary, Melpomene y todo aquel que se sume a la causa pro-adopción caballeritos desamparados y los salve de su destino cruel, se les agradece desde el fondo mi corazón estos minutos que me dedican ,saludos! **_


	16. Chapter 16 Chocolate,catsup y helado

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 16: Chocolate , catsup y helado.**_

Los dos hermanos de la mansión llevaban días con una actitud extraña y no era para menos, desde el día de la noticia no habían hecho otra cosa que prepararse y redimirse en silencio por cada acción. El hermano mayor se esforzaba por enseñar a sobrevivir al de cabellos verdes, pues pronto Shun tendría que luchar por sus propios medios. Esta situación tenía demasiado cansado al pequeño que cada vez se desanimaba al mantener los pesados ritmos que exigía su hermano mayor.

Esa mañana radiante se habían levantado antes que sus compañeros y dirigido al inmenso jardín de la mansión, donde Ikki tenía un lugar secreto por mostrarle a su pariente. El mayor desde el día de la noticia, se desaparecía después de sus entrenamientos, regresando con heridas de sangre fresca sobre su piel, para después envolver con retazos de ropa sus lastimaduras. Llegaron a un árbol de hermoso follaje y dura complexión, donde se detuvo el pequeño fénix y se preparo para golpearlo. Este arbusto presentaba diversas marcas de nudillos y es que el secreto era que el fénix había entrenado sus puños mas duros bajo ese árbol.

—Sigues—le ordeno el japonés con cansancio al de ojos esmeraldas después de dirigir una ráfaga de puños al árbol.

—Si—contesto el más pequeño preparándose con suma tensión para no errar ante su hermano.

En sus intentos por golpear el árbol con su puño, el santito se hirió, sollozando con inquietud.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó el de cabellos oscuros.

—Me hago daño—contestó el menor.

El mayor bufó resignado y le contestó—Ya se que es duro, pero no tenemos otra opción, hay que volvernos fuertes, es la única manera de sobrevivir. Date cuenta Shun, no tenemos dinero ni tampoco a nadie, es necesario que nos entrenemos.

— ¿Servirá de algo?—cuestionó receloso Andrómeda.

—Tienes que confiar en mi Shun.

El futuro caballerito aun con aquellas palabras de consuelo, sentía algo particular con la idea de pelear para ser fuerte, pues en su mente lo único que deseaba era estar en un lugar lleno de paz donde la gente no tuviera miedos, ni lágrimas en sus ojos, ni pérdidas ni dolor.

Entonces su hermano lo miró, vio que Shun estaba perdiendo su fe, su sonrisa, su confianza y decidió caminar detrás de aquel gran arbusto y sacar de un hueco un objeto envuelto.

—Shun —lo llamo su hermano Ikki y le indico que aquel envuelto era para él.

— ¿Es para mi?—preguntó confundido el mas pequeño.

—Si, es un regalo que te iba a dar antes de despedirnos pero creo que es mejor ahora—dijo el fénix mientras su hermano abría sus ojos con ilusión.

Shun cambio su semblante casi de inmediato al anterior y esbozando una gran sonrisa desenvolvió aquel objeto. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que era su osito Chocolate _reparado _de aquel día. El moreno habló sereno:

—Chocolate no quería que lo abandonaras, así que esa noche entre la lluvia volví por él aunque ya estaba muy deteriorado incluso perdió un ojo.

—Ikki—respondió el de cabellos verdes, conmovido por aquel gesto.

—Los demás me ayudaron a repararlo, Seiya me dio los botones de su pijama, Shiryu me dio sus calcetines para hacerle un gorro y una bufanda para el frio, Hyoga me dio pedazos de su ropa para rellenarlo y Jabu y los demás me ayudaron a convencer a la cocinera que lo arreglara.

—Gracias hermano, ahora tendré que agradecerle a los chicos, vamos.

El fénix asintió con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción mientras el menor reía emocionado dejando de lado aquel entrenamiento y caminando de regreso a la mansión.

En otra parte de aquella residencia, estaban ocho niños en sus pijamas, recién despertados y con una energía lista para divertirse.

—Vamos cobardes, probemos quien será el caballero mas fuerte, aunque yo se que soy yo—gritó saltando en su camita el futuro unicornio.

—Yo no participare, sólo lo hacen para pelear—replicó molesto el pequeño dragón cruzando sus brazos.

—Pues hay que poner una prueba para demostrarlo—insinuó animado el futuro cisne.

— Vamos a la cocina y cada quien se comerá un alimento raro—sugirió el leoncillo con gula.

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?—lo cuestionó Nachi mirándolo inquisidoramente mientras el leoncillo buscaba una excusa perfecta para contestar.

—Que un caballero debe soportar todo, además se vera su fuerza de voluntad en cualquier situación—dijo con una expresión sabia el pequeño Nachi.

—Bueno, vamos a ver que encontramos —dijo resignado el pegaso mientras los demás asistían con aburrimiento.

Ya en la cocina, los infantes caminaron en distintas direcciones buscando acomodarse en ese espacio. Con lógica, Jabu le ordenó al siberiano que buscara en el congelador.

—A ver busca en el refrigerador, ahí hay unas frutas raras, agarra alguna.

El rubio abrió la puerta de frigo y busco entre las verduras algún alimento que jamás habían visto. — ¿Esto será una fruta?—dijo Hyoga mientras sostenía una especia de vaina de color verde al cual se conocía como chile.

Aquel alimento era de lo mas inusual para los niños, en todo el tiempo que llevaban en Japón jamás lo habían visto ni probado, así que lo nombraron a lo más semejante que parecia:un ejote.

—Vamos todos morderemos ese ejote raro y se lo deberán comer, no importa a que sabe tienen que comérselo.

Cada niño tomó un chile del refrigerador y se lo colocó en la boca preparándose para el momento del reto. Sin embargo, un chiquillo con ansias dentro y ganas de demostrar su valor, decidió darle un mordisco antes que sus compañeros.

— ¡Seiya que hiciste!—dijo Jabu observando con fastidio al pegaso.

Los niños temerarios esperaron la reacción de su amigo ante el alimento y Hyoga al ver a su compañero, también le dio un buen mordisco esperando un sabor amargo o salado, pero jamás imagino que su lengua experimentaría el mayor ácido que en la vida probó.

El picor empezó a invadir el paladar de los dos niños y como pólvora, la sensación empezó a irrumpirlos de pies a cabeza con un extraño sudor en su frente y sus caras de color fuego preocupando a sus compañeros.

— ¡Hay!—grito Hyoga mientras se agarraba la cabeza como si esta fuera a explotar— ¡mamá!

— ¡Auxilio, moriré!—grito Seiya despavorido y empezando una graciosa huida del lugar.

Los dos pequeños empezaron a correr entre los muebles de la gran cocina, queriendo escapar del sufrimiento al cual eran expuestos.

Hyoga corría aterrorizado hacia todos lados y confundido, salió de la cocina hacia su habitación, tirando en su andar un cuchillo al suelo. Seiya por su parte, también corría sin rumbo hasta que se topó con un sartén en manos del unicornio y se golpeó la frente cayendo al suelo. Y a pesar de lo que todos pudieran pensar, el pequeño aun se retorcía en el suelo como una especie de ataque epiléptico.

— ¿Seiya, estas bien?—pregunto Shiryu al castaño que apenas podía articular palabras.

— ¡Dame algo, el ejote es veneno, me quema!—ante este comentario, Shiryu corrió a buscar algo que pudiera calmar aquel malestar de su amigo e inesperadamente se le ocurrió que si le quemaba a su amigo, ese ardor sólo podría ser apagado con agua.

Hyoga por su parte, era perseguido hacia las habitaciones por Nachi, Ichi y Ban, hasta que al arribar, hábilmente se comió una manzana que cayó de la cama de Geki, esperando que aquel malestar se le calmara.

Shiryu en la cocina, busco una jarra de agua y la encontró junto a un bote de catsup, pero al ver que estaba en una mesa alta, le ordenó a Geki que le ayudara:

— ¡Vamos Geki, de prisa, ayúdame a darle agua a Seiya!

El pequeño tomó la jarra de agua y de ansiedad, se le resbalo de las manos, golpeando el bote de cátsup y bañando de agua al dragón y a Seiya de la salsa rojiza.

— ¡Mira lo que has hecho Geki!—bufó molesto el futuro dragón.

En la desesperación por ayudar a Seiya, Jabu se le ocurrió una idea—Deja de discutir Shiryu mejor vamos por Tatsumi, es el único que puede ayudarnos.

No muy convencido y pensando en las consecuencias de ello, el dragoncito asintió resignado.

El leoncillo y el unicornio se alejaron de la cocina en busca del calvo mientras el dragoncito se quedaba auxiliando a su amigo pegaso que yacía en el suelo.

Caminaron entre el jardín buscando con ansiedad la calvo que coqueteaba ligeramente con una señora rubia que le entregaba un paquete en la entrada principal. Al percibirlo, Geki corrió hasta sus pies y le tomó prisionero interrumpiendo su "momento romántico".

— ¡Ah! necesito ayuda —dijo el pequeño osito abrazándose de los pies del mayordomo mientras que éste se encontraba platicando con la vendedora de carne a domicilio.

— ¡Mira que niño tan más hermoso y guapo abrazándose de su padre!—le dijo la señora refiriéndose a Tatsumi, que miraba extrañado al pequeño oso.

—No soy guapo, soy feliz y no es mi padre ¿Qué no ve mi pelo?—le dijo de lo más juerguista el pequeño osito.

El mayordomo casi se muere de la vergüenza ante el comentario mientras la señora solo podía aguantarse la risa.

— ¿Qué sucede niño?—habló reprimiendo su furia el mayordomo esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa ante la señora.

—¡Seiya esta mal en la cocina!

El mayordomo cambio su semblante y se alarmó de inmediato, y no porque le importara Seiya, si no por todo lo que le podría pasar si el señor Kido se enteraba de su descuido por coqueto. Así que sin más, corrió hasta la cocina en busca del pequeño, disculpándose con la rubia.

Cual fue su sorpresa al entrar al interior de la cocina, ver a Seiya tirado en el suelo con una especie de convulsiones y con una mancha rojiza sobre su ropa junto a un cuchillo.

— ¡Oh, no lo han matado!—gritó Tatsumi espantado con su rostro al borde del colapso. El mayordomo se acerco hacia el castaño y lo tomó en sus brazos saliendo a toda prisa de la mansión rumbo a un hospital.

Seiya sintió como unas manos lo alzaban y lo llevaban lejos, y entre sueños, pudo divisar al calvo, así que como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, gritó horrorizado:

— ¡No! estoy en el infierno...

El mayordomo no prestó atención al comentario y le dijo desesperado:

—Seiya no te duermas hasta que lleguemos al hospital ¿Quieres?

Consecuentemente la señora de la carne, al ver al mayordomo saliendo con un niño en brazos tan preocupado, decidió llevarlo en su camioneta.

—Señor Tatsumi, súbase a mi camioneta, lo llevare al hospital.

Y así lo hizo el calvo, subiéndose en el asiento de copiloto y colocando a Seiya en el trasero. Entonces ella emprendió su rápida llegada al hospital con el acelerador a todo rayo.

El par de veces que Seiya abría sus ojos en el trayecto, podía observar por una de las ventanas del interior de la cajuela cabezas de vacas, sangre y vísceras por todos lados lo que lo hacia horrorizarse y gritar:

—¡Ah! estoy en el infierno, aquí hay animales muertos.

—Creo que el niño se esta alucinando—le dijo a la señora el mayordomo y se dirigió de nuevo al castaño—Vamos Seiya no te des por vencido, ya casi llegamos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Hyoga se encontraba extasiado en el suelo de su habitación mientras sus compañeros le miraban a su alrededor como animalito raro.

—Que bueno que no cominos de ese ejote, nos hubieran tenido que llevar al hospital.

En el hospital, el doctor recibió al pequeño castaño e inmediatamente lo ingreso a un consultorio. Le rompió la pijama y no observo ninguna herida, pero si percibió un moretón en la cabeza. Un par de segundos despues, el niño reaccionó, observando su alrededor con curiosidad.

—Hola hijo ¿cómo te sientes?—le pregunto el doctor al castaño.

—Estoy muerto ¿verdad?—conesto el inocente Seiya.

El médico sonrió y le dijo sereno—No lo estas, pero si en un hospital, y dime ¿ qué te ha pasado?

—Solo recuerdo que me comí un ejote y me golpearon la cabeza, pero por favor no le diga a Tatsumi si no me castigara muy fuerte.

—No le diré ,confía en mi y espera a que regrese.

El médico salió y se dirigió hacia los dos adultos,observándoles con suma diversión.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Seiya, esta bien?—pregunto el pelado angustiado.

—El niño no estaba herido pero si tuvo una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, así que fue oportuno que lo trajera al hospital.

—¡Maldito mocoso no sabe el susto que me hiciste pasar!—bufo enfadado Tatsumi ante la miarad reprobatoria de la señora y de el doctor.

—Vamos Tatsumi, no vayas a regañar, es un chiquitín adorable—le dijo la señora carnicera acariciando la mejilla del calvo, haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

Y entre aquella discusión salió el pequeño castaño con una cara de miedo ante el semblante del calvo.Y a pesar de todo, el calvo se tranquilizo y solo le dijo:

—Vámonos Seiya,es tarde.

La señora lo tomó en sus brazos y cargó al futuro pegaso con alegría—Hijo te daré helado por ese golpe en tu cabeza y a todos tus amigos por el susto que debieron pasar.

Aquella mañana había sido de los más contrariada, pero gracias a la señora carnicera, los niños la habían librado bien del carácter del pelado.

Y mientras la noche ya los había alcanzado con su bello manto oscuro, los niños acompañaban a su amiguito Seiya que reposaba en las cobijas de su cama con un vendaje en su cabeza.

—No amigo, te lo juro que no fui yo, fueron mis poderes de caballero los que te pegaron—respondió el pequeño unicornio ante su compañero Seiya que le miraba resentido.

—No importa si no lo hubiera hecho no nos hubieran regalado helado a todos—sugirió alegre el pequeño Hyoga.

—Espera Seiya, tú no deberías comer nieve porque estas enfermo y la nieve esta fría—le dijo de un tono singular el futuro caballerito de Andrómeda.

—No importa, aún así la hubieran calentado en la estufa y yo me la hubiera podido comer—termino el pegaso mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa cómplice a su amigo y también observaba que Shun tenía a su osito aferrado a él.

—Oye gracias por los ojos Seiya, ahora _Chocolate_ ve mejor—le dijo el fénix con una sonrisa sincera dándole palmaditas en su espalda.

—No te preocupes fue un placer.

Entonces el pequeño Shun recordó algo de repente y le cuestionó a su amigo:

—Seiya yo se que esto es muy egoísta de mi parte pero ¿me darías mas ojos para mis pingüinitos?—sugirió emocionado el pequeño Shun a lo que el pegaso solo se hundió en su cama ante la risa de sus compañeros.

_**Continuara...**_

"_**I´ll go crazy if i don´t go crazy tonight", U2 me pone muy mal en fin, alguien me pregunto porque casi no saco a Saory en este fic y la respuesta ¿Qué acaso los caballeritos no son lo mas adorables y tiernos que hay?, además que años después ellos fueron los que se pusieron mas guapos,torneados y bellamente abrazables y no ella (ese comentario lemon )?.Y también porque se pasaba de la raya y era cruel.**_

_**Lindos lectores siento nervios y nostalgia en esta recta final , gracias por sus comentarios de corazón y espero ya no hacerlos sufrir tanto(legendary,Sakura Li,Alishaluz,Carito 357,Mel y quien se sume a la causa).**_

_**Marin Kimura este capitulo va dedicado a ti, deseo de corazón que tu abuelita se recupere y no te preocupes los caballeritos desean sacarte una sonrisa en estos tiempos difíciles, como dice Shun no pierdas la fe.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Huevitos y arbolitos

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 17: ¡Huevitos y arbolitos!**_

Aquellos tres niños habían sido descubiertos comiendo a escondidas a altas horas de la noche y con un gran motín en manos bajo sus ropitas. Todo había comenzado por una travesura de Geki quien con una sábana salió de la habitación mientras todos dormían. Algunos tenían el sueño pesado pero otros como Seiya y Nachi, al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta, se despertaron asustados con la creencia de que _la sombra maligna_ había regresado. Ambos niños se alzaron sobre sus camitas y con sus respiraciones agitadas, decidieron averiguar quién o qué había abierto la puerta.

Unos tras otro avanzó hacia la puerta con sus pantuflitas y descubrieron una pequeña silueta blanca como fantasma bajando hacia la cocina. Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza y entre susurros acordaron:

—Tenemos que matar de una buena vez a la sombra maligna, Nachi.

—Esta bien Seiya vamos a seguirla y la atraparemos con una cobija—sugirió Nachi mientras regresaba a su camita por una.

Decididos, los pequeños caminaron hacia las escaleras con el sudor frio sobre sus cuerpos y su intranquilidad en el pecho que ahogaba sus gritos de miedo. La pequeña silueta corrió hasta la cocina y los pequeños en las escaleras, bajó la oscuridad y únicamente alumbrados por el reflejo de la luna, tragaron saliva y caminaron sigilosos hasta la puerta de la cocina. Al abrirla, la pequeña silueta blanca tomaba algunos víveres que sacó de la alacena.

Nachi le hizo una seña a Seiya para que la distrajera mientras él la tomaba de sorpresa. Y segundo a segundo, la adrenalina corrió su cuerpo; Seiya tomo una bocanada de aire y le habló titubeante a _"la sombra":_

— _¡Ahora si sombra, te llego tu fin!_

Geki se enredó en su sábana de miedo por ser descubierto y Nachi le sujetó con la otra cobija para después abalanzarse junto son Seiya sobre el futuro leoncillo.

— ¡Ay, suéltenme soy yo, soy yo!—gritó Geki de lo mas asustado.

— ¿Quién eres, la sombra maldita?—pregunto desconcertado el castaño mientras Nachi se alejaba del cuerpecito envuelto. Por fin el rostro del leoncillo se descubrió y los tres aliviados suspiraron desde lo más hondo.

—Soy Geki, vine por mi merienda nocturna.

— ¡Ay Geki! creímos que eras la sombra maldita—dijo entre suspiros relajantes Seiya mientras Nachi se tumbaba divertido sobre el suelo. Pero la diversión duro poco, una sombra mas grande los había descubierto:

— ¿Quién gritó y que hacen aquí malditos mocosos?—pregunto Tatsumi con su gorrito y pantuflas de dormir bastante agitado.

Toda aquella escena los había llevado a ser castigados siendo _"esclavos_" durante todo el día de Tatsumi colaborando con las tareas domesticas. Su primera tarea fue hacer el desayuno, después podar el jardín con las pesadas tijeras, lavar platos, fregar el piso y mientras sus compañeros estaban divirtiéndose jugando futbol afuera, ellos aun estaban doblando toallas y cobijas.

Jabu, quien había corrido maratónicamente para anotar un gol a Shiryu, subió al baño del cuarto donde estaban sus compañeros. Al ver la cara de fastidio de sus amigos, solo rió y les dijo:

—Se lo merecen, no me invitaron a comer con ustedes.

—Para que te íbamos a invitar si tú siempre le tomas comida a Geki debajo de su cama y tienes tu festín—comento fastidiado el futuro pegaso mientras la mirada amenazante de Geki no lo dejaba de seguir.

—Mejor nos vemos luego—termino de decir titubeante el unicornio ante la amenaza de Geki y desapareció si haber ido al sanitario.

Nachi llevaba de mala gana las cobijas a sus respectivas camas de sus compañeros y con el montón de estas sobre su rostro, no pudo percibir una pequeña canastita con huevitos con algunos botones mal pegados, hasta que un crujido se hizo sonoro.

— ¡Ouch!

Aventó las cobijas a la cama de enfrente y vio como _los pingüinitos de Shun_ habían perecido bajo su pie. Afortunadamente para él, de cabellos verdes y sobretodo Ikki, corrían con sus compañeros en el patio.

Se quitó su zapato y trató de limpiarlo, no sin antes ser descubierto por el otro castaño que también estaba castigado.

— ¿Qué hiciste Nachi?—preguntó Seiya asustado al ver tal crimen.

—Fue un accidente—dijo apenado el pequeño santito del lobo mientras se ponía pálido.

— ¡Mataste a los pingüinitos de Shun, él se morirá de la tristeza con ellos!—sugirió Seiya con las manos en la cabeza de desesperación.

Nachi, con la zozobra empezó a aplastar más los cascarones y a batirse de ellos mientras Seiya, angustiado le tomaba de los hombros.

—Los desapareceré...—dijo el niño con una malicia parecida a la de los traficantes.

—No, mejor dame los cascarones y les diremos que ya nacieron sus pingüinitos—replicó el pequeño castaño tanto rescataba evidencia del crimen.

— ¡Ayúdame!—ordenó Seiya al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba.

Nachi se acerco a los huevitos y al tocarlos, la repulsión le hizo presa:

— ¡Que asco se sienten babosos!

Seiya, molesto, lo amenazo pues el no los había _asesinado _y ahora el pagaba los males de Nachi.

—Ni modo, lávalos o si no le diré a Ikki lo que hiciste para que te haga pagar.

Nachi, resignado tomó con desdén los huevitos mientras los llevaba junto con Seiya al lavabo.

—Lo haré, pero este secreto no saldrá de esta habitación—termino de decir Nachi mientras enjuaga los cascarones.

Mientras tanto los demás niños de agitadas respiraciones bajo el radiante Sol, decidieron aproximarse al árbol más cercano a reposar su sombra después de gastar sus alientos en corretizas tras el balón.

El chofer de la mansión, observó a los niños animados y riendo como locos mientras el cambiaba una llanta de la limosina. Así que al recordarles a sus propios hijos, decidió tomar una soga y con la llanta que había cambiado, hacerles un columpio.

—Niños veo que se divierten, ¿les gustaría tener un columpio?—preguntó el mayor ante las miradas iluminadas de los pequeños que en sus sonrisa dejaban escapar un poco de felicidad.

— ¡Si!—gritaron animados ellos mientras el señor sonreía ante sus pillos gestos.

Se aproximo al árbol y enredo la soga sobre la llanta para después sujetarla con fuerza sobre éste. Minutos de impaciencia los llevaron a ver por fin su columpio realizado.

—Con cuidado niños y uno por uno úsenlo ,si no lastimaran al amigo árbol ¿entendido?—dijo el chofer a los pequeños cómplices mientras se marchaba rumbo al automóvil para abordarlo.

— ¡Vamos a columpiarnos!—ordenó arbitrariamente el futuro unicornio y se subió sin previo aviso, molestando a sus compañeros.

— ¡Vamos, déjame subir Jabu, es mi turno!—replicaba Hyoga con su gesto hostil para el castaño aferrándose de la llanta.

— ¡Yo también quiero subir, vamos Shiryu sube!—sugería alentado Ichi subiendo un piecito en medio de la llanta. Shiryu por su parte, se hizo un espacio entre sus compañeros y subió a la rueda.

—Shun, espera mientras me subo y luego te ayudo a subir a ti—decía Ikki de lo más animado pues la idea le gustaba tanto él de mirada verde los miraba preocupado.

—Yo no quiero Ikki , gracias—decía el mas pequeño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se tiraba al suelo.

Al subirse Ban los niños replicaron molestos al sentir como su amigo ocupaba espacio y desviaba la llanta.

— ¡Bájate Ban ,que no podemos columpiarnos bien!—gritaba Jabu empujando a su compañero.

— ¡Ya déjalo en paz, Jabu!—sugirió una voz y así los niños se empezaron a mover de un lado a otro empujándose con sus piecitos.

Y mientras se balanceaban, sentían como en el vaivén sus estómagos parecían tener mariposas revoloteando y unas cosquillitas de adrenalina .El pequeño árbol donde se encontraban se empezó a moverse con más velocidad, de un lado a otro mientras los niños gritaban de felicidad. Fue cuando un pequeño sonido alertó al dragón.

— ¡Bájense ahora!—musitó con angustia el chinito, sin embargo nadie le prestó atención.

Los pequeño santitos solo escucharon el crujir del árbol y sentir como la llanta empezaba a vibrar descendiendo al suelo. El árbol se ladeo y sin mas, se partio a la mitad derribando a todos los pequeños que se encontraban sobre él.

— ¡Oh, les dije que se bajaran, ahora nos van a regañar!—gritaba asustado el pequeño chinito.

— ¡Qué han hecho pobre arbolito, diosito los va a castigar!—gritó furioso el pequeño Shun levantándose del suelo.

—Tranquilo Shun, que diosito nos castigue después, lo que me preocupa es que Tatsumi lo haga ahora—dijo pálido el futuro fénix mientras veía como el árbol estaba caído.

El arbolito no estaba totalmente quebrado y si lo colocaban bien podía embonar a la perfección con lo que quedaba, por lo que con la fuerza de los presentes y con un poco de pericia este quedaría de lo mas normal .Y así lo hicieron, después de quitarle la llanta y la soga, los pequeños lo acomodaron de tal forma que parecía que ningún incidente había ocurrido.

Pasaron unos minutos expectantes observando la quietud del árbol hasta que una voz les llamo la atención.

La silueta fiera del mayordomo de la casa se hizo presente con su mohín de fastidio por llamar aquellos pequeños a sus obligaciones.

— ¡Niños vengan acá, a entrenar!

Al escuchar al calvo, sus pasitos más que presurosos corrieron hacia la entrada del gimnasio.

Pronto la mañana irradiante con su estampado azulado a conjunto de blanquecinos cúmulos en el cielo se desvaneció. Cada uno de los infantes hacia sus ejercicios hasta extasiar y se resignaban a que el aliento desapareciera en un último esfuerzo.

La noche fría llego tras la grisácea tarde que esfumó las nubes del amplio cielo y después de una agotadora jornada de ejercicios, una rica cena de chocolate calientito con pan y un baño bajo agüita refrescante, los pequeñitos se dirigieron a su cuarto.

El pequeñito de cabellos verdes con su pijamita busco bajo su camita _a sus hijitos y _en sus intentos.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes no ha visto a mis pingüinitos? —pregunto el futuro santito de las cadenas mientras revisaba una y otra vez bajo su cama.

—Ahí deben de estar Shun revísale bien—dijo temeroso el futuro santo del lobo.

Entonces el de cabellos verdes al estirar su manita, tomó el nidito y observó como sus pingüinitos se habían transformado en cascaroncitos.

— ¡Mis pingüinitos!—dijo con la voz al borde del llanto y sus ojitos esmeraldas cristalinos el pequeño Shun mientras removía con su dedito los cascaroncitos.

— ¡Shun alégrate, tus pingüinitos ya han de haber nacido!—dijo Seiya tomando del hombro a su amiguito.

—Si, pero ¿dónde están? no están aquí.

—Shun, recuerda que los pingüinitos deben tener a su familia buscándolos, quizá ellos se fueron a hallarlos hasta su hogar.

—Ojala sean felices encontrando a su mamita pingüino y en su nueva casita—comento afligido el pequeñín.

—Bueno ellos serán felices en cualquier hogar como nosotros ¿verdad amigos?—le respondió Seiya mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y los demás asentían cómplices.

—Vamos a lavarnos los dientes, amigo y ya no te preocupes—le dijo el castaño mientras le extendía la mano y acompañaba a su amigo al baño. Fue entonces que un silencio profundo se hizo en la habitación y las miradas se dirigieron a Ikki.

—Bien, ¿ahora, quién de ustedes mató a los pingüinitos de mi hermano?—pregunto el niño de cabellos azulados con su puño amenazante mientras Geki y Nachi se miraban cómplices. Geki empujo al santito del lobo y este avanzó a voluntad.

—Yo...—dijo con un hilo de palabras imperceptible Nachi mientras agachaba su cabeza y se enredaba sus manitas en la ropa acercándose hacia Ikki.

—Pues te lo agradezco, ya me había cansado del besito de las buenas noches del tío Ikki—sopló sus mechones azulados Ikki tirándose en la cama y los demás rieron sonoramente.

Tatsumi se dirigió a tirar la basura en los contenedores de afuera, cuando al mirar a su alrededor percibió un extraño aspecto sobre el árbol mas antiguo de la mansión. Se acerco un poco y como si el árbol lo estuviera observando, espero a que lo tocara cuando el arbusto giró hacia su dirección y empezó caer y aunque le mayordomo intento correr, solo sintió cuando una suma de hojas le caían sobre la cabeza y nublar su pensamiento.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a una gran amiga, Mel sabes que te aprecio demasiado y espero volver a los buenos tiempos! **_

_**Un agradecimiento a Marín Kimura(gracias por la sugerencia la tendré a consideración ,XP),a Leonis Altern, Alishaluz(sobre lo que me dijiste si me inspiro para sus entrenamientos, veras una sorpresa al final),SakuraK Li(no,U2 me pone feliz, gracias por los buenos deseos y pues por fin los pingüinos perecieron ,un minuto de silencio),legendary (jaja sabes? vivo von un grillo maldito en mi casa que no me deja dormir, se esta vengando conmigo),Love shun 4ever(me agrada la idea que mi fic te este inspirando ojala te animes un dia a hacer un fanart de el ,a mi no me salen los chibi santos snif,snif )y Sarah (bienvenida a mi fic,que gusto es verte por aquí y no tengo fanarts no me salen los cuerpecitos por ello no hay fanarts) y por ultimo a los silenciosos ojala se animen a dejar sus comentarios para agradecerles.**_

_**Este capi fue un poco verídico, el arbolito en el que puse mi hamaca atrás de mi casa estaba seco y yo me puse a columpiarme con fuerza (tenia como diez añitos) hasta que solo escuche el crujir del árbol XD(días después mi tío ebrio se agarro de ese árbol y se cayó con todo y él) pero ese crimen ecológico lo pague plantando dos pinitos mas.**_

_**3, 2,1 cada vez mas cerca del final, en serio me estoy quebrando de tristeza por mis chibisantos. Para sorpresa de ustedes ya termine los capis finales, pero empecé de atrás hacia adelante ,así que su espera será corta para el siguiente y ya en el 19 tendremos seguido el 20( final),un capi doble de regalo en agradecimiento a ustedes mis fieles lectores que me han acompañado en estas 17 locuras, mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Perdón por el retraso!**_


	18. Chapter 18 del presente y realidad

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto fue sin ningún fin de lucro**_

_**Capitulo 18: Del presente y realidad.**_

_**Parte 2**_

Las mañanas se habían hecho más que extenuantes, sus cuerpecitos cansados ya no podían más, sus piernas se habían estirado hasta sentir los tendones reventar, sus brazos se habían gastada hasta la última gota de energía y los días estaban por consumarse.

Ban ejercía presión en las pesas, Shiryu meditaba, Hyoga nadaba e Ichi junto con Nachi y Shun reñían .Ikki, quien saltaba sobre un trampolín junto a Seiya y Jabu, desde lejos percibió las lágrimas en el rostro de su hermano.

—Lloras por cualquier cosa, Shun—pregonó el futuro santo del lobo hacia el de cabellos verdes que estaba tirado en el suelo.

— ¿Qué sucede Shun?—se acerco el futuro fénix hacia la reunión de los pequeños.

—Nada, ¿solo me preguntaba si esta cobarde es tu hermano?—se dirigió Nachi hacia el mayor de los niños, que de inmediato reaccionó agresivo, tomándolo del cuello.

— ¡Shun no es ningún cobarde y además es todo lo que tengo—terminó de decirle el fénix al otro niño dejando que el lobo que se perdiera entre sus compañeros mientras ayudaba sostener a su hermano.

— ¡Cuando se es huérfano hay que ser valiente!—le ordeno a su hermano mayor, que con su gesto de decepción, se alzó junto a su hermano mientras la voz de Tatsumi hacia un llamado para un reunión.

— ¡Niños acérquense!

Entonces bajo el llamado de Tatsumi, los niños acudieron a la extraña reunión de los Kido en aquella habitación. Para sorpresa de ellos, Saory y su abuelo estaban presenciando todo desde minutos atrás.

—Niños, harán un sorteo por medio de estas esferas, cada una tiene un lugar de entrenamiento donde serán enviados a cumplir su destino que es obtener las armaduras, así que vamos, tomen una.

—Yo iré primero—sugirió Jabu entusiasmado mientras metía la mano en aquella caja con las pelotas y seguido de él, sus demás compañeros.

—Jabu, tu iras a Orán en Argelia—pronunció el calvo mientras veía el contenido del papel dentro de la esfera.

—Shiryu, tu a los Cinco Picos en China—continuó el calvo mientras él chino se imaginaba la provincia donde seria mandado.

—Nachi, iras a Liberia—replicó el mayordomo notando la seguridad en los ojos del pequeño.

—Seiya, al campo de Athena, en Grecia. Ahí es donde nacieron los caballeros.

Al igual que el dragón, Seiya imaginó aquel lugar mágico llamado campo de Athena, quiza seria como el descrito en los cuentos de su madre y eso le entusiasmaba.

—Geki, tu a Canadá—continuó el calvo dirigiéndose al santito del león menor.

—Hyoga, tú iras a Siberia—dijo el mayordomo mientras el niño inmediatamente pensó _"Ahí es donde se encuentra mama" _y sonriendo ilusionado, asintió_._

—Vamos Shun, deprisa—presionó el adulto de la habitación al menor de todos que con inseguridad, abrió su pelotita.

—Tu iras a la Isla muerte, ¡Isla de la muerte!—repitió sorprendido el mayordomo al leer el contenido del sorteo.

—Acepto mi destino—respondió el de mirada esmeralda con convicción.

—No sobreviviras, eres el único que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte —aseguró el calvo dirigiéndose al chiquillo— Ahí es el Infierno, la tierra brilla como el Sol y los que sobreviven quedan traumatizados de por vida.

Ikki no lo pensó dos veces, se figuró que quizá él sobreviviría a aquel lugar descrito por Tatsumi, después de todo no había nada peor que estar bajo la tutela de los Kido, asi que con la idea en su mente de traer la armadura hasta la fundación a costa de lo que fuera y el hecho de saber que quizá Shun no regresaría con la suya, le rompió los nervios haciéndole actuar por impulso.

—Me gusta, necesito unas vacaciones, iré en su lugar—sugirió animoso el pequeño fénix.

— ¡Ikki!—grito desconcertado Andrómeda.

—Tranquilo Shun, pase lo que pase te juro que volveré a casa, pero debes prometer que en mi ausencia te comportaras con dignidad—el de cabellos oscuros se dirigió a su hermano con certeza tomándole de los hombros.

— ¡Tu, no tomaras su lugar!—ordenó Tatsumi exasperado mientras tomaba de la camisa al pequeño.Y a segundos de golpear al pequeño, la voz del cansado Mitsumasa resonó en la habitación.

—Tatsumi.

— ¿Qué querrá?—preguntó Ikki al ver acercarse al viejo hombre.

— ¡Un poco de respeto!—el calvo golpeó en la mejilla al pequeño de cabellos oscuros y al ver su mirada retadora, lo volvió a golpear junto con Shun— ¡Y no me mires así!

—Hare lo que quiera—replicó Ikki al sentir cerca una ola de castigos por parte del calvo mientras protegía con su cuerpo a su hermano.

—Ya esta bien, ¿acaso me desobedecerás?—pronunció el solemne caballero que se avecinaba hacia los niños. Tatsumi, por su parte, solo pensaba mientras irradiaba _"Me las pagaras, algún día"_

—Escucha lo que ocurre en la Tierra obedece a las leyes del destino. Si la Isla de la Muerte es el tuyo, te concedo ir en lugar de tu hermano. Tu destino a decidido, les deseo lo mejor.

—No me haga reír, que mas le da que regrese vivo—respondió Ikki al escuchar las palabras risibles del veterano.

— ¡No te pases de listo!—comentó el mayordomo al menor que caminaba lejos de aquella farsa seguido de un preocupado Shun.

Pronto Seiya al ver las intenciones del hombre de retirarse tras estas palabras, lo buscó con la mirada para especularle:

—Maestro, ¿me promete que volveré a ver a mi hermana si después de seis años logró volver con la armadura?—lo cuestionó el castaño.

—Algún día lo comprenderas, Seiya—terminó el hombre mientras caminaba serenamente seguido de la mirada azulada de su nieta.

Aquellos días cortos y extintos eran demasiado agotadores, las exigencias por parte del mayordomo de no parar de entrenar hasta el último instante los estaban reventando. Sus alientos habían desparecido y la única melodía que resonaba en ese gimnasio era el bombeo en conjunto de los corazones extasiados. El calvo procuraba estar todo el tiempo vigilando que los pequeños no se detuvieran y cuando éste esporádicamente desaparecía para algún encargo, los pequeños aprovechaban para descansar de tan agitadas rutinas.

Seiya continuaba distraído con el bombeo de su corazón al saltar esa cuerda que jamás percibió el murmullo de una femínea voz.

Entonces el viento le distrajo trayendo su nombre hasta sus oídos. Al mirar de donde provenía tal sonido, vio un par de mechones azulados que de inmediato le llamaron su atención con su mano sacudida, desesperada.

— ¡Seiya, aquí, aquí!

El pequeño al ver a su amiga de infancia, se aproximó hacia ella saliendo del gimnasio.

— ¿Miho, que haces aquí?

La chiquilla lo abrazo unos segundos y después bajo la sombra de un árbol próximo, ella habló:

—Vine a decirte que Seika esta muy preocupada por ti, triste pero sigue jugando con los demás niños, le recuerdan a ti.

— ¿Dices que mi hermana esta bien? te agradezco que me lo dijeras Miho—contestó el castaño amable.

—Pero Seiya, ¿en serio te vas a Grecia?—pregunto la chiquilla con su mirada recelada.

—Si, me convertiré en caballero de bronce y veras que me volveré más fuerte que este árbol—aseguro el pequeño observando a la chica con ilusión aunque en el fondo sentía nervios en el pecho.

—Seiya, hablas como si solo te fueras de vacaciones, podrían herirte o hasta matarte—dijo la niña mientras le daba la espalda al pequeño protegiendo su timidez.

—Si, eso es posible, pero no se puede hacer mucho si uno se preocupa demasiado, aunque no espero que lo entiendas porque tú eres una simple chica—bufó simpático el pequeño castaño mientras se reposaba sobre la madera del árbol.

—Tienes razón no entiendo, ¡vete a Grecia o a donde quieras y sabes que, no quiero que vuelvas nunca, nunca!—gritó la pequeña molesta hacia su amigo, pues ella estaba mas que alarmada por su partida.

— ¡Si tienes razón, ya me muero por irme y no volver a ver tu horrible cara!—respondió el castaño hacia la pequeña y tras tal enfrentamiento, ella caminó unos pasitos lejos de él.

— ¡Pues vete!—bufó molesta la pequeña y rodeada de la burlesca risa del pequeño, corrió bajo la anaranjada tarde, desapareciendo tras las grandes rejas de la mansión.

Ante esas palabras la pequeña de azulados cabellos solo pensó en partir irritada hacia la salida. Ella solo se preocupaba por su amigo al igual que su hermana y éste parecía no importarle su vida. Seiya después de unos minutos de reflexión, se alegró de que su amiga se había marchado porque si se hubiera quedado mas tiempo, se hubiera quebrado de dolor al saber que en mucho tiempo, jamás volvería a verle ni a ella ni su hermana y que quizá si, moriría en el intento.

El calvo busco con la mirada al futuro pegaso, sin embargo no lo divisaba entre los pequeños, por lo que justo al empezar a buscarlo, una inesperada llamada de la cocina le sorprendió. Tatsumi salió inesperadamente tras recibir la llamada y de inmediato los chiquillos se esparcieron sobre el suelo, dando oportunidad a Seiya de regresar.

— ¡Ya se fue Tatsumi, ya podemos descansar!—grito una vocecita vacia.

En aquel instante, el castaño regresaba de acudir al llamado de Miho siendo observado por sus compañeros que ni notaron su escape.

—Seiya, ya que estas de pie, tráenos las botellas de agua por favor—sugirió Jabu al castaño presionado por la mirada agotada de sus compañeros, y con desanimo, acerco la hielera con botellas de agua congelada.

Cada uno se arrimó a rastras hacia la hielera y tomó una de las botellas. Jabu tomó el deseado liquido y tras dejar caer a su lado la botella, Geki quien se habia levantado a la ventana recibiendo la deliciosa brisa fresca, busco algún objeto a su alrededor tras fijar su mirada unos segundos al exterior, encontrando la botella del castaño y usándola para una maldad.

— ¡Que asco, sácale tu dedo de mi botella, Geki!—grito Jabu al ver al leoncillo con su preciado liquido.

—Ahora te la devuelvo, ¡quiero un hielo chiquito!—dijo el leoncillo mientras con su risa cínica se aproximaba a la ventana y segundos después, los demás fatigados, se acercaron a curiosear.

—A que no le avientas este hielo al señor de los dulces, Seiya—sugirió animado el pequeño león menor.

— ¿Porqué quieren aventarle el hielo?—los cuestionó el pequeño dragón.

—Pues porque la otra vez Seiya y Jabu le pidieron dulces y no les quiso dar, además les grito, ahora debe sufrir _la maldición de los futuros caballeros_—rió macabro el leoncillo y al ver la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, se sonrojó y continuo su labor.

Ese hombre no era malo, simplemente había escogido un mal oficio, vendía dulces y odiaba a los niños, además lo hacia de casa en casa bajo el abrazante sol ¿acaso había algo peor?

El hombre distraído de los dulces, solo sintió como una piedra caía justo en medio de su cabeza gracias al buen tino que tenia Seiya. Al sentir que ya no podía mas, el señor cascarrabias gritó enfurecido buscando al culpable por todos lados mientras los pequeños se escondían tras las paredes del gimnasio riendo a baja voz.

El mayor al mirar a su alrededor, solo percibió a una pequeña de cabellos lilas jugueteando con sus muñecas en una alberquita y con una hielera cargada de una bebida refrescante.

— ¡Oye tu pequeña mocosa, me las pagaras por el hielo que me aventaste!

Saory, al ver al señor de los dulces con su cara desparramada tras las rejas y con sus manos tratando de alcanzarla, se asustó.

— ¿Que le pasa señor, esta loco?—pregunto la niña al señor que parecía desquiciado queriendo traspasar las rejas.

— ¡Pasare las rejas y te daré una buena paliza!—gritó el señor mientras destilaba rabia.

— ¡Tatsumi, un señor loco me esta molestando!—grito la pequeña mientras tomaba sus muñecas de la alberquita y no dejaba de mirar amenazante al señor.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio los pequeños observaban divertidos la escena, todos menos uno:

— ¿Cómo se atreve a gritarle a Saory? , yo la defenderé—gritó Jabu intentando salir de la habitación siendo detenido por Nachi.

—Ya cállate y observa, ya llego _"súper cabeza de rodilla" al rescate_.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, el calvo salió a toda prisa al escuchar el llamado de la pequeña.

— ¡Deje en paz a mi señorita, bestia inmunda!—salió Tatsumi tal vil superhéroe con su traje mal arreglado.

— ¡Su mocosa me tiró un hielo!—gritaba desde afuera el señor de los caramelos.

— ¡Ah si, pues mire lo que hago yo!—contestó el calvo irritado.

Tatsumi tomó en sus manos la hielera y uno a uno, los hielos dentro de ella se los lanzó al señor mientras la pequeña corría con su séquito de muñecas rumbo a la mansión. El señor sulfurado, tomó su caramelos y se los arrojó al calvo tratando de darle en la pelona. Aquella fue _una guerra despiadada y cruel_ a base de hielos y dulces.

— ¡Si! Lluvia de dulces, vamos a afuera—exclamó alentado Seiya por el sabor de un caramelo en su boca.

—Seiya, te pueden dar un "hielazo" por salir—replicó Shun intranquilo mientras le tomaba del brazo.

—No importa, moriré envuelto en caramelos y valdrá la pena—contestó el futuro pegaso.

El niño castaño avanzo ´un par de pasitos rumbo al exterior cuando la acción continúo:

— ¡Tatsumi!—se escucho una voz al fondo de aquella guerra. Sin duda aquella voz arrastrada era del señor Mitsumasa. —¿Qué significa esto?

—Mi señor, el señor de los dulces enloqueció y molestó a Saory.

—Yo creo que aquí debió de haber un malentendido. Lo mejor será que le pagues al señor y te metas a la mansión, tenemos que hablar.

— Pero, pero, mi señor...—decía indignado Tatsumi al ver su derrota improvisada.

—Nada de peros, págale al señor sus dulces y ya deja de comportarte como un niño, por favor.

Y mientras el calvo se sacaba unos billetes y se los daba al señor de los dulces encrespado, el señor Kido espero a que el señor se marchase para desaparecer introduciéndose a la mansión junto con su mayordomo.

Los pequeñitos corrieron al ver el estado de _cese y paz de la guerra_, y disimuladamente, recogieron _el recuento de los daños_ llenándose los bolsillos con agridulces caramelos.

—Tomen el botín en sus manos y escóndalo hasta la noche. —comentó suavemente Seiya.

—Deberíamos aventar hielos mas seguido, imagínense con las pizzas, los helados y todo—sugirió contento Hyoga mientras se metía un dulce a la boca.

La oscuridad había llegado con su manto cubriendo los cielos multicolores de Japón, iluminando con ligeros destellos el cielo. La noche se había vuelto el único refugio a las demandas del mayordomo de la mansión y justo aquella era especial.

—Amigos contando los días, hoy es la última noche que pasamos juntos—aseguró el dragón melancólico mientras se tallaba los ojitos de sueños.

— ¡No puede ser!—grito Hyoga mientras se tiraba al suelo y con sus piecitos se movía en círculos.

— ¡Que dramático eres, Hyoga!—respondió Shiryu al verlo tendido en el suelo.

—Estoy nervioso me muero por conocer Argelia y conocer mucha gente—los interrumpió Jabu acomodándose en su camita.

—Yo también, aunque en Grecia quizá halla criaturas extrañas —respondió Seiya mientras se frotaba las manos.

—Hablando de criaturas extrañas, Shiryu ¿es cierto que en China hay dragones con los ojos rojos y que descabezan gente?—pregunto un pequeño rubio tanto se levantaba del suelo y caminaba hacia su cama.

—Hyoga ¿acaso hay osos locos y cisnes bailadores en Siberia ¿verdad que no? lo mismo pasa en China—contestó desde su cama el pequeño dragón mientras amoldaba su almohada.

—Lo mejor será dormir, mañana será un día difícil y muy largo—sugirió Geki mientras se guardaba bajo la almohada su botín de dulces de la tarde.

—Hasta mañana amigos—comento entre bostezos Seiya mientras se tiraba de lleno en la cama.

—¡Hasta mañana!—dijeron al unisonó todos mientras se acomodaban en sus pequeñas camitas, tirando cobijas al suelo o removiendo las almohadas a perfección. Sin embargo, un par se quedaron tensos ante los demás.

—Espera Ikki—dijo un pequeñín deteniendo a su mayor al remover las cobijas para recostarse.

—Shun ¿acaso no quieres dormir?, mañana será el gran día—sugirió con una cara perfectamente disimulada de bienestar el fénix mientras Shun se aferraba a Chocolate.

—Ikki tengo miedo, tengo miedo de a donde iras y a donde iré, no quiero dormir porque se que no podre, el pensar que al amanecer te iras me hace no quererlo.

—Vamos hermano, acomódate—sugirió Ikki mientras apagaba la luz y se aferraba al pequeño cuerpecito de su hermano.

—No pienses que iremos a un lugar feo, cierra los ojos y tranquilízate. Escúchame, solo eso.

El pequeño espero paciente a que la respiración del menor se calmara y que segundo a segundo el sueño los cubriera con su invisible manto.

—_Sueña Shun, sueña que a donde iremos será un lugar hermoso, ahí podemos volar y tocar el cielo azul, que no hay día y noche, que el mundo esta rodeado de un arcoíris y flores. Cierra los ojos, abre tus alas y vuela conmigo hermano._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Pobre fénix, ¿cómo que unas vacaciones en la Isla de la muerte, de perdida en Hawaii, no? Y la parte donde Tatsumi dice —Un poco de respeto, Y no me mires así—como me mata de risa, que cruel soy.**_

_**2 ,1 a 2 capis del final que vienen en doble paquete y ya están terminados, así que lo más probable que la semana que viene, como lo planeé y si no se acaba el mundo, demos fin a mi fic. Un toquecito de nostalgia hay en mi corazón, pero estoy feliz ya que gracias a el, los pude conocer lindos lectores, gracias por su tiempo y palabras en estos meses, sin ustedes la magia no hubiera durado tanto, hasta la próxima.**_


	19. Chapter 19 Del futuro y especulaciones

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto fue sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Al mal paso, darle prisa...**_

_**Capitulo 19: Del futuro y especulaciones,"adiós amigos, adiós"**_

_**Parte 3**_

La mañana sombría con sus nubes grisáceas y pálido color pronosticaba que el momento que jamás habían querido que sucediera se presentaba tan pronto. Los ojitos de los pequeños aun permanecían cerrados tras las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpecito del despertar que solo les traería dolor.

Shiryu entreabrió sus ojos, alzandose sobre sus cobijas, observando el inquietante lugar. Prestó atención al reloj cercano y se acordó, los quince días desde que les dieron la noticia se habían cumplido, hoy era el día. Sonrió al ver a Seiya desparramado en la cama a punto de caer, a Hyoga abrazando a su almohada con fervor y a Shun e Ikki con sus manitas explayadas en las camas. Esa sería la última mañana que los vería despertar para esperar seis años para volver a ver sus singulares poses al dormir.

Tatsumi pronto entró a la habitación de los pequeños y azotó la puerta con estridencia. Su semblante feliz anunció:

— ¡Hoy por fin me librare de ustedes mocosos, arriba!

El calvo se aproximó al gran armario y comenzó a arrojar todas las prendas de los pequeños afuera del éste. Se alzó a las repisas más altas y expulsó pequeños maletines al suelo.

—Seiya, apresúrate tu te iras primero en cuatro horas más. Los demás, ¡rápido! preparen sus cosas se irán a la par.

Shun al despertar sintió una angustia en su interior mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermano que con sus ojitos arrugados intentaba levantarse. Los demás por su parte empezaban a acomodar rápidamente en las pequeñas maletitas que les habían dado Tatsumi sus cosas. Para todos parecía un día interesante pero para él, era su peor pesadilla.

—Vamos Shun, te ayudare a arreglar tu maleta—comentó el futuro fénix tomando del suelo un maletín.

—Mira lo primero que meteremos serán estas camisas y tus pantalones y a Chocolate al final ¿te parece?—preguntó con su mirada optimista el de ojos oscuros.

—Prefiero no meterlo, le asusta la oscuridad—sugirió el menor escondiendo en su espalda al osito.

En otra camita Nachi,Ichi y Seiya acomodaban las prendas que estaban en el suelo:

—Seiya,¿acaso llevaras tus calzones llenos de hoyos hasta Grecia?—preguntó Nachi pillo introduciendo un dedito en uno de los tantos agujeros que tenia una prenda. La pena atacó al castaño que encendió su cara con su rojizo color, arrebatando sus calzoncillo de las manos del lobito.

—No están rotos, lo que pasa es que tiene ventilación porque en Grecia hace mucho calor.

Al borde de otra cama, dos pequeñuelos introducían hasta el más postremo detalle al maletín:

—Shiryu, ¿entonces dices que en China no hay dragones que comen los sesos?

—Que no, entiende Hyoga, mejor pásame mis calcetines—ordenó el chino mientras señalaba la ropa acomodada a escasos centímetros.

— ¡Ugh!—dijo el siberiano después de acercar a su nariz las diminutas ropas—Huelen _re feo,_ mataras a tu maestro con tu olor.

— ¡Hyoga!—gritó enfadado el dragoncito corriendo tras su compañero.

En otra parte de la habitación dos pequeñines más llevaban una conversación _atrayente._

—Geki, ¿como que has engordado un poquito más, no?—pregunto Jabu golpeando la pancita del leoncillo, quien debajo de sus prendas, con cinta se adhiero dulces de su colección.

—Son mis refrigerios de viajero, _aléjate o te morderé sin piedad_—pronunció amenazante el leoncillo señalando con su dedito al unicornio que de miedo se retiró sigiloso.

La mañana agitada pasó imperceptible tras las removidas actividades y nervios al por mayor. Ni siquiera notaron cuando habían desayunado y menos la hora en que vieron televisión, esperando resignados el llamado. Y es que así tiende a suceder, el tiempo no es lo suficientemente eterno para prolongar momentos importantes y se vuelve un infierno cuando llega la hora de partir.

Las horas de espera habían concluido y con ellas, sus tiernas aventuras.

Todos estaban sentados en la sala llenos de nervios escuchando el tic-tac infernal del reloj. Pronto los pequeños al ver llegar el primer automóvil negro a la mansión, se levantaron expectantes.

—Bueno amigos, nos veremos algún día—comentó con la mirada ausente el pequeño castaño.

—Adiós Seiya, cuídate mucho—decían los pequeños entre sonrisas y miradas nostálgicas mientras el castaño sostenía su mochila en su hombro con optimismo. Los miró a todos, sus nueve compañeros por última vez y dio la vuelta con gran seguridad. Avanzó sin mirar atrás, tenia que hacerlo, por Seika. Y al dar tres pasitos tras el umbral, una vocecita le llamó:

—Espera Seiya.

—Shun ¿qué sucede?—preguntó el castaño con felicidad al mirar los ojos acuosos del menor.

—Gracias amigo, gracias por todo—dijo el pequeño mientras le daba un tierno abrazo. El castaño afable removió los mechones del menor correspondiendo su afecto.

—Adiós Shun y cuida de Chocolate, nos veremos algún día—dijo el futuro pegaso mientras despegaba sus manitas del menor de mirada esmeralda.

El pequeño salió rumbo al automóvil y observó por una vez más, la carita de sus amigos. Sus aventuras, sus risas, sus lágrimas se habían quedado en aquella mansión. Subió al coche y acto seguido este, arrancó. Él giró hacia la ventana mientras seguía su curso, cuando detrás de las ventanas prestó atención a una pequeña silueta azulada que corría detrás de él.

—Miho...—dijo mientras miraba desaparecer su imagen.

Si, su querida amiga Miho se había a despedir de él, deseándole toda la buena fortuna en su camino y con sus lágrimas, llevándose su último recuerdo de inocencia.

Pronto dos autos más llegaron a la mansión entre la especulación.

— ¿Quién seguirá?—preguntó curioso Ikki sin recibir respuesta.

—Vamos Hyoga es tu turno y el de Nachi—pronunció el mayordomo desde el primer piso observando a los niños. Ambos suspiraron ante la noticia y resignados se despidieron.

—Adiós Hyoga—dijeron con sus vocecitas arrastradas los niños.

—Adiós Nachi, buena suerte—comentaron otros con la voz quebrantada.

—Buenos chicos ha sido todo, nos vemos pronto—dijo el siberiano para salir acompañado del futuro santo del lobo, que al no ser partidario de las despedidas, no dijo ni sola palabra ni tampoco miró a sus amigos ya que sus ojos tristes y manitas traviesas se remordían de dolor. Y así, ambos santitos subieron a sus transportes.

Como agua entre las manos, uno a uno se fue desvaneciendo y el silencio en la casa se hacia mas profundo. Las risas se consumían con el tiempo y el hueco aun permanecería para eternizarse. Una camioneta y dos autos más hicieron su aparición.

—Shiryu ,es tu turno—pronunció el calvo sin emoción en la voz. El chino respiró intranquilo y tomó su maletita.

—Bueno Shun, Ikki, Jabu y ustedes—dijo refiriéndose al osito, la hidra y el leoncillo—Fue un gusto estar con ustedes, espero verlos en algunos años. Avanzó pasitos hacia el umbral y regresó su mirada una última vez:

—Shun, cuídate mucho amigo—terminó el santito caminado rumbo al auto.

El dragoncito subió al primer automóvil y con sentimientos encontrados, se aferró a un libro que sobresalía de su equipaje y dejo que el vehículo lo llevara hasta el aeropuerto.

—Geki, es tu turno y también el de Ichi y Ban—dijo el calvo señalando los dos autos mas que faltaban por abordar.

—No comas muchos bocadillos en el camino, Geki—comentó sonriente Jabu mientras hacia una seña de despedida a su amigo.

—No amigo, nos vemos pronto—comento el leoncillo mientras se podía percibir como debajo de sus ropas habían envolturas de dulces. Ichi y Ban agitaron sus manitas con ilusión y avanzaron al ritmo de Geki hacia los vehículos. Segundos más tarde, el rechinido de las llantas se llevó los cuerpecitos de los tres futuros caballeros.

—Solo faltan Jabu y tú y yo, Ikki—replicó Shun angustiado.

Pasaron unos angustiantes minutos antes de que una camioneta y otro carro llegaran a la mansión. Apegados al filo de la puerta, los tres santitos que faltaban, esperaban pacientes el divisar de los transportes. A lo lejos, un auto y una camioneta más arribaron al estacionamiento.

Jabu dirigió sus ojos hacia el mayordomo y en complicidad, asintió—Por fin han llegado por mí, chicos nos veremos algún día.

—Adiós Jabu, buena suerte—respondió Shun mientras Ikki le estrechaba la mano al unicornio.

—Solo veo la camioneta, ¿te iras conmigo Ikki?—preguntó ilusionado Shun hacia el mayor. El hermano más grande, también con su mirada extrañada, espero paciente una respuesta por parte del calvo que bajaba con malicia las escaleras.

—No mocoso, a él lo llevare _yo personalmente_ al puerto—contestó el mayordomo aproximándose hacia la puerta. El de cabellos oscuros regresó la mirada intranquila hacia su hermano y fingiendo serenidad al ver su mohín de preocupación, le habló:

—Descuida Shun, pronto me iré, así que vamos, te llevare afuera—ordenó el mayor ayudando a cargar la maleta hacia el exterior al menor. Cada segundo era más tortuoso que el anterior al avanzar. Y justo enfrente de la portezuela de la camioneta, Shun perdió la poca entereza.

—Promete hermano que serás fuerte y que nada ni nadie te detendrá para volver a vernos, ahora sube y ve—dijo el mayor mientras metía al auto la valija. En un impulso el menor se abalanzó sobre su hermano.

— ¡Ikki, no quiero irme!—dijo el niño de cabellos verdes mientras apretaba cada vez mas la manita de su hermano.

—Vamos Shun, sube y no mires tras, recuerda que pronto nos veremos, hermano.

El chiquillo aferrado de Chocolate y con la mirada decaida, avanzó dentro del auto con un nudo callado en su garganta _¿Por qué, porqué tenia que ser tan difícil?_

Cada paso era como una filosa daga que se clavaba en su corazón y por más que deseaba cumplir su destino, su razón lo traicionaba. Al cerrar la puerta de la camioneta, la última fuerza del pequeño de cabellos verdes se consumió, dejando así, que sus ojos descargaran su impotencia.

— ¡Adiós Ikki, adiós hermano, no me olvides!—gritaba tras el vidrio Shun mientras agitaba su manita envuelto en lágrimas y el auto avanzaba metro a metro desvaneciendo la ilusión. Ese era el final, el final de su infancia, el final de sus fantasías y el comienzo de su cruel destino.

La pequeña carita de su hermano empezó a desaparecer por el parabrisas. Y aunque Shun jamás lo recordaría, esa fue la primera vez que vio a su hermano Ikki llorar.

— _¡Adiós Shun, adiós!—_gritaba desgarrado el niño mayor_._

Y al ver como se alejaba cada instante más el furgón, el futuro fénix derramó una lágrima ya que por primera vez, su única debilidad se había desprendido de él. Y Andrómeda, sin poder dejar de sollozar, se aferraba al pecho su osito, desde ahora su única compañía.

La tristeza no duró mucho y acto seguido, el calvo miró amenazante al de cabellos oscuros caminando despacio hacia él.

— ¡Ahora si estúpido niño, tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente!—vociferó Tatsumi dirigiéndose a Ikki. El calvo tomó brutalmente del brazo al pequeño como si se lo arrancara y se lo llevó a rastras hacia la parte trasera de la mansión.

— ¡Suélteme!—gritaba con desesperación el pequeño de cabellos oscuros tanto sus rodillas raspaban con el áspero suelo.

— ¡Te enseñare estúpido a respetarme!

Pronto se encerró el mayor con Ikki en un angosto y oscuro cuarto y sin que el pequeño lo esperara, una cachetada cayó sobre su rostro, concibiendo un ardor asordante y acto seguido, un puño se clavó sobre su estómago dejándole sin aliento y tirándole al suelo. Y como si la rabia nublara al calvo, tomó una soga y mientras el niño trataba de levantarse, este lo derrumbo para amarrarlo.

— ¡Infeliz niño!

Ikki trataba de liberarse de su agarre y entonces era el momento donde se cuestionaba _¿mamá, papá, porqué me abandonaron?_ Las lágrimas de impotencia al no poder zafarse y poder contrarrestar la fuerza del calvo le hicieron desistir de defenderse, estaba cansado, probablemente moriría ese día y quizá, esa había sido la última vez que habría visto Shun.

—"_No, jamás me dejare vencer, hasta que te vuelva a ver hermano, resistiré"_

Pronto sintió como era alzado de sus piecitos para ser torturado de una buena vez. Y con una vara de madera, su tierna piel era una tras otra golpeada. Los escalofríos rodearon su piel y dejó que su garganta involuntariamente liberara su sufrimiento. Poco a poco dejaba de apreciar el dolor para solo dejarse llenar por el calor y ardor en su piel y conforme a ello, ese ardor fue refrescado con una humedad que el fénix después percibió como sangre.

— ¡Esto te enseñara a no contradecirme frente a mi maestro!—gritaba el señor mientras daba tremendos girones con la vara.

— ¡Me vengare!—gritaba el futuro santito lleno de odio hacia le calvo.

Pronto el cansancio hizo presa la calvo y lo tumbó sobre unas cajas a descansar mientras el pequeño intentaba jalar aire para calmar su dolor. Al recuperar el habla el mayordomo, tomó una cubeta con agua y se la tiró encima para borrar la sangre en el cuerpo del niño. Ikki ya no apreciaba nada, pues aquella había sido la prueba más fuerte y despiadada de todas. El calvo cortó la soga y dejo caer al niño al suelo, desatándolo y observando que Ikki no podía sostenerse ,así que arrastrándolo de los cabellos lo llevó hasta su automóvil.

—Vamos niño párate, te llevare a tu futuro hogar—dijo irónico el hombre mientras metía a jalones al pequeño. Encendió el automóvil y avanzó kilometro a kilometro rumbo al puerto de Japón.

Ya en el puerto, bajó unos segundos dejando a Ikki inconsciente en el carro y habló unas cuantas palabras con marinero. Segundos despues, como si fuera un pequeño costal de papas, lo aventaron a una de las bodegas de un barco de petróleos, dejándolo entre silencio y oscuridad. El santito jadeante se acomodo entre el frio metal y dejó su cuerpo caer extasiado de dolor. Por fin había descansado con un solo nombre firme sobre su cabeza que no lo había hecho morir aquel día.

—_Shun..._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Este capitulo si estuvo intenso...snif...snif...**_

_**Respondiendo por última vez a sus palabras: Sakura Li, amigocha el detalle de numerar las partes fue un error de edición jajaj por ello decidí dejarlos capítulos como parte uno el pasado, parte dos el presente y parte tres el futuro, ya que son los momentos más trascendentales de la historia, perdona.**_

_**Sara, linda, tu comentario me llegó al corazón y me puso muy triste ya que ya no habrá más mini-travesuras para alegrarte pero sabes si algún día necesitas un consejo feliz de los mini caballeritos, te aseguro que cuentes con ello .Alishaluz, yo opino lo mismo de Shun guapísimo con la del fénix, legendary eres mas picara que los mini santitos con tus comentario dragones picaojos XD y un agradecimiento a Tot12 por unirse ya casi al final y lo cual precio demasiado.**_

_**Función doble mis queridos lectores aunque para el final les sugiero una linda canción con la que escribí la conclusión, se llama "Every body hurts de Rem", ahora si,adios. **_


	20. Chapter 20 En busca de la esperanza

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto fue sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo final: En busca de la esperanza**_.

En Grecia, el niño castaño bajó del camión que lo había llevado hasta aquella provincia llamada Rodorio. Al ver aquel tumulto de gente entre calizas calles le hacían perderse en curiosidad y que decir del calor que se podía percibir al contacto con el suelo. Si sobrevivía al entrenamiento seguro no lo haría al calor de aquella provincia.

Obseróo a hombre vestido con pesados metales que parecían armaduras, estos se caían de borrachos y otros tantos perseguían a algunas mujeres acosándolas. Entonces supo que estaba en el lugar correcto. Siguió caminando esperando ver en aquel desolado lugar al "hombre" que le entrenaría. Volteó hacia su espalda y sin querer, una persona envuelta en una capa blanca le hizo tropezar.

—Hola pequeño, tu debes ser Seiya—preguntó una pelirroja con máscara que mas que resultar agradable, con aquel objeto de metal en la cara, lo asustó, llevándolo al suelo.

— ¡Ay! Disculpe pero me tengo que ir—el chiquillo tomó sus cosas del suelo y salió casi disparado en dirección contraria a la amazona. Pero como si algo le impidiera huir, a escasos pasos se detuvo inesperadamente y regresó su mirada hacia la chica que le causaba a cierta inquietud:

— ¿Acaso dijo Seiya?¿ Habla japonés?—la cuestionó el pequeño.

—Si pequeño, supongo que eres tu Seiya, digo tu fisonomía es oriental y solo pocos orientales tiene acceso a este lugar, como yo. Me llamo Marín y seré tu nueva maestra, así que vamos te enseñare este lugar y todo lo que necesitas saber.

El pequeño sonrió ligeramente y al tomarle la mano a la amazona, sintió como su cuerpo tomaba seguridad y confianza, como cuando Seika estaba a su lado, si ,solo así se podía comparar.

—Disculpe ¿por qué usa esa cosa rara en la cara?—pregunto Seiya mientras se perdía en el alba del asfixiante sol de Grecia junto con la amazona, llenándose de nervios por descubrir aquel lugar mágico de ensueño."_Ojala Shun y los demás tenga la misma suerte de tener a una buena persona de maestro"_

En otra parte del mundo, el tren en el que había sido enviado Hyoga, pronto llegaría su destino: Siberia. La temperatura empezaba a bajar a cada kilometro y mientras veía por la ventana aquellas gran ventiscas de nieve golpear sobre los arboles, sentía una gran emoción al saber que quizá tendría la oportunidad de visitar a su madre en aquel lugar donde la perdió. Abrazó a su pecho la cruz que le regaló su antecesora y escuchó el rechinido de los frenos. Por fin había llegado.

Bajó de su tren con su pequeña maleta donde tenia escasas prendas, aunque se alegraba de estar en un país donde hablaban su idioma natal. Caminó entre la gente que se movía hacia las salidas de los vagones entre el ruido, buscando aquella persona que le recogería. El murmullo no le dejaba divisar, así que se subió sobre una silla y su maleta, buscando a alguien que dijera su nombre.

En un empujón, algún hombre lo iba a tirar de la silla, sin embargo, unas manos fornidas le cacharon y lo colocaron al suelo.

—Disculpe, no fue mi intención—le dijo el pequeño a un hombre de rostro fino y ojos azulados como el aurora, que junto a un pequeño de mechones verdes bajo un gorro, le miraban serenos. Isaac miró el rostro de su maestro Camus que tenia como siempre una expresión estoica. Hyoga se sintió intimidado y recogió su maletín con sigilo, mientras Camus le miraba con extrañeza. El futuro cisne se levantó y vio como la mano del caballero se estiraba hacia él.

—Bienvenido Hyoga, yo soy Camus y él es Isaac, yo seré maestro de ambos.

En su mente el niño se quería morir"_bonita forma de conocer a mi maestro" _pensó. Hyoga saludo al dorado con sus mejillas encendidas de vergüenza.

—Bueno, vámonos, ya es tarde—dijo el caballero emprendiendo camino sin esperar a los niños.

—No te preocupes, Camus es serio—susurro Isaac hacia el futuro cisne, aunque en el fondo Camus si los escuchó y sonrió ligeramente sin mírales, dejándoles atrás entre el murmullo.

El cisne asintió con resignación mientras Isaac le colocaba su mano en el hombro y le ayudaba cargar su maleta. Y así el santo y los aprendices caminaron entre la gente, pasando desapercibidos, sin importar que en un futuro esos niños cambiarían el mundo.

En otra parte del universo, el futuro dragoncito sentía gran emoción al saber que después de los tres camiones que tuvo que tomar, pronto llegaría frente a su mentor. Había devorado libros enteros para impresionar a su nuevo maestro, y aunque estaba preparado, sentía un gran vacio en el estómago. Aquel lugar le resultaba tan familiar que le tranquilizaba, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en llegar a los Cinco Picos. Y por fin, aquellos verdes pastizales le habían llevado al pueblo más cercano de las grandes montañas.

Bajó del camión y buscó entre la gente a aquel que seria su maestro. Fue entonces que un señor de cabellos castaños combinado con algunas canas pero de una sonrisa del tamaño de la luna se avecinó.

—Hola Shiryu—sonrió aquel hombre al pequeño—me llamo Dohko y seré tu maestro.

Aquel hombre le despertaba gran admiración al pequeño, inspiraba un aura de paz, de tranquilidad, de sabiduría_."Vaya que hombre tan maravilloso" _pensó el menor_._

—Vámonos, te presentare nuestra casa y a una personita que vivirá con nosotros.

Caminó a su lado internándose hacia la boscosa y húmeda montaña durante varios minutos. Entonces sus ojos se maravillaron al ver que una gran cascada acompañaba magistralmente aquel paisaje verde. Y a lo lejos de ahí, una casita hecha de madera y paja les aguardaba ambos.

Segundos después de aproximarse a la casita, el hombre gritó en esa dirección:

— ¡Shunrei, hemos llegado!

—¡Maestro, maestro!

Una pequeñita figura salió emocionada hacia el encuentro con su maestro, más al ver a aquel niño oriental mirándole fijamente, sus mejillas se encendieron haciéndola tímida sin querer acercarse. Shiryu por su parte, solo miraba de reojo a Shunrei mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

—Shunrei el es Shiryu, conózcanse —el maestro vioóaquella muestra de timidez de ambos y rió sonoramente del momento.

En otra parte del mundo, Shun se había secado de tanto llorar y tratando de recordar las últimas palabras de su hermano antes de partir tanto se consolaba suspirando .Entonces miró hacia afuera de la ventanilla del barco donde navegaba y observó que entre el imponente mar azul una pequeña isla se asomaba mientras escasos pobladores se alegraban al ver arribar semejante embarcación. Un guardia entró hacia su camarote y le dijo:

—Hemos llegado.

El pequeño tomó su equipaje, guardando a su oso entre la maleta y se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar donde había ascendido. Temeroso, vio como bajaban paquetes de alimentos del barco y los pobladores les recibían gustosos y anhelantes.

Sin embargo, el ruido creció cuando esos pobladores vieron el mechón verde del pequeño bajando. Las porras y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, unos gritaban su nombre y él simplemente se preguntaba si acaso lo conocían y el porque tal recibimiento. Y es que si, para los pobladores que eran tan pocos, recibir a alguien mas en la isla era alentador y una gran fiesta.

Un rubio se acercó hacia él con una extraña vestidura azulada mientras el pequeño se apenaba ante tales afectos.

—Bienvenido Shun, bienvenido a casa. Me llamo Albiore y seré tu maestro.

Una pequeña emocionada corrió detrás de Albiore tambaleándolo y tímida, le examinó al pequeño ojos del pequeño se sorprendieron al ver a aquella niña con una máscara de plata en el rostro. Jamás había visto algo igual.

—June, ¿qué sucede?—pregunto el mayor a la niña.

—Quería conocer a Shun y Reda y Spika me persiguen por eso.

Dos niños salieron de la espalda de la niña y se detuvieron al ver al pequeño de cabellos verdes.

—Pues ahí esta, el es Shun—dijo el mayor sonriente.

—Hola Shun, mi nombre es June y ellos dos son Reda y Spica—la niña le tomó la mano fuerte al niño y después señalo a sus compañeros.

—Ho...la June—contestó titubeante el pequeño tratando de asimilar tal situación. Reda y Spica se sintieron desplazados por la mirada que le otorgaba Albiore, como si pusiera todas sus esperanzas en él y lo saludaron con una seña escueta.

—Bueno Shun, te mostraré tu cuarto y después comeremos algo rico para celebrar ¿te parece?

El pequeño asintió afrentado. Después de todo no era un lugar tan infernal como se lo habían planteado, sin embargo pensaba "_Espero que a Ikki le toque un buen maestro como a mí". _Siguió los pasos del mayor y de la niña que se aferraba de la mano del caballero y caminaron hacia las cabañas de la Isla Andrómeda seguidos de los otros dos niños.

En otra parte del cosmos, un pequeño de cabellos oscuros trataba de alcanzar su espalda con un trapo húmedo limpiando aquellas cicatrices frescas que le provocó Tatsumi antes de partir.

Y es que el maldito le había azotado hasta que observó grietas en su piel, amarrándolo sin poder tener defensa alguna. Fue entonces que lo recordó:

— _¡Esto te enseñara a no humillarme frente al maestro!_

— _¡Me vengare!—gritaba Ikki mientras sentía como su piel de la espalda se partía en pedazos._

Sabía que si algún día volvía a la fundación, le haría pagar al calvo por tal acto injusto. Y no solo le había bastado golpearlo, si no lo había enviado en un barco de petróleo que en lugar de uno de pasajeros como lo había ordenado el señor Kido.

Después de ponerse su camisa, el pequeño sintió como un estremecimiento detenía el barco. Era el momento.

Bajó de aquel barco sintiendo como el calor humeante quemaba el rostro, el suelo estaba caliente como una llama y aquel lugar parecía vacio y desértico. Tomó sus cosas y avanzó hacia donde sus pasos lo llevaran_."Definitivamente no era terreno para Shun, me alegra haber venido en su lugar"pensó._

Podía sentir como su boca se secaba a cada paso y la necesidad por probar agua crecia a voluntad. Así que caminó algunos pasos sintiéndose perdido, observando como la embarcación donde descendió se notaba más lejos, hasta que una pequeña casita le llamó la atención. Se alegró al encontrarla y se acercó deprisa hacia ella. Su sorpresa creció al vera escaosos metros de esa casa a una chica postrada en el suelo con el rostro ensangrentado y un tipo que le arrojaba trastos al rostro. Al aproximarse más, pudo divisar el rostro de Shun en la chica, _¿acaso estaba loco o el calor lo esta haciendo alucinar?._

Y como si estuviera presenciando una escena de Tatsumi y su hermano, corrió hacia ella para protegerla. Y casi por llegar a ella, aquel hombre de extraña apariencia se allegó furioso:

— ¿Tu quién eres, mocoso?Lárgate!

— ¡Deje en paz a esa niña!—gritó el pequeño fénix.

— ¡Estúpido!—le dijo el hombre enmascarado y sin que el niño lo percibiera, le dio un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aire para después dar una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Si quieres que la deje, llega hasta ella, arrástrate como la rata que eres!

Ikki tumbado de dolor, pusó su voluntad en marcha al escuchar los lamentos de la rubia. Y así sorprendiendo a Guilty, se desplazó centímetro a centímetro sobre el suelo caliente hasta ella, cubriendo con su cuerpo a la niña.

—Tú debes ser el estúpido que me mandaron a entrenar, pero ni con tu fuerza bastara para sobrevivir, infeliz—dijo Guilty tras una sonora carcajada y segundos después se alejó de los dos niños.

Ikki tomó en sus brazos a la chica y le miró de nuevo. Extrañamente tenía un parecido increíble a Shun, algo que le cimbró totalmente.

—Gracias, no debiste—le replicó la rubia.

—No te preocupes ,¿quién es ese hombre?—la cuestionó el futuro fénix.

—Es mi padre y tu futuro maestro.

El fénix pensó que siempre había deseado una figura paterna mas al ver ese tipo de padre prefería saberse huérfano.

— ¿Tu padre, y siempre hace esto contigo?—preguntó él.

—Pues si, dice que soy su hija y por lo tanto puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo—contestó la niña con nostalgia.

—Pues ya no te volverá a golpear jamás asi, yo te protegeré. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó el de cabellos azulados.

—Esmeralda y, ¿el tuyo?

—Ikki...

Y en otras partes del mundo, Jabu se iluminaba sus ojos al ver las hermosas tierras arenosas de Argelia y por un instante sentía como mientras la gente caminaba pausada entre la ciudad,un aire violento lo llenaba de fuerza encontrando en el tumulto pasivo aquella silueta enorme que le esperaba:

—Bienvenido Jabu.

Geki por su parte observaba las boscosas zonas de Tanzania sobre un camión repleto de bocadillos por la ansiedad, donde la húmeda tierra dejaba desprendido su aroma.

Ban en cambio, se apretaba una y otra vez el abrigo ante el gélido ambiente de Canadá en los andenes del tren, que no era nada comparado con el clima templado de Japón. Ichi por su parte, cambiaba infinidad de veces la posición de su cuerpo al sentir como las heladas tierras de Finlandia le recibían afanosas con su mar a esplendor.

Y por último, Nachi , inquieto en su tren camino a Liberia, sentía como el calor infernal le hacia sudar aun llevando escasas ropas mientras los nervios le hacían preso.

Cada niño tenía un destino diferente, cada niño había nacido bajo una estrella que les cuidaría.

_¿Qué es lo que les depara, qué había más allá del amanecer de las diferentes tierras a las que iban, qué harían en ese tiempo sin sus hermanos?_ Aquellas eran preguntas que se quedarían el viento. Y fue así como cada uno partió en busca de sus esperanzas, cada uno con un sueño, un anhelo, un deseo que llegaría hasta las estrellas al paso de los años y que por una vez en sus vidas, les llenarían aquel vacio en su corazón.

_**Fin.**_

_**En este fic aprendí de la grandeza de los personajes de Saint Seiya y sobretodo, me enamore de Ikki, pobrecito sufrió un montón.**_

_**Por fin se acabaron las risas locas en el computador y la conmoción de las tardes tristes de dramas, pero desgraciadamente para ustedes aun seguiré vagando con nuevas historias por fanfiction. No tengo palabras que decir mas que gracias, gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes que se mantuvo siempre pendiente de mis actualizaciones y que día tras día me llenaron de sus palabras y tiempo ,de corazón mil gracias.**_

_**Shun—A Sakura Li,Melpomene y Carito 357 ,Chocolate ,mis pingüinitos y yo les mandamos un besito de agradecimiento en mejilla.**_

_**Shiryu— Si a Alishaluz yo también que siempre se divirtió con todas las veces que me mojaron.**_

_**Seiya—A Pegaso Seiya, Sara, legendary y Marin Kimura que siempre nos llenaron de fe y no nos hacían sentir tan solitos.**_

_**Hyoga —Love shun 4ever ,tot12,doucemelodie, anikasukino, miki 1920,wizard of love y leonis alterf que nos alegraron con su tiempito y asustaron a la sombra maligna y el grillo maldito para siempre.**_

_**Ikki—Y a los anónimos, también. Chicos empiezo a sentir tristeza en el corazón, lo mejor es despedirnos.**_

_**Adiós amigos,adios...**_


End file.
